


A Home

by TheRaineLifted



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Best Friends, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Protect Adrien Agreste, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaineLifted/pseuds/TheRaineLifted
Summary: When Marinette finds out that Adrien is Chat, she can't help but calm down around him. He's her goofy, dorky partner, after all. And if he is touch deprived and lonely, well, she better do what she can to fix that, right? Even if it means putting her feelings on the back burner while she helps him find himself.Also: I started to write this before I saw any of season two, so although I may mention things that are revealed in season two, the beginning chapters especially may not be 100% S2-cannon compliant.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and my first MLB fic. I appreciate all concrit and suggestions! I am painfully American, so there are probably plenty of mistakes about how their life would be in France. Thank you for reading!

Marinette POV

                Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste. Adrien Noir is Chat Agreste. I’m not freaking out. Nope. No way. Here I am, a girl who was basically just handed her crush on a silver platter, based on how Chat treated Ladybug, not freaking out.

                Walking into class, I noted that my heart still lurched at the sight of his blond hair and green eyes, but I also imagined his alter-ego’s messy mop and the black mask that adorned his face.

                “H-hi Adrien.” I smiled, waving at him.

                “Hey Marinette! How was your week?” His smile always seemed to light up a room.

                “It was…enlightening. How was yours?”

                He shrugged. “Good. I’m glad to be back here, I hate missing school for shoots. I didn’t do much outside of the photoshoots.” Liar. There had been two akumas in the past two days. That’s what had led to my discovery.

                I smiled at him again before moving passed him to sit in my seat. Alya arched a brow at me, but I ignored it. At lunch, though, she dragged me through the park and into my house. In my room, we both settled on the chaise, looking at each other.

                “You just talked to Adrien.” Her tone asked the question for her, but I dodged it.

                “So?”

                She glared at me. “ _So?!_ So where did this ability come from? Girl, talk to me!”

                Shrugging, I responded, “I don’t know. Maybe I’m growing up. Maybe Adrien and I will never be together, so I should at least try to be a good friend to him. I feel like he could use more friends.”

                My best friend looked skeptical, but nodded. “Whatever you say, Mari."

                “Besides, I think Adrien Agreste might be the most oblivious boy to ever grace this planet.”

                That, at least, got a chuckle from her. “Here’s to that one, babe.”

                “Speaking of oblivious boys,” I started, wiggling my eyebrows. “How are things going with Nino?”

                Redness rose to Alya’s cheeks. “What? Pft. No. Me? And Nino?”

                “Babe, you guys practically confessed that you liked each other, and that was _forever_ ago. You’ve both been pining.”

                “That was—that was nothing! We were trapped in a panther cage. We didn’t mean it!”

                I rolled my eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that if I were trapped in a cage with Nino or Ivan or Max, I would falsely confess my feelings for them.”

                “Well if you were trapped in the cage with Nino, he probably would have just kissed you or something!” For the first time in the years I had known her, I saw insecurity in Alya.

                “What?”

                She sighed. “He was only at that zoo because he liked you, Marinette. You can’t go from liking someone enough to try to go out with them to suddenly liking someone else out of nowhere.”

                Smiling gently at her, I put my hand on her shoulder. “Ordinarily I would agree with you, hon, but that is only true if Nino actually liked me, but he doesn’t. He never did.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “Alya, I’ve known Nino since we were five years old and I’ve been friends with him since we were six and he told me he liked my drawing and I asked him about his headphones. You can’t be friends with someone for that long without questioning whether or not you like them. At least, if you’re attracted to their gender. For me, it was right after we hit puberty and I realized what a nice smile he had. I thought I liked him until about a week later when I realized he was just an amazing friend.”

                “Wait, really?” At my nod, she continued. “But that’s you, Mari, people fall for their best friends all the time and actually develop crushes on them.”

                “But if he had done that, he’d have continued his being awkward around me and wouldn’t have told you that he might like you. Trust me, Al.” A slow grin worked its way onto her face and her shoulders straightened. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

                “I’m going to get me a Nino.”

                “Yes! Get it, girl!”

                “Question, Nino’s really been wearing headphones since he was six? How did teachers allow that?”

                I smiled tightly. “It’s a whole story, you’ll have to get him to tell you.”

                We walked back to school quickly in order to get back well before the afternoon bell. I was excited to see what Alya would do. Probably something dramatic. Adrien and Nino were already in their seats, though Adrien’s head was on his desk. I sat in my seat and reached forward to tap him in the shoulder. He turned to me and I nodded in the direction on where Alya had stopped next to Nino.

                “Hey, Nino, do me a favor and stand up for a sec?”

                “Sure, dude.” Nino grinned at her as he stood up. “What’s up?”

                My best friend, tactful as she is, grabbed his blue t-shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Seconds later, they pulled apart. Alya was smirking while Nino looked dazed. Alya sat beside me.

                Adrien had a small smile on his face as he turned to me. “Thanks for making sure I didn’t miss that, Nino’s been talking about Alya a _lot,_ but refused to admit he liked her.”

                “I figured that with a display like that, the whole school wanted to know.”

                Unfortunately, Chloe was in the room and came over with a grimace. “Ew. Adrikins, you really shouldn’t be friends with someone who’d go out with trash like that.”

                I was about to snap at her when Nino seemed to snap about of it. “Just fucking don’t Chloe. Alya is a thousand times better than you. Hell, everyone is. The worst part is that if you’d shut up for ten damn minutes and reflect enough to stop treating people like they're lower than you, you might have a chance of catching up to their level.” Oh no. Nino hasn’t gotten this mad in a long time. I quickly darted to his side, grabbing his hand. “Ever since Kindergarten, you’ve bullied Nette, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and whatever other girls ended up in our class, and you know what? Even after all that torment, not one of them turned as wretched as you. You look down on people somehow without realizing that you’re at the bottom of the barrel.”

                Chloe’s face turned red. Alya quirked a brow at me and I nodded towards Nino’s other hand. She seemed to get the idea and grabbed it. In my peripherals, I saw Kim, Alix, and Max walk toward us as well, putting reassuring hands on our friends arms, back, and shoulders. It had been years since Nino had gotten this angry.

                “Adrikins! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?”

                In front of us, Adrien shrugged. “I’m sorry, Chlo, but I’ll deny it when it stops being true. It’s really awful, the way you treat people. You especially seem to have it out for Nino, Marinette, and Alya, and they have been much more true friends to me than you have in years.”

                The blonde huffed and stormed out of the classroom, Sabrina on her heels.

                Adrien turned, seeming surprised at the whole glass gathered around his best friend. “You okay, bro?”

                Slowly, Nino nodded. He had already gotten less tense, but he wasn’t quite relaxed yet, so I rubbed my thumb against his knuckles. I got a squeeze of his hand in response.

 Mme Bustier walked in and stopped in the doorway. “Does anyone need to go to the infirmary?”

Nino grinned sheepishly. “No Madame. Chloe stormed off and these guys have my back.”

She nodded. “Okay, well, once you’ve calmed down, you know the drill. Max, do you mind copying your notes today?”

Said boy squeezed Nino’s shoulder before pulling away. “Of course. Let me set up.” He went back to his desk, and Kim wasn’t far behind after clapping Nino’s back affectionately. Nino had relaxed, so the boys dispersed and I pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you, Nette.”

“Always, Nino. You know that.”

Unsurprisingly, Rose and Juleka pulled him in next.  “Thank you for sticking up for us, Nino. You’re the best.”

Mylene was next, then Alix. “You’re such a cool guy, dude. Chloe gets to us all, nothing to worry about.”

Nino looked slightly shattered when he turned to Alya, no doubt expecting the worst. She followed our lead, hugging him tight. “Thank you for defending me, Nino. I appreciate it.” His shoulders relaxed and hope shined through his eyes. “Could you tell me what happened, though? At some point?”

He nodded instantly. “After school. Adrien, you can come, too, if you’d like. You should know, too.”

Adrien agreed quickly. “I’ll text the Gorilla.”

“Mari, could we do this at your house?”

“Of course. I’ll get maman to make sure there are some brownies, too.”

I got my phone out to let my parents know, both about the brownies and that my friend would need some extra loving today. Nino put his headphones on.

“Okay, class, let’s get started.”

The day flew by after that, and Nino got progressively more relaxed. Music always did that for him. After the bell rang, the four of us headed through the park and to my house. Nino kept fidgeting his hands, his _I’m-really-nervous-but-I-don’t-want-anyone-to-know_ tell, so I unceremoniously jumped onto his back. He stumbled a bit, but gained his footing quickly and latched his hands on my knees. Both Adrien and Alya looked confused, but didn’t question it. This was the best I could think of, as it is kind of difficult to walk and hug at the same time.

As we walked into the bakery, maman gave us a concerned look. “That bad today?”

“This one’s just for nerves. Adrien and Alya don’t know the story yet.”

I slid off Nino’s back so that maman and papa could hug him. “We’re always here for you, son. You know that.”

Nino nodded and we headed upstairs. Maman called after us, “the brownies are already up in your room, sweetie!”

In my room, Nino automatically went to my chaise, where the brownies were waiting for him. I sat on the floor beside him and leaned my head against his knee. He sighed, running his fingers through my hair. “I really thought I was passed this, Nette.”

“Hey! You did really well today! You didn’t even hurt yourself.” Alya sent a startled look at the both of us. “I think it’s time to start.”

“Okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys about this before. I just really thought I was getting better. I am, I guess, because aside from the DJ Bubbler thing, I haven’t had an incident in years.”

“Dude, whatever it is, we’ll be here for you. That isn’t going to change,” Adrien assured.

“When I was five, I was rushed to the hospital with head trauma, and since then, my anger issues have been really bad. I—I can get violent.” He looked guilty even mentioning it. “But it’s never, _ever_ towards other people, it’s purely self-destructive. I would never hurt you guys. Please, believe me on that. Alya, if you want to forget that you kissed me, I understand. I wouldn’t want to be with me.”

My best friend shook her head and came to stand in front of him, so I moved my head. “You idiot. Of course I believe you. The whole class didn’t hesitate to come to you when you were at your angriest. Chloe, who has been in your class for eleven years, at whom your anger was directed at, wasn’t afraid of you. You are one of the kindest, gentlest souls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. If you think that some well controlled anger issues are going to put me off, you’re dumber than I thought.” She emphasized her point by kissing him again, gently. I smiled at my friends, looking to Adrien only to see him doing the same. Alya pulled away and sat back down. Nino had a giant grin on his face.

“But what happened earlier, when the whole class came to you?” she asked him.

He blushed in response. “Well, really the only things that help calm me down are positive touches and music.”

“So that’s why Mari jumped on your back on the way over here? ‘Cause honestly, I kinda thought she was trying to make me jealous.”

I rolled my eyes and Nino chuckled, running his fingers through my hair again. “Nette has always been really in sync with my emotions. She could tell I was really nervous to tell you guys, so that’s her way of calming me down.

“And music helps, too?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah. When I get angry, my adrenaline kicks into overdrive. I can hear and feel a lot more than normal. Music helps me drown out all the excess. The teachers know about all this, so they know just to let me be, and Max always is good about taking his notes.”

“Wow. The class really has a system, don’t they?” Adrien looked impressed, as did Alya.

“Yeah, they’re really good to me. Part of me wonders if my mom threatened Damocles to keep us together, ‘cause it’s been mostly just us for years.”

Alya laughed. “And they stick two newbies in on the same year.”

“If only you guys replaced Chloe and Sabrina.” We all laughed at that.

“You don’t have to answer,” Alya started, “but what gave you the head trauma?”

I squeezed Nino’s knee as he began talking. “My dad…he was never a nice guy. Whenever he’d go on his rampages, they centered on my mom. She was too afraid to leave, until the day he threw me down the stairs. That night, she called the police and he ran. We haven’t heard from him since.”

Both of our friends got up to wrap Nino in a hug. When we parted, all of our eyes were full of tears. It didn’t matter how many times I heard the story, I got emotional.  We all sat down, a little closer together this time. Alya shared the chaise with Nino.

“Bro, is this why you were so worried about even liking Alya? I was so confused, because you didn’t have a problem with admitting it when you thought you liked Marinette.”

Red rose into Nino’s cheeks. “Well, yeah. If Nette liked me back, she at least knew what she was getting into.”

Alya smiled softly. “Silly boy, you’re not scaring me off that easily. Hell, now I have an excuse to be cuddling my _boyfriend_ all the time.” A smile grew on his face like the sun grew on the horizon—slowly and beautifully.

“Damn, does this mean I am going to miss out on both my Nino _and_ my Alya cuddles? How will I survive?”

Alya winked at me. “You can always ask Adrien for cuddles.”

I knew how I was expected to react, stutters and blushes, but as much as I still liked Adrien, he was _Chat._ My kitty. My best friend and my partner-against-crime. So I smiled and flopped myself over so that my head landed in Adrien’s lap. “Sorry, Adrien, you’ve been volunteered as a substitute.”

He chuckled. “Better than being volunteered as tribute, I guess.” I rolled my eyes. “What does my job include?”

I grinned up at him, ignoring the shocked looks from my other friends. “Well, you’re filling in for two of the best cuddlers ever, so you have your work cut out for you. Both of them give out of this world hugs. Nino is amazing at playing with my hair. Alya is soft and comfy to lay on, but I understand that might be hard for you, Monsieur Model.”

Adrien mock gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in a very Chat-like manner.  “Are you saying I’m not comfortable?” How did I never see Chat in him before?

“Adrien, you have no fat. You’re not uncomfortable, but you’re not Alya, K—.” _Don’t call him Kitty, Marinette._

 

**Adrien POV**

 

I tried to hide my shock and racing heart when Marinette flopped onto my lap like I had seen her do with Alya. She was touching me. She was touching me _affectionately_. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears and I closed my hands into fists to hide my shaking fingers.

_Calm down, Adrien, or you’re going to mess this up. This girl wants you to cuddle her. She wants to give you contact, don’t fuck this up!_

 Had she finally warmed up to me? And she smiled at me! Gave me a list of cuddling jobs! Maybe that would be a weird thing to be excited about for some people, but I’ll be the first to admit that physical contact was something sorely lacking in my life since mom passed. She may be joking, but I will be happy to have an excuse to wrap her in a hug. “And what do I get in return?” I asked her, trying to play down my excitement.

“Unlimited sweets and the pleasure of my company and friendship?” I liked this side of Marinette. I had only seen it a few times before, and only as my alter ego.

“Well how could I refuse such a generous offer?” I questioned, pulling her hair ties out to play with her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. I looked up to see the dumbfounded looks on my friend’s faces. I guess I was not the only one who noticed the sweet girl’s turn around. I shrugged at them before letting my fingers loose on Marinette’s scalp, serving the dual purpose of feeling nice to Marinette and keeping my hands busy so that the electric feeling in my body due to the contact wasn’t noticed by anyone but me.

“Nino, look out,” she mumbled. “Adrien might just beat you out for best at playing with my hair.”

 “What? No!”

I chuckled at him. “Two words: piano fingers.”

Nino mockingly glared at me. “Never did I think that I would see the day that my socially awkward best friend would beat me out at cuddling.”

“Hey, I haven’t cuddled anyone in a long time. I have a lot to make up for.” I had said it as a joke, but immediately he gave me a look of sympathy and Mari frowned.

“Lucky for you, I need _all_ the cuddles and you’re my hug dealer now."

* * *

 

That night on patrol, the first thing my lady did after seeing me was to hug me tight.

“Everything okay, my lady?”

She nodded against my shoulder. “Yes, Chaton. I’m just in a hugging mood.”

I laughed. I had seen more affection today than in the past five years combined. “You can hug me any time, Buginette.”

“You know how much I appreciate you, right?”

“You only tell me all the time, Ladybug. Your appreciation is all I need. Stop feeling like you’re stealing the spotlight from me. I’m good.” She still hadn’t let me go. “Let’s go patrol, my lady. Then you can hug me all you want.” She backed away and nodded.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette adjusts to having a new cuddle buddy and Alya sleeps over  
> P.S. I don't remember if it's mentioned, but all classmates except Adrien are 18. I know it's not cannon, but in this, he is the youngest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really wasn't expecting much of a response just from the first chapter, but I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it! I wasn't going to post the new chapter until next week, but I'm having a bad day, so I thought, fuck it, I might as well feel like I'm doing something productive, so here you go!

Marinette POV

When I got home after patrol, I immediately picked up my sketch book, telling Tikki to help herself to the cookies downstairs. Chat might not say he wants more recognition, but I’ve come to know how much he loves being acknowledged in a positive light. I blame his father for his insecurities. I wasn’t doing anything elaborate, just making a black dress with green paw prints embroidered on the skirt and a faux leather belt. I’d get the materials during lunch tomorrow.

“He’s going to love it, Marinette. You did a wonderful job, and it’s so great that you’re doing this to make him happy,” Tikki told me, hovering over my shoulder.

“Thank you, Tikki. I just want to make sure he knows what he means to me.”

In the morning, I got ready and actually made it to school just before the bell. Nino and Alya were smiling and talking. I didn’t expect Adrien to jump up and wrap me in a hug, but I sure wasn’t complaining.

“Morning, Mari!” he said, grinning.

“Good morning, Adrien!”

We sat and I greeted the other two as Mme Bustier walked in. Luckily, Chloe kept her mouth shut today, which was surprising, considering Adrien’s greeting. At lunch, I told my three friends that I had some bakery errands to run and ran to the fabric store to grab the supplies.

I rushed them home, where maman laughed at my flustered look. “Another project?”

“Always, maman. I'm not going to become a famous designer without practice!” I put all the stuff away in my room, and as I was leaving, papa put a bag in my hand—undoubtedly full of food. I shouted my thanks as I ran out the door.

I still had time, but if I wanted to eat, I needed to get there early. While running through the park, I saw my friends near the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue.

“Hey guys!”

They all turned and smiled at me. Alya called out, “Hey Mari!”

“Whatcha got, Nette?”

I opened my bag and saw a sandwich as well as a couple croissants. “Just lunch papa made for me.” I picked out a chocolate croissant and held it out to Adrien. “Your first payment, good sir.”

He grinned. “Why thank you! Easiest job ever, and with such a good payout!”

“I _am_ quite the generous employer,” I joked, and he pulled me into a side hug.

I ate my sandwich and the remaining croissant as we walked back to the school, me comfortably tucked into Adrien’s arm. When Chloe saw us, I saw her open her mouth, but she seemed to stop herself. Huh. Maybe she’s trying. I sat as we waited for class to start again.

Adrien flopped his head back on my desk. “Who’d have thought those two would go from not acknowledging their crushes to being all over each other in just twenty-four hours?”

I looked at the couple in question. They were murmuring and grinning goofily at each other. I sighed and gently ran my nails through the blonde hair in front of me. “I’m just happy that they are happy. They both deserve it.”

Adrien’s eyes closed and he seemed to relax, so I continued moving my fingers. “They do. You know, Nino and you were my first real friends here, and Alya has always been nice to me. I don’t think I told you how happy it made me when you forgave me that day.”

“There was nothing to forgive, Adrien. Your only crime was not realizing that there are better people than Chloe to associate with.”

He laughed, his eyes still closed. “I know. She didn’t used to be this bad.”

“Maybe she’ll turn around. She bit her tongue when she saw you with your arm around me, so there could be hope.”

His eyes opened and he stared at me with a soft look. “Marinette, this world doesn’t deserve you. I’m not sure that I could hold out hope for Chloe, being on the receiving end of everything she has put you through.”

I felt warmth spread up my neck and through my face. “I can just appreciate it when effort is put in. I can still have my petty moments.”

He chuckled softly. “Alas, the fair maiden is only human after all.”

I winked. “That’s what _you_ think.”

He smiled up at me, but sat up as Mme Bustier walked in, pulling his hair from my fingers.

The rest of the day was boring as ever, but Alya kept shooting me looks. I knew she would pounce as soon as the bell rang. It was Friday, and she didn’t have to babysit tonight, so I knew she’d be coming to my house for a sleepover. It was an unspoken tradition.

Once the bell rang, Adrien gave me another hug. “See you soon, Marinette! Alya, a pleasure as always.”

I hugged Nino, too, before Alya dragged me out of the school and towards my house. She greeted my parents, but just continued to pull me up the stairs and into my room, where she pulled me onto my chaise.

“Girl, spill. Now.”

I laughed lightly. “What is there to spill?”

“Mari, you’re not stuttering around Adrien anymore. You have been _cuddling_ with him. What happened to make you so comfortable around him?”

I blushed. “Honestly? I overheard him talking to Nino, but he was talking in _puns,_ Alya. Bad ones. One after another, and he likes-no, _loves_ anime, especially Sailor Moon. It just struck me that he’s someone behind his carefully constructed mask for the public. He’s sweet like you and goofy like Nino. When you joked that he should be my cuddle buddy, I realized that he doesn’t get that kind of affection at home.”

“Jeez, Mari. I didn’t realize that you could fall even more for him, or that it would make you _less_ nervous.”

I grinned up at her. “I know, Al. Anyway, you and Nino? I’m so happy for you both.”

I saw a pink hue rise in her cheeks. “I really like him, Mari.”

“Good. And I know that you’re my best friend, but Nino is my brother. Honestly, between you two, he’s more likely to get hurt, so take care of him.”

“Of course. And I give you full permission to hurt me if I ever intentionally hurt him.”

I nodded. “Good, but it’s not me you should worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“Very soon, his mother is going to want to have you over for dinner, especially because you’re his first real girlfriend. Nino tells his mom everything.”

Alya’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Parents find me pushy and annoying. She’s going to hate me and that’s going to make Nino hate me and this will be over before it has a chance to get started!”

“Shit, Al, calm down. You’re not me! Sylvia is, like, the sweetest woman ever. Just—don’t lie to her, even just a white lie. Jean lied enough for her to detest it. If you think she’s making snap judgments, which she won’t, mention that I was the one who tried to set you up. She knows that we’re like siblings. She’ll take that to mean that you have my seal of approval, which you do. And like I said, Nino tells her everything. If he was talking about you enough for completely-oblivious Agreste to know he likes you, he’s probably been hyping you up unintentionally for weeks. She will love you because you make him smile like an idiot.”

Alya nodded, but she still looked stressed. “Okay,” I decided, “full on girly night it is. I’ll grab chocolate and more baked goods. We’ll do face masks and mani-pedis and soak in the bathtub with candles and we’ll watch horror movies.”

My best friend grinned at me. “You know me so well, Mari.”

“That’s why I’m your best friend. I’ll go grab snacks, you pick out a bath bomb. You know where they are.”

I wandered down to the bakery. Maman smiled at me. “Here for the rejects?”

“Yes please, the chocolatier the better.”

“Long night ahead?”

“I accidentally mentioned the impending dinner with Sylvia.”

My mother cringed. “Poor girl. Take the basket. I just restocked our girls-only stash, so feel free to take from that as well.”

“Thanks maman! You’re the best!”

I scurried up the stairs, basket of unpresentable pastries in my hands and stopped in the main bathroom to grab some of the emergency chocolate from the tampon box under the sink. I brought everything up to my room, where Alya had my phone in her hand and was smirking.

“What’s up, babe?”

“Oh, you got a text from a certain blond!”

I dashed over, dropping the basket on the floor and taking my phone.

**Adrien: Hey, Mari, it’s Adrien. Nino gave me your number, I hope that’s okay. (4:12pm)**

**Me: Of course it’s okay! I should have asked you for it anyway, in case of emergency cuddle needs. (Winking Face ) (4:13 PM)**

Alya playfully batted my shoulder. “Damn, girl, where did you suddenly learn how to flirt?”

I couldn’t exactly tell her that I had a guy in a leather cat suit flirting with me for the past three years. “The internet.” She laughed as my phone vibrated again.

**Adrien: Oh of course. Don’t want you to ever be left cuddle-less, especially in an emergency. (4:15PM)**

**Me: Good to know you take your responsibilities seriously. It’s a quality I always look for in employees. (4:16PM)**

**Adrien: I take my job very seriously, Boss. (4:16 PM)**

I just stared at my phone for a while.

“You okay?” Alya asked.

“I think I just developed a boss kink.” Alya’s giggled filled my ears as another text came through.

**Adrien: What are you up to? (4:18 PM)**

**Me: Alya and I are having a girls night (4:18PM)**

**Adrien: Ooh, pillow fights and chick flicks? (4:19 PM)**

I rolled my eyes.

**Me: Only in your fantasies. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye ) face masks, skin care, and pastries is more like it. (4:22 PM)**

**Adrien: Hey, you don’t know anything about my fantasies. Sounds like fun, should I let you go? (4:23PM)**

I glanced at Alya, who was still reading over my shoulder. “Girl, you are finally getting somewhere with that boy, don’t stop on my account. Especially with all that flirting happening. I’ll go start the bath.” She walked into the bathroom, grabbing the basket of food on her way.

**Me: I can multi task. Don’t all straight teenage boys dream about pillow fights and sexy sleepovers? (4:27PM)**

**Adrien: Pft who said I was straight? (4:29PM)**

My fingers froze. Was his flirting with Ladybug just a front?

**Me: Shit, sorry. Are you not? (4:30PM)**

**Adrien: I’m just kidding, Mari. Technically, I’m bi, but I kinda have to hide that fact. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. (4:33PM)**

I let out a sigh of relief.

**Me: Not at all! I’m pan myself, and everyone knows alya is bi. I’m glad you trust me. (4:34PM)**

**Adrien: Mari, you are one of the most trustworthy people I know. (4:35PM)**

Alya popped her head out to let me know that the bath was ready. She had already brought my laptop in and set it up. I let out my pigtails to gather all of my hair on top of my head and began to strip.

**Me: I wont tell anyone. (4:40PM)**

**Adrien: I know. You can tell Alya, though. Nino knows. (4:41PM)**

“Oh thank god.”

“What?”

“Adrien told me a secret, but he said I could tell you.” Her eyebrows arched. “He’s bi, apparently.”

“Well good for him for talking about it! It must be hard, being the heartthrob of Paris. His dad probably controls with the wants the press to know.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine.”

Alya and I sank into the tub. The water was smooth and pink with rose petals. “Ahh, the Sex Bomb. Always a good choice,” I remarked.

“I know, it always makes my skin feel so nice.”

I picked up my phone and opened Snapchat as Alya started the movie. Finally, I could add Adrien from my contacts, now that I had his number in a legitimate way. Within seconds, I has a snap from him. His eyes we squinted and his tongue was sticking out.

“Alya?” She hummed in response. “How horribly inappropriate would it be for me to send Adrien a snap that doesn’t show anything, but makes it clear that we are in the bath together?”

“Very inappropriate. Do it.”

I grinned and ducked further into the bath so that my neck was wet and scooted closer to Alya so I could get both of us down slightly passed our shoulders and not an inch further. There was my sugar scrub in the background and we had soft smiles on our faces.

“Girl, I always forget that underneath the innocent Marinette is the girl that is so good at the sensual shots.”

I laughed. “I don’t know how, you’ve seen all my tasteful nudes.”

“What do you think led to my ‘oh my god, I’m at least a little gay’ discovery?”

Winking at her, I shot back, “Right back at you, babe. Can I send this to Nino, too?”

“Yeah, but you’re so much better at it. And sure, go for it.”

I captioned it _Step one: Skin Care_ and sent it off to both boys before settling back to my spot, relaxing. Alya had chosen a particularly gory movie and was biting at the inside of her lip. I got a snap back from Nino with his eyebrows raised and a pout on his lips and the caption _y would u do this to me? i thought we were friends & u give me pics like that before its even dinnertime_.

I smirked and pointed my camera at Alya, making sure the frame stopped before her boobs started and you could see the way she bit her lip if you looked—which Nino would. I nudged her thigh with my foot, causing her to look up at me. “Permission to send?” I showed her the picture.

“Ugh, take pictures of me forever, please. Yes, send it.”

I did and saw that I had gotten a reply snap from Adrien. It was of him, a very Chat-like smirk on his face and _so much better than a pillow fight._

I took a picture of our legs in the water and wrote _well who could resist a sex bomb?_

I didn’t have to wait long before a chat from him. _Excuse me, a what now? O.O_

I snapped a quick pic of my basket of bath bombs. _You know, bath bombs? Awesome for your skin and they smell amazing._

When I looked up, Alya was smirking at me. “What? I questioned.

“If that boy has _ever_ thought about you as more than a friend—which, come on, teenage boy, smoking hot girl—you are going to kill him.”

I smirked. “Maybe that’s the plan. Shock him into realizing what he’s missing.”

She giggled loudly. “I don’t know what happened to snap you from love-struck to flirty, Mari, but I love it.”

“Me too.” I winked at her.

My phone beeped again with a snap from aaagreste. This was a picture of him with his eyebrows raised. _How many baths do you take? That’s a lot of bath bombs._

I took a picture of my face with one eye closed and my tongue sticking out. Again, it cut off just after my shoulders. _Wouldn’t you like to know?_

I knew I was pushing it with the flirting. He was in love with my alter ego. I just couldn’t help doing to him what he’d been doing to me for years, even if he didn’t know it. I got a reply picture of him outside now, with a peace sign up to his face. _Photoshoot time, talk to you later, Mari._

I smiled at his adorable pose and sat my phone down, tuning into the movie just in time for a poor woman to be hit in the abdomen with an axe.

“Has Nino replied to that snap?”

“Nah, he hasn’t even opened it yet. He’s probably talking to his mom and knows that I’m an asshole who will send him stuff like that.”

Alya nodded and got sucked back into the movie. We stayed there until the water lost its heat, at which point we dried off and put on our pajamas and fluffy robes. We wandered downstairs to see maman at the stove, making stir fry. Dinner was its usual loud affair. Both maman and papa assured Alya that Sylvia would love her and Alya ranted about the newest things she was doing for the Ladyblog.

“So, Mari,” papa started. “When do we get to officially meet Adrien as your boyfriend? You guys seemed pretty cozy yesterday.”

My face heated and I glared at my laughing parents and friend. “When he _is_ my boyfriend, if that ever happens.”

“Oh, come on, dear, it’s easy to see you like him.” Maman’s voice was gentle and coaxing.

I rolled my eyes. “I know this, you know this. Alya and Nino know this. Our little sunshine boy, though, is oblivious.”

Maman frowned and even papa looked disappointed. “How?” maman asked.

“His fucking father isolated him growing up. His only friend was Chloe and now he doesn’t understand a lot of social cues. Like blatant flirting.” At least, he didn’t understand blatant flirting that didn’t involve puns or pick-up lines from anime shows.

“Poor boy. He’s always welcome here.”

I smiled at them. I was lucky to have such caring parents.

Alya and I holed up in my room for the rest of the night, eating pastries and candy. We watched more horror movies while doing face masks and our nails. I gave her a Ladybug pattern and she gave me a Chat Noir one. It wasn’t until late that Nino finally replied to my snap with a picture of him with a sappy smile and heart stickers over his eyes. We stayed up too late and ate too much, as per tradition. She stayed for lunch the next day before heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't expect daily updates, I'll try to be timely but I have a full time job as well as being a full time student.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a not-so-sunshine-y text from her sunshine boy.

 It wasn’t even an hour after Alya left from our sleepover that an akuma attacked and I had to excuse myself from helping my parents with the bakery in order to transform.

I met Chat near the scene the akuma was making and it didn’t take long to take her out once Chat and I got into our routine.

“Pound it!” we called simultaneously, tapping knuckles. I approached the girl while Chat talked to the reporters, making sure she was okay before our miraculous beeped and we fled home. We didn’t patrol if there was an akuma, in order to give our kwamis a chance to recharge.

I slept through most of Sunday, and once I woke up, I went down to help in the bakery.

I made it to school surprisingly early on Monday. Adrien was already there, sitting on the steps in front of the school, but there was no sign of Alya or Nino. Adrien smiled when he saw me, though, and wrapped me up in a big hug.

“Mari! How was the rest of your girls’ night? Sorry I didn’t text more.”

I rolled my eyes and swatted at his arm. “Dude, you’re like the most busy person I know, I don’t expect you to constantly text me. Girls’ night was good! We ate our weight in chocolate.”

He laughed lightly. “So, what, two pounds?”

I schooled my face into a mock glare. “Excuse me, but I may be little, but I’m all muscle, babe, and muscle weighs more than fat.”

He both looked amused and skeptical, so I smirked and pulled my shirt up enough to show my fairly well-defined ab muscles. Astonishment colored his features. “Jeez, Mari, how often do you work out?”

“Do you have any idea how big industrial sized bags of flour and sugar are? I help maman and papa unload the trucks like twice a week.”

“Fair enough.”

Nino jogged up to us, raising a brow at me. “Nette, put your six-pack away and quit showing off.”

I did so, sticking my tongue out at him at the same time. Alya came up soon after, kissing Nino on the cheek and grabbing my hand.

“Look how cute we are with our matching nails!”

Nino smiled softly at us. “The cutest, Al.”

Adrien stared at our linked fingers with a confused smile on his face.

“You got stuck with Chat Noir, Mari? Why didn’t you both do Ladybug?”

“Here we go,” Alya murmured, knowing all about my Chat-is-awesome rants.

I just smiled softly at Adrien, though. “I chose Chat Noir. He’s just as important as Ladybug, you know. If you remember, he protected me from the Evillustrator two years ago. He was really brave and sweet, if a little bit of a flirt. I really appreciate Chat Noir. He deserves just as much recognition as Ladybug.”

Adrien looked as though the air had been knocked out of him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the school.

The whole week flew by between classes, patrol, and three akuma attacks in four days. Our little group had lunch together every day and when I wasn’t being Ladybug or helping my parents after school, I worked on my dress. After school on Friday, though, I was helping in the bakery. We were open until 5, but it usually died down around 4:30, which is when I dug my phone out of my pocket to see two texts from Adrien.

**Adrien: Hey Mari? (4:05PM)**

**Adrien: Never mind. (4:08PM)**

I frowned and texted back.

**Me: I’m sorry, we had our pre dinner rush, whats up? Don’t say nothing. Nino might accept a ‘never mind’ but I wont (4:34PM)**

Anxiously, I tapped at the counter for a minute before distracting myself by cleaning the tables until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Adrien: I’m sorry if this is weird, and you can say no, but can I come over? (4:39PM)**

I grimaced at the lack of humor. Something was hurting him.

**Me: I expect you here in 20 or less, my dearest employee (4:40PM)**

I hope that last part was interpreted as playful and not uncaring. Just as I finished closing things down, I saw Adrien’s car pull up. He got out of the back with a backpack and headed towards me. I let him in, flipping the closed sign and locking the door once he was inside. Looking at him head on, he seemed…empty. He tried to smile at me, but I could tell it was forced.

“You know, your position comes with benefits. You can always ask for cuddles in return.” I opened my arms to him and his shoulders sagged as he lunged forward to pull me into a hug. It was the roughest hug I had ever been given, rougher than after Animan when Chat thought I had been eaten by a T-rex. I felt him shake and brought my hands up to run through his hair. “Hey, hey, sunshine. It’s okay,” I murmured into his ear. I let him cry it out. When he stopped shaking, I pulled away just enough to look at him. “What happened, Adrien?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I doubt that.”

“You know how my birthday is in two weeks? My father is leaving for America to help with some sort of competition and won’t be back for at _least_ a month. I thought that maybe this year I would at least see him in person, but he’s leaving. Again.”

“Adrien, that’s not stupid. That is a completely rational response. I’m sorry that he has disappointed you. Remember, Nino, Alya, and I are here for you.”

He nodded and I ushered him up the stairs and into the kitchen where my parents were making dinner. “Hey, maman, papa, we have a guest for dinner today.”

They both turned. Maman’s eyebrows creased at Adrien’s red eyes before she fixed a smile into place. “Adrien! It’s so nice to see you!”

Adrien smiled at her politely. “Thank you for having me over, Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng.”

Maman rolled her eyes. “It’s Tom and Sabine, Adrien, please.” The boy beside me grinned a little wider. “Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I hope you like chicken and rice. Marinette, set the table, please.” I nodded and went to the cabinet to get out the supplies. “Adrien, you can toss your stuff in Mari’s room, if you’d like.” He nodded and turned, knowing the way to my room well enough.

“Sorry it’s last minute, maman.”

“Don’t be silly, honey. He obviously needed somewhere to go. What happened?”

“His dad is a massive douche who is leaving for a month, which includes his birthday. I don’t think he’s seen his dad on his birthday in years.”

Maman just sighed as I finished setting the table and Adrien came back into the room. My parents brought the food over and we sat and got to eating.

“So when does your dad leave?” I asked. “Is it going to just be you and the Gorilla?”

“He and Nathalie already left. The cooks and the housekeeping staff are still here, of course, but they don’t interact with me much.”

Gears started turning in my head. I needed to talk to Nino and Alya and my parents.

Papa spoke up. “Well, Adrien, you are always welcome here. Even if Mari isn’t home, if you need somewhere to go.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

“Do you have somewhere to go tonight?”

“I was going to text Nino. I don’t really want to be alone in empty mansion.”

“If that’s what you want, by all means. But, you could also stay here, if you’d like,” maman offered.

Adrien’s eyes widened comically. “Really?”

“Of course! Why not?” maman laughed.

“I thought parents didn’t like boys sleeping over with girls.”

This time, it was papa who guffawed. “We let her have sleepovers with girls and we know she’s pan. We trust you guys. The only difference is parts. You’re not going to knock up my little girl, are you, Adrien?”

His face turned bright red and he opened and closed his mouth several times. “N-no sir. O-of course n-not.”

My parents and I laughed while Adrien calmed himself down. “Did I forget to mention that I have the chillest parents ever?” I knocked my shoulder against his, and he snapped out of it.

“I really appreciate this, thank you.”

The rest of dinner was spent chatting about less taxing things and afterwards I took Adrien to my room. We ended up playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. After a few rounds, I turned to him. “Not that I mind, but why did you text me to hang out? Why not Nino?”

His hand reached up to run the back of his neck. “Honestly? I needed a hug. I was hoping you’d ask for cuddles.” His face had turned a pretty shade of pink.

I had been sitting on the chaise while he was on the computer chair. I scooted to the side and beckoned him closer. He came over quickly and settled down, so I put my head on his shoulder. “I was serious, before. You can always ask for cuddles. I’m happy to give them to you.” His arm came around my shoulder and we laid back.

“You are the best friend ever, Marinette.”

My lips curled upwards. “Right back at you, sunshine.”

“I didn’t realize how much I missed hugs until you, you know.”

“Should I apologize for that?” I asked, unsure.

“God, no! It’s really nice. Nathalie is great, but she’s not really affectionate.”

“Well if I am ever unavailable, go to either of my parents. They’re big on cuddling.”

I felt Adrien smile against my head. “Good to know. It’s been really nice, this past week.”

“I think so, too. You are definitely always welcome back. If you need anything or just want to get out of the house.”

“Thank you, Mari. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Shut up. You are the sweetest guy out there. You deserve the world.”

“Still. Thank you.”

“Wanna watch Netflix?”

“Sure.”

“Just for you, we can watch anime.”

The grin I received in response was worth countless hours of anime and bad puns. I set up the computer and settled back into Adrien’s side. Before even three episodes were over, Adrien had conked out. He had told us that he had a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon, so I texted Nino and Alya to meet me here at two. Alya confirmed she’d be there and, for once, didn’t ask any questions.

**Nino: I’ll be there. Have u heard from Adrien? I had a missed call from him earlier and now he’s not answering my txts. (10:37PM)**

**Me: Hes with me, he’ll be fine. (10:37PM)**

**Nino: Yeah?? Sleepover with ur crush? (Winking Face ) (Winking Face ) **

**Me: Shut up, nino.**

I watched a few more episodes, until Netflix asked if I was still watching, before I gently nudged Adrien awake. “Hmm?” he mumbled. “What’s up, Mari?”

“I’m going to turn off the computer and brush my teeth, if you want to head up to bed?”

He frowned. “Couch?”

“The bed’s big enough for two, unless that makes you uncomfortable.”

He shook his head before slowly climbing up to my bed and flopping down. I went to Tikki’s hiding place and gestured her to follow me into the bathroom.

“You doing okay, Tikki?”

She smiled at me. “I’m good, Marinette. I snuck down and got cookies earlier.”

“What about Plagg? Is he okay? You can sneak him down to eat whatever he needs.”

“We’re both good, Marinette. Get some sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Tikki.”

She flew through the door and I got ready for bed quickly. I settled down in the bed beside Adrien. He curled into my side, causing a grin to light my face as I drifted off.

I woke up to something shifting on my shoulder. It didn’t take me long to figure out who it was, and I opened my eyes to see green ones looking back.

“Morning, Sunshine,” I mumbled.

“Good morning, Mari. I didn’t crush you in my sleep, did I?”

“You’re not big enough to crush anyone, Agreste.”

“And I didn’t…excessively cuddle? It’s not weird that friend shared a bed?”

“Hush, silly boy. I’m the one who claimed you as a cuddle buddy, remember? We can just be friends and still sleep next to each other.”

“Good, ‘cause I kinda liked it.”

“Me too, hon. Now, get up so we can go get breakfast.”

We went downstairs where maman had put out some croissants. Not long after, the Gorilla came to get Adrien and my parents reinforced their continuous invitation to him.

I ran register for a while, talking to maman in between customers about my plan, which she loved. The load had come early today, so my parents had already dealt with it. It was 1:55 when Alya and Nino wandered in, hand in hand. I led them upstairs and we sat around the living room.

“Okay, Nette, what are you planning? Does it have anything to do with Adrien sleeping over last night?”

Alya jumped up from the couch. “ _Excuse me?”_ Nino put his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder and she sat back down.

“Last night, Adrien came over, upset that his father is going to be out of country for his birthday.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Unfortunately. However, I may have talked to my parents about hosting a party just for the four of us. They agreed! So, party, anyone?”

Twin grins lit both of their faces. “Nette, you are a goddess. Adrien is going to be so happy.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Alya agreed.

“Good. So we’ve got two weeks to plan. My parents are making a cake, one of us can get the booze. We’ll pick a date and confirm it with maman and papa and we’re all set!”

We decided on the Friday after Adrien’s birthday and then we just hung out until dinner time, when they left. Maman and papa emphasized to me how much they loved Adrien and how he was always welcome throughout dinner.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug talks to Chat on patrol. Adrien decides that one more sleepover couldn't hurt, right?

I managed to get a little further on my Chat dress before I had to leave for patrol.

When I got to our meeting spot, Chat was quietly looking over the city.

“Hey, Chaton. You okay?”

“Honestly? I think I will be.”

My grin stretched across my face before I could control it. “That’s awesome, kitty. I know you’ve been a little down lately and it’s been a hectic week with all the akumas.”

“Yeah, but I have some really great friends.”

“Oh yeah?”

“My best bud has always had my back, but my other friend—she’s been amazing. She and her family have been really supportive and, admittedly, I was a little touch-starved, but she really doesn’t seem to mind that I’m always in contact with her. It must be a little annoying, even if she wanted a cuddle buddy. I doubt she knew what she was getting into. She’s just—“

I cut him off before he could talk down about himself. “Chat, you’re rambling.”

“Sorry, my lady.”

“Don’t apologize, Chat. It’s alright. It sounds like you have a little bit of a crush.”

_Don’t hope, don’t hope, don’t hope._ “No!” _Shit._ “I-I mean yes? I don’t know. I’ve liked you for so long, my lady. Is it possible to like two people at once like that?”

“I think it is. Don’t worry, kitty, nothing will change between us.”

“Not even in a good way?”

I sighed heavily. “Kitty, my heart was claimed a long time ago.” It wasn’t a lie. He didn’t need to know that he was the one who claimed it without either of us realizing. His ears drooped slightly before he smiled up at me.

“Let’s patrol, shall we?” I nodded and we set off across the rooftops of Paris. A little over an hour later, everything was clear, so I hugged Chat before bidding him goodnight and going home. I released my transformation and got Tikki a cookie.

“I hate hiding this from him.”

“I know, Marinette, but it is for the safety of the both of you.”

“I know, Tik. It just sucks.”

My phone buzzed with a text from Adrien.

**Adrien: You still up? (9:52PM)**

**Me: yeah, whats up? (9:52PM)**

**Adrien: Nothing, really. Just wanted to thank you for last night. I really needed it. (9:55PM)**

**Me: Anytime, hon. Seriously. (Sparkling Heart ) (9:55PM)**

**Adrien: Tomorrow? You can say no. (9:57PM)**

**Me: Of course. (9:57PM)**

**Adrien: Your parents won’t mind that it’s a school night? (9:58PM)**

**Me: if anything, you increase the chances of me being on time. (9:59PM)**

**Adrien: Okay. That’s fair. (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes ) (9:59PM)**

**Me: and, honestly, you could probably murder someone and my parents would help you bury the body. They love you and insist that you are welcome here any time. (10:03PM)**

**Adrien: Awesome. Thank you, Mari. (10:03PM)**

**Me: always, sunshine. Can you make it for dinner? (10:04PM)**

**Adrien: Yeah, Nathalie only scheduled me for one photoshoot in the morning. (10:07PM)**

**Me: come on by as soon as you’re done (10:08PM)**

**Adrien: Will do. Goodnight, Mari. Sleep well. (10:10PM)**

**Me: goodnight, sunshine, you too (10:11PM)**

I sat my phone down with a sigh. The last week and a half still didn’t seem real.

“Tikki,” I whispered, “does Plagg need anything?”

“His favorite is camembert cheese, but he’s been okay with the brie in the fridge. There’s enough to last another sleepover.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick up some camembert sometime this week.”

I let myself drift off. When I woke up, it was surprisingly early. By nine, I had showered, gotten ready, and gone downstairs to help in the bakery.

“Well look who’s up before noon!” maman called as I entered.

I stuck my tongue out at her. “Papa in the kitchen?” She nodded, ringing up the order for one of our regulars, Reyna. “Adrien’s coming over again tonight.”

“Good. Why don’t you invite Nino and Alya for dinner as well?”

I nodded, pulling my phone out and texting them as I went into the kitchen where papa was measuring out some bread dough to be proofed. I kissed his cheek and washed my hands. “Adrien is coming over as soon as his photoshoot is over.”

“Wonderful! Send him back when he gets here!”

I pulled on my apron and went back out to take over register duty so mom could help stock the case back up. We continued to be busy all morning, which was usual for Sundays. Around noon, a familiar blond head came in and smiled widely at both maman and I.

“Papa wanted to see you in the kitchen.” I jerked my head to the door and he nodded before disappearing. At two, I was finally relieved for a break. I wandered into the kitchen only to see an excited Adrien wearing a hairnet and an apron covered in flour. Papa was showing him how to roll the pastry dough and Adrien was pure sunshine, exuding happiness so brightly I couldn’t resist snapping a picture. I had two texts, both confirming that our two friends would be coming for dinner.

“Mari! Your dad is going to teach me how to bake!”

I grinned at him. “You fit right in. You’re a true Dupain-Cheng.”

If possible, he brightened further. “Oh, I can’t do anything yet.”

Papa clasped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a natural, kid. And I only let family into my kitchen.”

“Papa, you’re going to make me go blind from sunshine’s smile,” I joked lightly.

He laughed loudly and Adrien blushed, but he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“I’m heading upstairs to get something to eat. Have fun, you two.” I left the kitchen, climbing the stairs as I sent the picture to Alya and Nino.

**Alya: (Sun With Face )(Sun With Face )(Sun With Face )(Sun With Face )(Sun With Face )(Sun With Face ) **

**Nino: I dont think ive ever seen him that happy**

I made myself a sandwich, eating greedily before heading back downstairs and taking over the register once again. Before long, Adrien and papa emerged from the kitchen and sat at a table in the café, talking and, by the sound of my father’s guffaws, exchanging puns. By four, most of the customers had cleared out and maman headed upstairs to start dinner while the rest of us cleaned up. I watched Nino and Alya come in, smiling at Adrien, whose back was to the door.

“Mon dieu! _The_ Adrien Agreste is doing physical labor!” Alya gasped, and said Agreste whipped around.

“Alya! Nino!” They both wrapped him in a hugs.

“Were we a surprise? Mari invited us for dinner.”

“I figured a little happy surprise was in order.”

Adrien turned his smile to me and I was reminded, yet again, that, though I could talk to him now, he could still make my heart race. “You’re the best, Mari.”

I blushed. “I try.”

“You succeed.” He hugged me as a fluttery feeling settled in my stomach. Today was different than before. Today I knew that he might like me with and without the mask. My face burned so I buried it in his shoulder.

“Why don’t you all head up. I’ll finish up down here,” papa suggested, nudging me with a secret smile and a raised eyebrow.

We trailed up the stairs and collapsed on the couch in the living room.

“How have you guys been this weekend? I haven’t really talked to you much,” Adrien commented.

Alya smirked. “Yeah, it seems you didn’t have time to text us between your cuddling sessions with Mari.”

Adrien’s face reddened, so I intervened. “Oh come on, guys, don’t tease him. He’s entitled to as many cuddling sessions as he needs. He’s had a rough weekend.” He smiled up at me, moving his head to rest on my lap.

“Thanks, princess. At least you have my back.”

“Always, sunshine.” I winked at him with a smile.

“Nette did fill us in while you were at a shoot yesterday. How are you doing, dude?”

“I wasn’t doing too well when I found out, but I’m doing better now. Mari and her parents have made sure of that.”

“Good. You know we’re always here for you, bro.”

“Thanks, dude.”

“Oh, and Nette, Alya is meeting mom next Wednesday.”

My eyes darted to my best friend, who bit her lip at the thought. “Al, you’re going to be amazing. Sylvia will love you.”

“I told you so, babe.”

Alya sighed. “You can’t guarantee that. I’m taking her little boy away! She’ll probably hate me.”

I rolled my eyes. “Sylvia doesn’t hate anyone. You aren’t going to be the exception.”

“I’d better not be, or I’ll kill you all for lying to me.”

We chatted some more while waiting dinner and I played with Adrien’s hair. Dinner was a loud affair. Nino rambled about his DJing to maman and Adrien and papa tossed puns back and forth. Alya was ranting about the legitimacy of Ladynoir, which made me laugh. If only she knew the two were in the same room as her.

“They are always hugging and teasing each other!”

“You and I do that and we’re not dating.”

“I have a boyfriend!”

“Which is a recent development. And how do you know that they don’t have significant others underneath the mask?”

“They would have said something to combat the rumors!”

“And give Hawkmoth leverage?”

“I-,” Alya cut herself off, looking stumped.

I grinned victoriously, looking around to see the rest of the table looking at us.

“Did you just _win_ an argument against Alya?” Nino asked, shocked.

“Mmhmm!”

Alya huffed while everyone else laughed. After dinner, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and I went to my room. Alya and Nino claimed the chaise while Adrien sat on the computer chair.

“Oh, sure, leave me without a seat in my own room,” I mock-grumped sitting on the floor.

“I see a seat,” Alya commented. I turned and followed her line of sight to Adrien’s lap.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not that desperate.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m probably too bony to be comfortable, anyway.”

“Yeah, we need to fatten you up,” Nino commented.

Adrien smirked. “I’m sure my father would _love_ that.”

I frowned. “Sorry if it’s too early to mention the heavy stuff, but, Adrien, tell us. Do you _want_ to keep modelling?”

Both Nino and Alya shifted their bodies to focus on our blond-haired friend, who sighed. “I don’t know. I want to go to university, maybe scale it back to one shoot a week? I know my dad just wants me to model full-time. He’s even threatened to not pay for my school, but I really don’t see myself in the fashion industry.”

I nodded. “Good.”

“Good?”

“You’re thinking about what you want, bro,” Nino explained. “For the first time ever. We want you to be happy being yourself.”

Adrien blushed. “What about you guys? What are you doing once we graduate?”

Alya spoke up first. “Going to school for journalism. Shocker, right?”

“I’m going to take a year to explore my abilities working as a DJ, and if it doesn’t work out, I’ll go to school after that.”

“I’m positive you’ll make it, dude. I’ve heard your mad DJ skills.” Nino fist bumped his best friend.

“I’ll go to school and study fashion. Big surprise there.”

“And here I am, never having even thought about it,” Adrien sighed.

“Adrien, we have parents that encouraged us to figure out what we wanted to do. How were you expected to do that _and_ live your jam-packed life?”

Our other friends nodded in agreement.

“You don’t have to try to make me feel better, guys. I should have been thinking about it.”

Alya huffed. “Adrien Florence Agreste!”

“That’s not my middle name, Alya.”

“We are a lot of things, but we have never been ones to lie to spare feelings. Do we wish you had been able to think about it? Absolutely. Could any of us have figured ourselves out while living your life? Not a chance in hell. Exhibit A—I know you don’t want to hear it, but your dad is a grade-A douche and I wish nothing but the worst for him.”

“Ditto,” Nino chimed.

“Agreed.”

Adrien sighed again. “Thanks, guys.”

“Now, from what Mari tells me, your schedule is more lax since both your father and Nathalie are gone. I’m sorry that he’s missing your birthday, but you can take this time to discover yourself. You’re fluent in mandarin. Ditch those lessons. Do you want to continue fencing?”

“Maybe once a week instead of three times?”

“Good. Piano?”

“I really haven’t learned anything new there in years.”

“Ditch.” Adrien nodded. “Now, what do you _like?_ ”

“Making people happy.”

“Like a comedian?”

“Not really? I like jokes, but not like that. I like making people smile, especially kids. I’m really liking learning to bake. I like physics.”

“Well, whenever you think of an idea, talk to us. We make pretty good sounding boards,” Alya offered.

 “Thanks, you guys. You make everything so much easier.”

“Anything for you, dude.”

We eased back into easier topics after that, happy to hang out together, until Alya and Nino needed to go back to their houses. Adrien and I settled back into the chaise and watched more anime.

“I really appreciate you, Mari,” he commented quietly.

“I really appreciate you, Adrien.”

“I’m glad we have gotten close. You mean a lot to me and I don’t know how I would have gotten through this weekend without you.” The sincerity ringing in his voice cut through me.

“You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for,” I insisted.

“Princess, I don’t think you understand what it’s like to be touch starved. For a while Nino’s fist bumps made me feel like the blood was rushing too fast through my veins. As much as I’ve never wanted Chloe in the way she wants, I can’t push her away because she’s one of the few people I ever got affection from. God, Mari, when you plopped your head in my lap and looked at me like you wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to me, I thought I was having a heart attack. This past week has been the most consistently I’ve been touched in years. After having so much affection, the thought of going through this weekend without it scared the hell out of me.”

I attempted to press myself even closer to him. “Adrien, I don’t want you to ever have to go through that again. Seriously, tell me when you need contact. You are never _ever_ a burden to me. I absolutely love cuddling— _especially_ with you. Nino is a cuddler and for all his ‘dude’ and ‘bro’ talk, he’s not a macho-no-homo man. He will be happy to help you. I think he was just worried that you wouldn’t like to be cuddled by him. Alya is aggressively affectionate and I’d even bet that Chloe is trying to help when she’s all over you. She might be a bitch sometimes, but she’s not stupid and she does care about you.”

“Thank you, Mari.”

“Stop thanking me for being honest with you. I’m literally just doing what any real friend would do. Now let’s get ready for bed.”

I kissed his forehead and grabbed my PJs before going into the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Adrien had changed, too, into a black tank top with red trim and a ladybug on the left breast and fluffy red bottoms with black dots. I smirked at him. “Ladybug fan?”

His face turned pink quickly. “How could I not be? She’s awesome.”

“True. Bathroom’s all yours, shut the lights off when you’re done and meet me in bed.”

He nodded and walked past me. Once the door shut, I whispered, “Tikki?” The kwami flew up and grinned at me. “You okay? How’s Plagg?”

“I’m good. Adrien just checked on Plagg. He’s good, too. I’ve got plenty of cookies and Plagg knows where the brie is.”

Nodding, I went up to bed, settling under the covers and checking Facebook on my phone. Adrien joined me before long and curled around me. Rose had posted a funny cat video, and soon we were sucked into the ‘related videos’, laughing quietly until I drifted off.

* * *

 

“Mari. Mari. Princess, wake up. Maaaariiiiii.”

I blinked slowly, my eyes focusing on green ones. “Adrien?”

“Come on, princess, we need to get ready for school.” I grunted. “Priiiinceeeeess. Don’t you want to want breakfast with your mother and I?”

I looked more closely at him, noting that he had already changed and brushed his hair. “Ugh, you’re such a morning person, sunshine. It’s gross.”

“You know you love it.”

“You have no proof.”

He chuckled softly. “Come on, sleepy head. Your mom made crepes.” I sighed and hauled myself into a sitting position. “I’ll be downstairs.”

He left and I called out to my kwami. “Good morning, Marinette! How did you sleep?”

I responded while getting up and picking out my outfit. “Really well, actually. It’s nice to have someone next to you.”

“Adrien seemed to sleep well, too. Plagg says he seems more well-rested than usual.”

I finished getting dressed and held out my purse for Tikki, who slipped in. Downstairs, maman was sitting at the table with Adrien, and they were conversing in mandarin.

“See? Who needs mandarin lessons? You can get in all the practice you need here,” I commented.

They both turned to me with smiles. “Well at least someone is interested in my culture. Marinette, I’m sorry, but I have decided that Adrien is my child now. You have no say in the matter.”

I laughed as Adrien blushed. “Careful, maman, don’t scare the poor boy off.”

“Adrien, darling, let me know if you ever need anything, and, again, you are welcome in this house any time. I need to go help Tom with the bakery. Have a good day at school, you two.” She got up, pausing to kiss the top of both of our heads before disappearing.

“I told you, my parents love you,” I said, lifting a forkful of strawberry crepe to my mouth.

The blond grinned at me. “Your whole family is amazing, Marinette. I love you guys.”

“We love you, too, sunshine. You always have a home here.”

Walking to school was a calm affair. We walked mostly in silence and in very close proximity to each other. Our arms were always touching and, as we neared the school, eyes were immediately on us. Nino and Alya were on the front steps.

“Wow. Adrien, you got her here ten minutes before the bell. You are a good influence!” exclaimed Alya, patting the spot next to her. We sat and I felt his arm go around my shoulders. “Did you guys have a good night?”

I snorted. “Yeah, and this morning, maman adopted Adrien as her own.”

Nino laughed. “That was fast.”

“I think she likes him more than she likes me.”

I looked to see the blond boy blushing again. “Mari, no….”

I nudged him in the ribs. “I was kidding, sunshine. Besides, if anyone deserves an extra set of adoptive parents, it’s you. Speaking of, everyone, stand up.” Surprisingly, the three listened without question. “Now, Adrien and I talked last night and our sunshine child needs hugs, so we’re going to group hug the shit out of him.”

Almost simultaneously, the three of us crowded around the fourth and hugged him.

“Are we group-hugging Adrien? I’m in!” I heard Kim shout right before I felt his arms around us, and then more arms, and more, and more. When the warning bell rang, we pulled apart to see most of our class crowded around Adrien, who had a far-off look in his eyes and a small grin on his face.

“Thanks, guys,” he told them.

Alix spoke up. “Are you kidding, Agreste? We’ve been wanting to give you a group hug since the first time you model-smiled at us as if we wouldn’t figure out that you were upset. For all we fight, our class is a family. Don’t you forget that.”

We all headed inside and Adrien grabbed my hand.

“You are loved, Adrien Agreste. And not because you’re rich and famous,” I told him, squeezing his hand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien becomes a more permanent feature in the Dupain-Cheng household.

“Mari?” Adrien asked from beside me as we walked through the park.

“Yeah, hon?”

“Is it okay if I stay over again tonight?”

I rolled my eyes. “You could completely move in and neither my parents nor I would object. None of us want to see you alone in that mansion of yours.”

“Really?”

“When will you learn how wanted you are?” I wondered at him.

Adrien shrugged, jostling the hand I had resting in the crook of his arm. “I have some nighttime prior engagements three times a week, though, and I don’t want to come over too late and disturb you guys.”

“What time are you usually done?” I asked, knowing the answer.

“Nine thirty or so, usually. It happens Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I can just not sleep over those days…,” he trailed off.

“Well I am never asleep before ten. I’ll show you where the spare key is and you can let yourself in.”

“Are you sure?” His hands fidgeted with the bottom of his over shirt.

“Maman and Papa have to be up early, so just don’t wake them up and it will be fine.”

“I know your mom joked about adopting me, but I really don’t want to be a burden on them. I’m an extra mouth to feed. If I’m staying there, I’ll be taking up hot water and electricity, and, Mari, I’d be invading your personal space, taking over your alone time. I’ve noticed that you haven’t been designing while I’m there.”

“Hey dumb-dumb, you’ve only been over for two nights. I worked on a project Saturday. My parents are not poor; they can afford some extra food and hot water. I am not shy; if I want to work on my designs or have some alone time, I will just kick you down into the living room for a few hours. As for personal space, do you think you can manage not to go into my supply closet?” AKA where I was keeping my stuff for my Chat dress.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then we’re good. Why don’t you head to your house and grab some more stuff. Then, come home. If you’re still wary, you can talk to maman and papa.”

Adrien took a few breaths to answer, looking skeptically at me. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am,” I answered, meeting his eyes.

He pulled out his phone to text the Gorilla for a ride. “I also have a weird kind of need.” I nodded for him to continue. “I…really like camembert?” He seemed disgusted even saying those words. “Would it be okay if I kept some in your fridge?”

I laughed. “No, Adrien, _that’s_ where I draw the line, with you keeping cheese in my fridge.”

“Oh ha ha.” He pouted at me and we headed out of the park, where Adrien got into the car with his bodyguard.

By now, it was a little after four and the bakery was empty when I arrived home, save maman and papa cleaning up.

“Hello, Mari, how was school?” maman asked, smiling gently at me.

“It was good. I wanted to talk to you guys about something, though.”

They exchanged a glance and maman flipped the closed sign so we could all sit down at a table and talk freely.

“So, you both know that Adrien has had a bit of a rough home life,” I started and they nodded. “The poor kid has barely even been hugged in the five years since his mother passed away.” The frowns on my parents’ faces were immediate. “I know you guys are welcoming and love him, but did you mean it when you said he could stay as long as he needs?”

“Of course. He could move in here if he wanted,” papa replied without hesitation.

“He’s picking up some more of his stuff before coming back here, and he’ll be spending a few weeks, at least.” They both nodded, seeming to sense that I had more to say. “He’s worried about being a physical and financial burden to us. He also has some…prior engagements a few times a week that will keep him out late, and he won’t get here until ten or so, so he’s worried that you guys wont like that.”

Papa smiled and maman laughed. “Oh, Marinette, he can come in your skylight like you do for all we care. We trust you both.”

They knew? “Um. What?”

“Honey, did you honestly think we didn’t know you were Ladybug? You came to our house during that zookeeper akuma!” Her eyes crinkled in amusement.

“But…,” I trailed off.

“We are so proud of you, honey. Scared to death, but proud.”

“Oh. Well. I guess you guys should meet Tikki, then.”

At her name, she flew out of my purse and hovered near my shoulder.

“Pleased to meet you.”

“And you, Tikki, was it?” The kwami nodded.

“Help yourself to a cookie, Tik,” I told her. She flew behind the counter.

“So, those things give you your powers and eat cookies?” papa asked.

“Kwamis, yes. Tikki prefers cookies, but Plagg, Chat’s kwami, likes cheese. Camembert, specifically.”

Papa grinned triumphantly at maman. “See! I told you I didn’t eat the brie!”

“And Chat…Adrien…doesn’t know that I know his secret, and he doesn’t know mine, so we need to keep it to ourselves.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, maman, papa. This means a lot.”

“We love both of you children. What do you guys think about pizza night tonight in honor of our new housemate?”

Papa and I cheered as we saw Adrien’s car pull up outside. He carried a duffle bag and waved goodbye to Gorilla, making his way into the bakery and smiling at us.

“Our final child has arrived!” maman called. “We were just talking about dinner, Adrien. We were thinking pizza to celebrate having a new member of our household. What do you think?”

Said boy grinned, relief and happiness washing over his face. “You guys are really happy about having me here?”

Papa answered this time. “Of course we are, son. We love having you here.”

“Honestly, being here has made me happy. Your home is very comforting.”

“It’s your home, too, Adrien, for as long as you need it,” maman told him and pulled him into a hug. He leaned into the touch. “Now, what do you like on your pizza?”

“I don’t really know. I haven’t had it enough times to really have favorites. Pizza isn’t exactly dietitian approved.”

“We’ll get cheese and pepperoni, then.”

The three of us went upstairs while papa finished locking up downstairs. Adrien unloaded several wheels of cheese into the fridge before bringing his bag up to my room.

“Thank you again, Mari. It’s so amazing of you to take me in like this. We weren’t even close friends until recently.”

“Maybe so, but you are one of my _best_ friends, and I would do anything for my best friends.”

“Can we cuddle and watch TV tonight?”

“Sure, but we’re going to have to do it in the living room. I’m pretty sure maman and papa are excited to spend some time with you,” I told him.

“They’ll be okay with the closeness? They won’t think that we’re secretly dating or something?”

“Adrien, we sleep in the same bed. They know that we’re close. And no, they won’t think we’re together unless we start making out or something.”

I smirked as his face turned red. “Okay.”

We went back downstairs, where my parents were chatting in the living room. We sat on the couch next to them. “Adrien, honey, take this.” Maman handed him a key. “It’s the spare one until we can get another made.”

“Thank you, Sabine, Tom. You have no idea how much this means to me. I truly appreciate everything you are doing for me.”

“Oh, honey, it’s no trouble. We’re so glad you’re staying with us, even just for a little while.”

“Even when I go back, I’ll come visit.”

“Well, you better! We don’t just adopt every teenager we come across, you know. We expect you to come say hello biweekly, at the least.”

Adrien chuckled. “I’m sure I can make that happen.”

“Good, then we will hear no more of this talk of you thinking you are a burden. You are a Dupain-Cheng.”

We all settled on the couch and flipped on the TV to wait for pizza. When it arrived, we ate on the couch instead of at the table, watching movies. Papa and maman cuddled together at one end of the couch while Adrien and I took up the other end. It was all very domestic, and I loved every minute of it. Maman and papa went to bed at seven thirty while we stayed in the living room until almost ten. I let Adrien take the bathroom first this time while I gathered the mess from dinner.

Tikki flew in front of me, and behind her was a little black kwami. “Hello! You must be Plagg.”

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re Marinette-slash-Ladybug. Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. The kid has been very happy lately, so thank you for helping him out. I’ve wanted to throttle his old man for years.”

I smiled and scratched behind his ears, which he pretended not to lean into. “Noted. Nice to meet you, Plagg. Thank you for taking such good care of him all these years.”

The little god grumbled and flew back upstairs as I finished up. I got to my bedroom as Adrien stepped out of the bathroom.

“All yours, Mari.”

I picked up my PJs and got ready for bed, hearing Adrien and Plagg talk quietly. I made sure to make a lot of noise while leaving the bathroom so as to not startle him.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready for bed yet. I’ll probably do some designing.”

The blond nodded. “I’ll just be on my phone. I’m not quite tired yet, but I do want to lie down.”

I sat at my desk as he climbed up to bed and drew up several rough sketches of designs, but they weren’t coming out like I imagined. Sighing, I began to doodle little caricatures of my friends. I did Alya, Nino, Adrien, and I before grinning and doing ones of Ladybug and Chat Noir as well. I was working on shading when my eyes began to droop and I decided it was time to head to bed. Adrien smiled at me as I plugged in my phone and got under the covers. Automatically, he lifted his arm and I snuggled into his side. My mind wandered to what he told me as Chat, that I must think he’s annoying for wanting cuddles.

“Adrien?”

“Yeah, Marinette?”

“Can I tell you something?” His arm stiffened around my side.

“Anything, princess.”

“I know you were touch starved and you really _need_ these cuddling sessions, but I really _like_ them. You mean a lot to me, Adrien, and I love being so close to you.”

The tension seemed to bleed out of him, his shoulders and arm relaxing around me. “I feel the same way, Mari.”

“Goodnight, Adrien. I’m glad you’re staying here.”

“Goodnight, princess. I’m glad you’re letting me.”

The next day passed much the same way until after school, when he went to his house instead of home with me. I worked on the dress while I knew I had time. I was able to get the majority of the bodice done before dinner and finished it up before patrol. I still needed to make the waist belt and embroider the skirt. The embroidery would take the longest. Admittedly, I should have been working on homework, but I could do that with Adrien there.

Chat was, as always, waiting at our meeting spot. “Unusually quiet this past weekend, huh?” I asked.

“Yeah. It kind of worries me,” Chat frowned.

“Me too, Chaton. But otherwise, how are you doing?” I wondered if he would tell me anything he wouldn’t tell Marinette, like if I was making him uncomfortable in any way.

“Really good. I actually kind of moved in with that friend of mine.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that working out?”

“Great. She’s amazing and her parents kind of adopted me as their own. I don’t feel like someone is judging everything I do.”

“That’s wonderful, kitty. I’m extremely happy for you. Be careful getting to her house on patrol nights, though. Make sure no one sees Chat around her house.” I mostly said it in hopes that he would give me time to get home before him.

“Of course, my lady. I wouldn’t put civilians in danger.”

I nodded. “Let’s patrol, then.” For the next hour, we jumped on buildings, and, upon seeing nothing suspicious, headed home. Chat ran in the opposite direction of my house, which I was grateful for. I slipped into my room and dug out my homework to work on. It wasn’t long before Adrien got there, quietly coming into my room and taking great care to close my trap door quietly.

“Hey, Mari.”

“Hello, sunshine.”

“You’re not done with your homework yet? Did you help in the bakery today?”

I smiled sheepishly at him before responding. “No, I got to work on a project. I get very single minded when I’m excited about something.”

“Oh? Am I allowed to know what the project is?” Curiosity danced in his eyes.

“Nope! Not even Alya gets to know.”

The boy next to me pouted. “Okay, Mari. Do you need help at all? I got all my work done before my meeting.”

“Nah, I’m good. Keep me company, though?”

“Of course, princess.”

He sat on the ground beside me and leaned his head against my thigh. I worked a little faster than before, eager to cuddle with him and play with his hair. It took me less than an hour to finish. I looked down to see Adrien scrolling through his phone. Placing my fingers in his hair, I scratched at his scalp gently. He stopped scrolling and nudged his face further into my leg. Slowly, I heard him start to purr so quietly I almost didn’t hear it. I continued to play with his hair and scratch at his head until it as clear that he was falling asleep.

“Okay, sunshine, let’s go up to bed.”

We clambered up the ladder and collapsed into a pile of limbs on the bed. I resumed playing with his hair until he passed out.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has anxiety over meeting Nino's mom, Marinette gets some time to talk to Tikki, and Adrien is adorable.

“I am _freaking out_.” Alya had dragged me away from Nino and Adrien the second we got to school.

“Calm down, Al. I promise it will be fine.”

“Will you come over after school and help me pick out what to wear? Please, Mari.”

I grimaced. “Alya, it’s Wednesday.”

“Shit. No way you can get out of it?”

“Someone has to help papa with the load while maman runs the shop.”

“Damn it.”

A thought occurred to me—we have an extra person in the house. “Though, if we can convince Adrien to help in my place, I’m off the hook.”

Eyes widened, Alya took off, pulling me back to the boys and wrapping her arms around Adrien in a hug. “Sunshine, you know I love you, right?”

His brows pinched together. “Yeah, Al, I love you, too. What’s up?”

“Well, I need Mari to come to my house after school.”

Adrien gave her an amused grin. “And? I just moved in with her family, Alya, it’s not like I control where she goes.”

Alya blinked. “Okay, we’re coming back to that. But no, Tom and Sabine need her help unloading the delivery truck, but if _you_ could help them, Mari could come help me out.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can do that. No problem.”

“Yes! Thank you!” Alya kissed his cheek and went to Nino’s side.

“Feel better, babe?” he asked, squeezing her hand and she nodded.

I stepped up next to Adrien. “Thanks. I think she was about to have a heart attack if I couldn’t help her.”

He chuckled quietly. “I don’t doubt it. And anyway, if I’m going to join the family, I should be involved in the family business.” He winked at me and my mind wandered to other ways he could join the family.

I pulled out my phone to text maman the change of plans, cutting off my thoughts before they could wander too far. After school, I waved to the boys as Alya pulled on my arm.

“Okay, girl, Adrien _moved in?_ And you didn’t tell me about it?”

“I didn’t want to make it seem like a big deal in front of him. He’s already worried that he’s this big burden in our lives. Plus, it’s only temporary. Just until his dad gets back.”

Her eyebrows raised in the middle and she pursed her lips. “Still. You doing okay? Being around him twenty-four-seven?”

“Honestly, yes. He’s really become an amazing friend. The cuddling doesn’t hurt, either. I think we’ve both been sleeping better.” He certainly seemed to be soothing the constant paranoia that came with being a hero that a villain is after all the time.

Alya took out her keys and let us into her house. Her sisters were still at school, so it was unusually quiet. “I have noticed that you are more well-rested. I’m glad that this is good for you, Mari. And who knows? Maybe he’ll realize how amazing you are and start reciprocating your feelings,” she teased, collapsing onto her bed.

“Okay, so, I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I kind of think he’s already started?” I knew I was red as I smiled sheepishly at my best friend.

“What? Spill!”

“It’s just the way that he looks at me sometimes. He’s been telling me over and over how much he appreciates me. I’m not sure that he realizes it yet, or if he does, he’s still thinking it over, but I think I might actually have a chance.”

“This is amazing! We’re totally going to be best friends going out with best friends! We’ll have double dates and cuddle piles _all the time._ ” She bounced up and down, grinning.

“Calm down, babe. We have to let Adrien figure it out on his own.”

“Okay. Fair. Anyway, back to why we’re here—outfit. Go.”

Rolling my eyes, I walked to her closet, rifling through. “You really need to calm down, hon. Everything will go perfectly. You’ll realize that you’re stressing over nothing and you’ll call me afterwards.”

“Yeah, okay. If I text you an SOS, will you call and fake an emergency?”

“Sure, but you’re not going to need to.” I picked out some jeans without holes in them and a black blouse. “Here. It will look like you put effort in, but you’ll still look like Alya.”

“Thank you, babe. I owe you.” She hugged me tight.

“All you owe me is the right to say ‘I told you so’ when you call me tonight to tell me how wonderfully it went.”

“That sounds like a deal.”

“Good. Everything will be great, hon. You are a beautiful, confident, brave woman who adores her boyfriend. Sylvia will see that. Now let’s get some homework done before we fail.”

We took out our books and made quick work of homework—luckily not much had been assigned. It wasn’t long before we heard the front door slam open, followed by the voices of Alya’s sisters.

“The terrors are home,” she commented.

“Do you need to go...,” I trailed off.

“No, dad picked them up today. He’s in charge.”

Nodding, I fell back onto the bed beside her. We laid there for a while, just staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the house. Beside me, Alya started laughing.

“What?” I asked.

“Right now, Adrien is helping your parents unload a delivery truck for the first time. Bet you five euros that he’s grinning like a maniac because he feels like part of the family.”

“I like to keep my money, thanks. That’s exactly what he’s doing.”

“God, he’s such a ball of sunshine. I wonder what he’ll be like when you guys finally get together.”

I let myself imagine his face brightening when he realizes that I’m Ladybug. “We’ll need some sunglasses.” Alya cackled in response. “Anyway, how are non-boy-related things going for you?”

“Pretty great. I need to come up with some more articles and stuff for the Ladyblog. The lulls in akuma activity make my followers restless. Can you believe it’s almost been a week? It’s unusual.”

“Yeah, I’ve been kind of worried about what that means. What if Hawkmoth is planning something?”

“Hon, you worry too much. Ladybug and Chat Noir will take care of it. They’re not slacking off, I’ve seen them doing their patrol routes.”

It was nice to know how much faith Alya had in me. “You’re right. They got this.”

“Pfft. I’m always right, especially when it comes to Paris’ superheroes.”

“Fair enough, ladyblogger. What are you thinking about for articles?”

“Maybe some facts about meditation and yoga and stuff? Like how to stop yourself from getting akumatized? I wish I could understand their patrol route so that I could stop them for an interview.

“I’m sure whatever you think up will be a hit,” I assured her.

“Thanks, girl. Can you help me curl my hair before I have to go over? If we have time, we could do yours too! Give Adrien something new to look at.” She winked at me.

* * *

We did have enough time to curl my hair as well and I could feel it bouncing against my head as I walked home. The bakery was all closed up by the time I got there, so I went in through the actual door, for once. Maman was the only one I saw.

“Hey maman! How did everything go today?”

She looked up and smiled at me. “Good! Adrien was a big help with the load, and so eager! Your father is taking a shower and I think Adrien is up in your room feeding—what’s his name? Plagg? He grabbed some cheese before going up. I brought up some cookies for Tikki.”

Said kwami zipped out of my bag and over to the plate maman had nodded to. Grinning, I headed towards the stairs.

“Oh, and Marinette?” I turned back to look at her. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

Heat rose in my cheeks as I resumed towards my room, my footfalls louder than necessary so Adrien would hear me. When I stepped through the trap door, he was sitting on my chaise with his school books open around him.

“Hey, Mari. How’s Alya doing?” he asked, not looking up from what he was writing.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of her freak-outs. “Still a nervous wreck, but at least after today, it will all be over with. You know, you can use my desk. I don’t mind.”

He looked up. “Are you sure? I don’t—“ He froze, staring at me, and I felt my face heat up once again. “That-that’s a new loo-a new look on you.”

“Uh, yeah. We curled Alya’s hair and decided to do mine as well. Does it look okay?”

“Beautiful. Um—I mean—your hair looks real-really nice!”

It’s good to know that I could make him flustered. I smiled at him and ran my hand across the back of his shoulders as I passed him. “Thank you, sunshine.” I placed my backpack next to my desk and turned to see a red-faced boy still staring at me. Is this what happens when flirting is turned back on him? I should do it more often.

“I did my homework with Alya, so, really, use my desk.”

Nodding gratefully, Adrien picked up his things and shuffled over and sat. “Oh my god, Mari, these are the cutest things ever.”

I turned towards him again and saw that he was holding my Ladybug and Chat Noir doodles. Smiling, I rolled my eyes. “They’re just doodles, hon. You can have them, if you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course. It’s the other page that I want to hang up, anyway.”

He carefully tucked the paper into one of his textbooks before picking up the other page.

“Wow, Mari. We all look so adorable!”

“You _are_ so adorable!” He didn’t move his head to look at me, but I knew he was blushing.

“Well, sure, _I_ am. I’m a _model,_ but what about Chat Noir?”

Smirking, I decided to play along. “What about him?”

“Well, isn’t he more ruggedly handsome and datable than adorable?”

“I think he could be both, Adrien. I mean, he’s adorable like a kitten but also, like, _damn_ that boy has muscles. The skintight suit certainly helps, too.” I heard a light choking noise and moved to the side of my desk to see his all-too-red face. “Are you blushing, Adrien? Do you have a crush on Chat Noir or something?”

“I-I, um. I’m more of a Ladybug fan, myself.”

“Oh yeah? You did say that you’re bi, though, so you must, objectively, at least, admit that Chat fills out his suit _very_ well.”

“Well, I guess so....” He looked like he was in the most uncomfortable talk of his life.

“C’mon, guys and girls all over Paris are drooling over him.” I nudged his arm, hoping to get him more flustered, like before, but this time, my touch seemed to snap him out of it.

He swiveled the chair to face me more. Uh-oh. I activated Chat-mode. “What about you, princess? Do you drool over Chat Noir?” I saw the Chat-like mischievousness light his eyes, which actually made it easier for me to shoot back an answer.

I winked at him. “Only when he’s not looking.” Red bloomed in his face again, but he didn’t look away. “And you? Do you ever drool over Ladybug?”

That got him to look down. “We-well, um,” he started, but didn’t continue.

“Don’t be embarrassed, sunshine. You know, Alya has told me all about her fantasies of threesomes with the two heroes. I’ve heard it all before.” As I knew it would, that just made his sputtering worse. I should cut him a break. “Alright, Agreste, I’ll let up. Calm down. I don’t _actually_ need to hear all about your lusty thoughts on a Parisian superhero.” _Though I am curious._ It took the poor blond a while to calm down and focus back on his homework.

I tidied up my room a bit as he worked, collecting laundry and making sure I still had clean towels in the bathroom and that the tub was moderately clean. By the time I was done, Adrien was, too.

“I think I’m going to take a bath tonight, so you can use my computer to entertain yourself up here or you can watch TV or something with my parents.”

“Oh! Uh, of course. I’ll probably go-go downstairs while you do that.”

“Cool. Let’s go see what’s for dinner!”

After a pleasant dinner, I set about drawing my bath, choosing a woodsy bath bomb this time. I didn’t realize how badly I needed the bath until the hot water began to unknot the muscles in my back. I let myself sink down into the water, listening to the slow music coming from my phone. I had been carrying more stress in my shoulders than I had known. Tikki floated in before too long, as I knew she would. We had less time to talk now that Adrien was here.

“Hello, Marinette.”

“Hey, Tikki. How are you doing?”

“Very well. I must admit that it is easier now that your parents know of my existence.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, you’ve been pretty well provided for on the cookies front, huh?”

Tikki giggled. “Oh yes! Sabine has even been talking to me about my favorite flavors so she can maybe experiment with them!”

Laughing, I picked up a hand to scratch her on the head. “I’m sure she’ll be glad for another guinea pig to test her and papa’s experiments.”

“I will be happy to help! What about you, Marinette? How have you been? I’ve noticed the tension in your back.”

“I’m doing very well, too, Tik. I think I’m just tense over the sudden changes in my life. Finding out about Chat, helping Adrien out, him moving in. All positive changes, but it’s a lot. And now we haven’t had an akuma in almost a week, so that’s been worrying me.”

“As long as you’re taking care of yourself, you’ll be okay. I wouldn’t worry too much about Hawkmoth. It’s not like he can save up his powers, they’re the same strength whether he’s using them or not. Whatever happens, we can handle it.”

“I really do hate keeping all this from Adrien.”

“I know, Marinette. It is necessary, though.”

“But maman and papa know! Nothing bad has happened because of that!”

“Yes, but they aren’t the target of akumas. No one will think to grill them for information, but they _will_ for Chat.”

“I get it, Tik, I just don’t want to continue lying to him.”

“Once Hawkmoth stops being a threat, we’ll tell him.”

“What if that’s not for another ten years? I can’t lie to him for that long. I love him. He’s my best friend.”

“Do you think you could last a couple months? Then we’ll revisit the subject. Maybe let him know that you know and that we can’t reveal ourselves yet.”

“Yeah. Okay. I can do two months.” I nodded firmly, trying to convince myself.

“I believe in you, Marinette.”

“Thank you, Tikki.”

She snuggled my cheek before dropping to land on my shoulder with her feet in the water. We sat there for the next hour or so, waiting until the warmth started to leave the tub before leaving ourselves. I dressed in my PJs before exiting the bathroom in case Adrien had come up.

I texted Alya.

**Me: Hey girl (8:04PM)**

**Me: let me know when you’re ready and you can call (8:04PM)**

**Alya: will do. We’re having dessert rn (8:05PM)**

I smiled, knowing that it was going well. Slipping downstairs to see Adrien on the couch, watching anime, I plopped down next to him and he turned his hundred-watt smile on me.

“Well you’re cheery. What’s happening in that beautiful head of yours?”

He shrugged, smile still in place. “It was a good night with good people. I like having conversations with your parents.”

I groaned. “They didn’t tell you any stories, did they?”

“No, but I’m definitely going to have to ask about them next time you’re busy and leave me alone with them.”

I shoved his shoulder and he leaned dramatically far away before pushing back towards me and landing with his head on my lap. “Oh no! I’ve fallen onto the princess and I can’t get up!”

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and let my fingers run through his hair. “You could have just asked for cuddles.”

“Boo, where’s the fun in that? Besides, now I get to rest my head upon the lap of my beautiful princess!”

“Oh, I’m yours, now, am I?” I teased, watching his face flush.

“N-no! I didn’t mean-like-a-um _possession_ or anything it’s just-I’m the only one that calls you that? I think? I’m sorry.”

“I’m just teasing, sunshine. I’ll be your princess as long as you’re my knight in shining armor.” I winked, enjoying his stuttering.

“Honestly, Marinette, I think you’re the one that saves me, but I’ll be your knight as long as you’ll have me.”

Smiling at him, I stroked my fingers more firmly through his hair. “Careful, Sir Agreste. I may demand a lifetime of servitude from you.”

“Oh no! Not a lifetime of cuddles and eating your parents’ homemade meals! How will I survive?”

I winked at him again. “It might make it a bit hard for you to get a girlfriend, what with you constantly hanging out with another cute girl and calling her princess.”

Adrien put on a mock-surprised face. “Marinette! That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me addicted to your cuddles so that poor little Adrien Agreste will never manage to get a girlfriend.”

I sighed dramatically. “Noooo! You’ve found out about my master plan!”

“Gosh, you’re so selfish, Mari, going so far as to open up your home to me so I don’t see other girls.”

Giggling, I leaned down and kissed his forehead.  “Yup, all this just to ensure that Adrien Agreste is all mine.”

“Does this mean that I can duel anyone who tries to take you away from me, at least?”

“Absolutely. Fight for my honor, good sir. And you’d better win.”

“Obviously. I can’t let my princess fall into the wrong hands.” This conversation was getting a little too close to a ‘we’re dating’ kind of conversation. I’m his? He’s mine? Fending off other suitors? “So you said that it’d be hard for me to get a girlfriend, but what about a boyfriend? Do you think I could get one of those?”

“Excluding the fact that your dad would kill you? Maybe, as long as the guy wasn’t jealous of all the time you spend with me. I _am_ missing some key parts if you want to be with a guy, so maybe he wouldn’t mind. _Or,_ he’ll be convinced that since you are not totally gay, that we sneak around behind his back. Depends on the guy.”

“Well don’t you worry, if I had a boyfriend that asked me to give up princess-knight cuddle time, I would kick him to the curb,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Good to know our cuddles mean so much to you.”

Adrien nuzzled his face into my stomach. We sat like that until my phone buzzed.

 **Alya: walking home w/ nino, call asap** **(Two Hearts ) (Two Hearts )(8:45)**

“Alright, Sir Adrien, let’s go upstairs so we can call Alya and Nino about their night.” He reluctantly got up and held out a hand to help me to my feet. Once upstairs with the trap door closed, I called Alya and put her on speaker.

“Hey girl!” her voice rang out.

“Adrien’s here, too.”

“Hey bro!” Nino called.

“So how’d it go? Was meeting Sylvia as bad as you feared?” Adrien asked mockingly.

I heard Alya sigh. “No, you guys were right, she’s a total sweetheart. Once we got started talking about Nino, it took all he could do to shut us up.”

“I told you so,” I taunted.

“Yes. You did, so thank you.”

“Any time, baby girl. Any time. I’m glad you guys had a good time.”

“With all the anxiety you were putting off, I half expected you to attract another akuma,” Adrien commented.

“I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Nino snorted. “Yes you were. But it’s okay, we still love you.”

“Ugh, whatever. Anyway, we just made it back to my place, so I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow. Love you!”

“Love you too! Have fun making out by your door!” I teased, hanging up.

After getting ready for bed, I laid in bed while Adrien took a shower and then joined me. We snuggled up and went through our phones before we drifted off, managing to be asleep before ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about bumping up the rating to E due to some stuff I've written for later on. Are you guys extremely for or against that? Let me know! I can tone it down if people really don't want that here. 
> 
> Also,I've had a few comments about Marinette calling out Adrien for calling her Princess, but in this story, it's been two years since the Evillustrator incident and I believe that's the only time in S1 he calls her that? Also, I've always watched the English dubs, where he never actually calls her that. Long story short, Chat Noir calling her princess never made a big enough impact on Marinette for her to think of it as a word only connected to Chat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe begins her redemption arc and Adrien has a really great birthday.

Surprisingly, when I woke up, Adrien was still next to me. I could also feel his hand on my bare side, my shirt riding up. His eyes were still closed, his face peaceful, and, this close to him, I could definitely feel a certain something pressing into my stomach. I tried to restrain my blush, knowing that it had nothing to do with me and everything to do with the phases of REM sleep. Adrien’s phone alarm started going off and I was surprised at how quickly he woke up and shut it off before turning back and looking at me.

“Oh! You-you’re awake!” Immediately, I felt the shifting of his hips away from me. “You’re-um-not usually awake until I’ve already gotten up and ready.”

I could feel the embarrassment coming off him, so I chose not to comment one way or another. “I guess I just slept really well last night. Ready to go get breakfast?”

He nodded quickly and turned, facing away from me as I climbed down the ladder and then started down the stairs, trying to give him some space. Maman was at the counter. “Good morning, Adrien, how did you sleep?”

“You didn’t name me Adrien, but I slept well, thanks!” I joked.

Surprised, Maman turned to me. “Mari! You’re awake!”

“Yeah, it surprised Adrien, too. He’ll be down in a minute. Fruit for breakfast today?”

She nodded, gesturing to the fruits she had already started slicing up. I put a variety on my plate, munching on them while I waited for Adrien to come down. It didn’t take too long and it seemed like he had composed himself.

“Good morning, darling!” maman greeted. “Fruit?” The blonde nodded and grabbed a plate. We ate in relative silence until maman needed to go downstairs. “Adrien, will you be here after school?”

“For a little while, maybe.  I have a photoshoot at four and then my night class.”

“And you, Marinette?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here. Seen you then, Maman!”

She left while Adrien and I lapsed into silence. We picked up our plates before too long, grabbing our backpacks and heading to school. We were about halfway through the park before Adrien spoke up. “Um, about earlier, you’re not upset, are you? It’s just something that happens to guys while they sleep.”

I giggled. “Chill, Adrien. I attended sixth grade health class, I know all about morning wood and REM cycles. Why would I be upset?”

“You—your health class talked about both sexes?”

My eyes widened at him. Oh my sweet, innocent sunshine child. “Yours didn’t?”

“Well, I know about, like the _anatomy_ of girls, but we definitely didn’t get into…function.”

“Wow, that explanation was certainly technical. So, you don’t really know much about how vaginas work, do you?”

“Well, like I said, I know basics? I know how babies grow and, like, that when you’re not pregnant you have periods and what those are. Your teachers even talked about things like morning wood?”

I rolled my eyes. “Please, we spent like three days on why guys have wet dreams. All the different forms of contraceptives and ways to prevent STDs and stuff.”

“Are there really that many different forms? We just talked about condoms and the pill and ‘if you’re not ready for a baby, don’t have sex’.” His face was redder than my suit.

“Oh you poor child. Did your homeschooling teach you anything?”

“My tutor mostly just emphasized abstinence.”

“Jesus Christ, you have so much to learn. Have you at least, like, _explored_ on your own?” His mouth opened and closed a few times and he was looking anywhere but at me. “I’m not trying to embarrass you, hon, I’m just genuinely trying to figure out if I need to ask my parents to give you the sex talk.”

“No. No! I’ve, um I’ve read some stuff and watched some stuff. I know enough to not require a talk.”

“Maybe not by my parents, but you should at least talk to Nino. He was in the same health class as I was, so he knows what I do. Trust me, no amount of reading or watching online will prepare you.”

I saw him frown and look at me. “Have you…,” he trailed off, obviously not wanting to offend me by asking his question.

“Had sex? No, but I’ve seen some porn and you can tell that it’s more for male pleasure than realism. Vaginas are complicated.”

“Good to know. Sorry, I didn’t realize I was so uneducated,” he muttered as we made it to the school.

Alya and Nino were already there, sitting on the step, making out, as if to prove my point. I wolf whistled as we approached and they came apart. “Still riding the high of a good family dinner?” I asked.

“A little bit,” Alya admitted.

“What’s wrong with Adrien?” Nino asked, looking at the beet red boy next to me.

“Well, Nino, Adrien has a favor to ask.” Adrien’s head bowed and his hands came to his face.

“Can you ask him for me?” he pleaded, causing Nino to look at me with wide, concerned eyes.

“I just found out that our sunshine boy has a sub-par sex education. According to him, it was all anatomy and no function.”

I noticed Alya holding back snickers as Nino replied, “Oh, shit, dude, yeah. I’ll help you out. Come over after school tomorrow and we can talk.”

Adrien just nodded, not looking at any of us.

“Calm down, sunshine, we’re not judging you, we know how sheltered you were.”

“It’s still embarrassing,” he grumped, walking ahead of us to class.

Alya turned to me. “How did that even come up?”

“I woke up before him today and was greeted by an erection to my stomach. He tried to apologize and explain, but I told him I knew what morning wood was and he was shocked. He knows about the parts of a woman’s reproductive organs and how they help make babies, but that’s it. I told him to talk to Nino or I’d have my parents give him the sex talk.”

Nino chuckled. “That must have been terrifying, the thought of the sex talk with the parents of the girl he’s sharing a bed with. I know your parents, Nette, but your dad is intimidating to look at even in a good mood.”

“I know, that’s how I figured I could get him to actually talk to you about it.”

“Good call. I’ll give him the basics and recruit my mom for advice. That woman’s been emphasizing the importance of a clitoris to me since the day I turned 16.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oooh, I’m sure Alya will benefit greatly from that.” Both of their faces turned red as we ducked into the classroom, sliding into our seats.

Alya elbowed me in the stomach. “Mari! You can’t just say something like that. We just barely got together!”

I smirked at her. “If either of you can honestly tell me that you weren’t thinking it, I’ll apologize.”

Both of them just looked at their desks.

Morning classes passed without consequence. We ate lunch at the bakery and returned, semi-ready for literature.

Mme Bustier stood from her desk at the sound of the final bell. “Good morning, class, we will be starting a pairs project on a Shakespeare play that will be due in one week. Before you get excited, I have already picked the pairs. Rose, you are with Kim and will be studying Twelfth Night, Marinette and Nino with Comedy of Errors, Juleka and Sabrina with Othello, Alix and Mylene with Midsummer Night’s Dream, Nathaniel and Ivan with Richard the Third, Chloe and Adrien with Taming of the Shrew, and Alya and Max with Much Ado about Nothing.”

I gave Adrien a reassuring pat on the shoulder, knowing that he hadn’t spoken to Chloe since the Nino incident. He leaned back into the touch while our teacher explained what the project was. We were able to use the rest of the time to meet with our partners. Adrien looked at me.

“Why me?” he asked.

“Maybe Mme Bustier thinks you are the only one who can tame that shrew,” I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He cracked a smile, but sighed as he got up to join Chloe and I took his spot.

Nino had already brought up a summary on his tablet and was reading it through. “Well this is going to be confusing.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s about two sets of identical twins who got separated when they were young and ended up in the same place and both sets of twins share names. Antipholus and Dromio of Syracuse and Ephesus.”

“Ahh. I’m assuming a lot of the mistaken identity trope, then.”

“Looks like it. Ugh, I hate Shakespeare, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“I think my dad said he was a fan, so let’s just find a detailed summary and take notes on it, for now, and then we can ask papa about it after school, if you’re free?”

“Sure dude! Any help we can get sounds good to me.”

We got to work, noticing everyone around us doing the same, even Chloe and Adrien. The rest of the day dragged on and we all went to the bakery after school. Maman and papa were both in the front of the shop when we arrived.

“Hello children!” maman greeted while still helping a customer.

“Hey maman! Papa, could we talk to you?”

He nodded, grabbing several croissants and sweets to bring to a table for us. “What can I do for you, daughter of mine?”

“Nette tells us that you actually _like_ Shakespeare? We have a project that we might need your help on,” explained Nino.

“Of course I love Shakespeare! His plays are all puns and dirty jokes!” Eyebrows around the table raised skeptically. “I’m not kidding, you just need to understand the language. What plays are you studying?”

“Nette and I have Comedy of Errors.”

Papa chuckled. “That’s one of my favorites, some great insult-based humor, especially when it comes to Nell, the cook.”

“Chloe and I have the Taming of the Shrew.”

“Ahh, there are a lot of dirty jokes in that one if you know what you’re looking for.”

“Max and I are doing Much Ado about Nothing, which I hadn’t even heard of until today.”

“When you looked it up, did it tell you what the title meant?”

Alya shrugged. “I’m assuming that ‘ado’ means ‘to do’, but that’s about it.”

“’Nothing’ used to be a slang term for virginity. The whole play is about what to do about virginity.”

“Seriously?” she asked incredulously.

“I told you, Shakespeare is not as dull as people think, you just have to adjust to the language and keep your mind open to the sheer amount of dick jokes.”

“You’re trying to trick us into thinking Shakespeare is going to be cool,” Nino accused.

Papa winked at him. “Just know that when guys are talking about their swords, they’re _probably not_ talking about the metal kind and that the ‘little death’ means orgasm, so death by sword…,” he trailed off and got up, heading back into the kitchen, leaving the four of us in shock.

“Well damn,” Alya started, picking up a cookie, “let’s read some fucking Shakespeare.”

I nodded in agreement, admittedly intrigued by the thought of this old English playwright being modernly funny. We ate and chatted about the project. Adrien told us that Chloe hadn’t said much, but didn’t seem to be planning to leave all the work on him, which was, at the least, progress.

Around 3:45, Adrien was picked up by the Gorilla and Alya headed home. Nino and I stayed at my house to start reading the play. Papa had recommended reading out loud to better understand the language and reading summaries of the scenes first. Surprisingly, he was right, and once the language started making sense, it really was funny. We were able to finish the first two acts before dinner, when Nino went home. A little after eight, I met Chat at our usual spot.

“Good evening, my lady, how is your day going?”

“It’s going well, Chaton, and you?”

“Eh, it was okay. I had to work, and I’d rather just spend more time with my friends. That’s life, though, I guess. Plus, now that I’m living with my friend, I see all my friends more often. I’m surprised my kwami isn’t complaining about having to stay hidden, he usually complains about everything.”

_I think that may have something to do with getting to spend time with Tikki._

“I’m sure he could tell how upset you were. If this girl’s house is making you feel happy, I’m sure he doesn’t mind hiding a little more. I know I’m certainly glad that you’re happy.” I nudged his shoulder with mine.

“Thank you, my lady. I know I can’t give you much information about my life, but a week ago I was convinced that this was going to be one of the worst months of my life and I’m starting to think it will be one of the best.”

I felt my heart thumping a bit faster in my chest. _I_ did that. “I’m so glad, kitty. And no akumas this week, to boot!”

“Huh, it has been a week, hasn’t it? That’s odd.”

“Let’s patrol, Chaton, then you can get back to your _friend_ ,” I teased with a smile before turning and heading to the edge of the building.

“Hey! She _is_ just a friend!” I didn’t have to see him to know that he was blushing.

I winked over my shoulder at him. “Well then you _definitely_ skipped a few steps when you moved in. Tell me, do you sleep in a guest room?”

“I—I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

I gave an exaggerated gasp, unable to resist teasing him, especially after learning of his lack of sexual education. “Mon Chaton, sleeping together already! My, my, you are a tomcat.”

“Oh my god, not like that! Let’s go, my lady.” He vaulted away faster than I had ever thought possible and I giggled before following him.

* * *

Friday morning seemed to go back to a normal routine, Adrien up and ready before waking me. Classes were average, though I was on the edge of my seat awaiting an akuma that never came. Nino and I planned to work more on our project Saturday and maybe Sunday if it was needed, and I saw Adrien making plans with Chloe. After school, Adrien shuffled off to Nino’s house with a red face while I went home and finished closing up the bakery. Adrien wasn’t home for dinner and maman explained that he texted her to tell her he was eating at Nino’s.

“Let us know when you two start dating, sweetheart. We know that you two are responsible adults, but there will be _some_ rules.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Yes, maman, _if_ that happens, we will let you know.”

My parents shared a look that made me slightly nervous, but I ignored it in favor of finishing my dinner so I could run upstairs and do my homework.

I was just finishing up when Adrien came in and collapsed on the lounge. “I hate you, princess.”

I let myself laugh at his attempt at being mean. “Why would that be?”

“Well a crash course on sex ed by your best friend when you’re almost eighteen is bad enough, but add in the fact that he told his _mom_ , who then proceeded to let me know all about _first times_ and _making sure your girl gets off before the actual act_ and _actually, you need to learn her body before you get to the point of sex.”_ Huh. Well, _thank you, Sylvia, assuming that I’ll benefit someday from these lessons._

“Well, I mean, it’s stuff you need to know, even if it ends up being with a guy.” Adrien just groaned into a pillow. “Would you rather have had the talk with _my_ parents? They would have told you the same thing. Their sex talk with me was over an hour long and had diagrams.”

“That sounds like my worst nightmare.”

“Exactly. You needed to talk to _someone_ about it before you got a significant other and fumbled things. I told you, the internet doesn’t tell you everything.”

“You often hang around that side of the internet, princess?”

“Enough to know that porn is made for the male gaze, as I said before.”

“Fair enough. I haven’t even watched that much porn and I’ve picked up on that. _Anyway,_ new topic.”

“UMS?”

“You’re on.”

I still won most of the matches, much to Adrien’s disappointment. It was midnight by the time we called it quits and got ready for bed, collapsing and cuddling for the night.

I woke up at nine thirty, alone in bed, happy that I still had time to get ready before the load arrived. After changing, fixing my hair, and eating breakfast, I wandered down into the bakery to see an apron-clad Adrien helping my dad again. I went back to the front to help maman with the customers until the truck arrived, which didn’t take long. And then, with the three of us, it took no time at all to unload. Nino came over after the lunch rush and Adrien left to go to Chloe’s. Nino and I managed to get through the rest of the play and pick out some of our favorite parts for the report. Tonight, Nino stayed for dinner and Adrien got home in time for it, so we chatted and laughed throughout eating. Nino went home and Adrien and I retired to our room.

“How was Chloe’s?”

“Good, actually. We talked a little and she paid attention to the play. I might just get out of this project alive. Plus, I think the play itself kind of helps. Katarina _is_ kind of a shrew, but she doesn’t change who she is, just becomes more tolerable. I’m hoping it will resonate with her.”

“I hope so, too. When do you need to be at your class?” I asked, knowing the answer. I think the last time he called it a class, maybe a meeting before that? He needs to work on the whole lying thing.

“If I leave here by eight, I should be alright.”

I nodded and we cuddled up on the chaise for the following twenty minutes, until he had to leave and I had to go meet him.

* * *

 

Sunday we both woke up around nine and got ready before joining my parents in the busy bakery. Adrien went into the kitchen while I helped out front, and that was how the day went. So very…domestically.

Monday was a haze of school, hanging out with Adrien, and making plans behind his back. I had a group chat going with Nino and Alya about doing real presents Saturday, but making sure he didn’t think we forgot his birthday. Nino and I finished up our project after school.

Tuesday morning, Chloe approached our group before we got into the school.

“Hey, Chlo,” Adrien greeted, looking a bit confused.

“Good morning, Adrien. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. May I speak to you in private?”

Alya’s eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth, but I put my hand on her arm to stop her. I nodded to Chloe and she led me into the school and to a deserted hallway.

“I don’t know what you did to him,” she stated. I arched a brow at her, but I didn’t comment. “But, whatever you did, Adrien Agreste is happy. Whatever a baker’s daughter, a DJ, and a blogger did, Adrien is smiling like he used to before his mom died. I want to hate you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but I have loved that boy and only that boy since we were five years old.” The blonde’s eyes were full of unshed tears, but she continued glaring through me. “I’ve been like this for so long, I don’t know if I can change, but if that’s what he needs in order for me to save our friendship, I’ll try. I don’t like you, Marinette, but thank you for bringing his smile back.”

I smiled gently at this girl who hated showing me her weak side. “For what it’s worth, he doesn’t want you to change who you are, just how you treat people. You’ve already started well with me. Talk to Alya about the birthday present she’s making him, I think he’d really appreciate you being a part of it.”

She just nodded once at me and walked away, so I headed back to where my friends still were. They were standing close together and whispering. Nino spotted me first and jerked his chin in my direction, causing the other two to look.

“What’d she want, dude?” Nino asked with a frown.

“She wanted to thank me for being a good friend to Adrien.” I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“Really?” Alya questioned skeptically, “No insults or anything?”

“I mean, she made it perfectly clear that this doesn’t mean she likes me, but yeah. She’s happy that he’s happy.”

Adrien hadn’t said anything, just stared in shock. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leant my head on his shoulder. “She really wants to continue being your friend, sunshine, and she’s willing to do almost anything to do it.”

Adrien draped his arm around my shoulder. “It means a lot to me that you let her talk to you.”

“Chloe and I have one thing in common, and that is how much we want to see you smile.”

“Thank you, princess.”

I nodded and tugged him towards the classroom. Once we settled in, our day passed normally, with the exception of the beginning of lunch, when Chloe asked to speak with Alya and I tugged the boys away. She looked surprised when she joined us in the bakery, but she shrugged off the questions the boys threw at her.

After school, Adrien went to Chloe’s for the project while I finished up my dress, wanting to wear it for Adrien’s birthday tomorrow. I managed to finish all of the embroidery before patrol and I stashed the dress in my closet. Meeting up with Chat had always been easy; he was my best friend. We went through patrol quickly, but I stopped him before we parted.

“So something came up in my civilian life and I won’t be able to make patrol on Saturday.”

“No problem, my lady, I can do it alone.”

“No, I was thinking we could just cancel it. We never find much and Hawkmoth has been quiet recently. What would one night off do?” I smiled innocently up at him.

“I suppose you’re right.” He seemed nervous about it, though.

“Relax a bit, kitty cat. Hang out with your not-girlfriend. Enjoy a night with your own schedule.”

“Will do, my lady. Are we all set for Thursday patrol, though?”

“Absolutely, I’ll see you there.”

We went our separate ways and I got ready for bed quickly, setting my own alarms so I could hopefully wake up even earlier than normal. I was tucked up in bed by the time Adrien got there.

“Mari?” he called, “you’re already in bed?”

“Well I want to wake up early tomorrow!”

He arched a brow at me. “Why’s that?”

“Well I suck at thinking up presents, but I finished my design today, so for your birthday, you get to be the first one to see it! I’m really proud of how it came out, and I want to do my hair and makeup.”

“Honestly, princess, that’s a much better gift than anything material. I can’t wait to see it.” He settled in next to me and I forced myself to count my breaths until I could go to sleep.

When my alarm went off in the morning, I was groggy, but pulled my eyes open to shut it off and look at the boy next to me, who still had sleep in his eyes. He blinked at me slowly and I was reminded of a cat.

“Good morning, sunshine, happy birthday!”

“Mmm. Thanks, princess.”

“Why don’t we go see what’s for breakfast?” I suggested, forcing my sleepy body upright.

We wandered downstairs to see the table littered with crepes and croissants and macaroons. Adrien’s eye widened as he took in the display.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Maman smiled widely at the boy.

“Thank you, Sabine, but…you didn’t have to do all this.”

“Nonsense! This is the traditional birthday breakfast in this household. Now sit and eat!”

He did so and I ate quickly so I could go get ready. I locked myself in the bathroom, donning the dress and using salt spray in my hair to get a purposefully-messy look.  I applied black eyeliner with a cat eye and made sure the belt laid nicely against my waist. After triple checking myself in the mirror, I opened the door and walked back downstairs, where Adrien was still sitting at the table. He looked up as I walked down the stairs and I was able to watch with amusement as he gaped. At the bottom of the stairs, I did a little twirl.

“So? What do you think?” I inquired hopefully.

“Beau-beautiful, Mari—princess. It looks amazing. Can I—Can I ask why Chat Noir? Why not Ladybug?”

“I don’t think Chat gets enough recognition. He is her equal, after all.”

He nodded and I saw his Adam’s apple bob. “Right. Well, you look amazing, Marinette.”

“Why thank you, birthday boy! Let’s go downstairs, papa will want to see you before we leave.”

We gathered our school things and went down into the bakery, passing maman at the register to go into the kitchen. “Adrien, my boy! Happy birthday, son! Now, it’s not much, but here you go!” Papa held a paper bag out to him.

“Thank you, Tom, but—“

“No buts, son, now get to school and enjoy those!”

I grabbed Adrien’s free hand and pulled him out of the door.

“Is the breakfast thing really a tradition?” he asked once we got outside.

“Well, what we have depends on whose birthday it is, but yeah. Maman likes chocolate-stuffed pain perdu. They always give me a bag of sweets, too.  They always say it’s the best way to make sure your year is sweet.”

“Your family is amazing, Marinette.”

I chuckled lightly. “As you have said.”

At school, Adrien was tackled into a hug by our two best friends

“Happy birthday, bro!” Nino yelled with a huge smile. “I wish I had something for you, but I suck and I’m broke.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at him. “I already have plenty of stuff, guys. Besides, Mari gave me the awesome present of being the first to see her new design!” he pointed out, obviously trying to shift the focus.

It worked, Alya and Nino moved to look at me. Alya’s jaw dropped. “Mari, I _have_ to take a picture of that for the Ladyblog!”

“Way to take the attention off yourself on your own birthday, sunshine.”

“It’s a gift, really.”

Alya snapped a few pictures before she was satisfied. One by one, our whole class had come up to give Adrien a hug and wish him a happy birthday and one by one he deflected the attention off of him and onto my dress. Chloe and Sabrina were among the last.

“Happy birthday, Adrikins,” the blonde told him earnestly, standing close to him, but not touching.

Adrien just grinned before pulling her into a hug. “Thanks, Chloe.”

She was smiling a real smile when she backed away and she and the redhead walked off towards our classroom.

The day went by. We went out to lunch, where we wouldn’t let Adrien pay. He got a text from Nathalie, passing along his father’s well wishes, which bummed him out, but we managed to bring him back. We spent the afternoon playing UMS once the truck was unloaded and I made sure we were always touching in some way or another. After dinner and a family movie, we snuggled in bed watching Netflix.

“Thank you, Mari. This was the best birthday ever.”

“You sure? It’s your eighteenth and there weren’t even booze.”

The boy next to me laughed softly. “It’s a school night. Maybe we’ll do the booze thing later. This birthday was honestly the best, and that’s because of you.”

I kissed his cheek gently. “Anything for you, sunshine.”

Thursday, we did our presentations and after school Nino took Adrien to his house to keep him busy while Alya and I went to the liquor store, borrowing my parents’ car. We picked up plenty to make mixed drinks with, and we also went to the store to grab some chips and other snack foods. We stashed everything in my supply closet and Alya kept me company while I finished up both his presents from me and my parents. Dinner and patrol went off without a hitch, though Chat and I worried over the lack of akumas for two weeks now.

 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets his birthday party, and what is an eighteenth birthday party without booze?

Ch 8

Friday was a mess of Alya, Nino, and I throwing each other excited glances while Adrien wasn’t looking. We made plans for Adrien and I to go see a movie once we were done with the load the next day. Alya couldn’t make it due to ‘babysitting duties’ and Nino had ‘promised to go run errands with mom’.

When Saturday came, I was full of energy. Once we finished the load and headed to the theatre, I texted Alya the all clear to start setting up.

“Do you mind if we stop by my house before we go home?” Adrien asked me after I settled under his arm.

“Of course!”

The movie was good, if predictable, and we walked to the Agreste mansion, chatting about plot points and costumes. Once we got there, he led me through the too-many halls into his room, which was just as I remembered it, but with my knowledge, I saw it for what it was—cold and lonely. I looked around a bit as he gathered a few more clothes, noting with a smirk that he had a few Ladybug posters up as well as an action figure on his desk and three computer monitors, all with pictures of my alter ego as the screensaver.

When he was ready, he led me by the hand through more hallways and into a giant kitchen where a tall man was lounging on a stool by the island.

“Hi Antoine!” Adrien exclaimed with a smile.

“Good Afternoon, Adrien. And is this the lovely Marinette?” He held his hand out to me and I took it, grinning at the friendly man.

“Mari, this is Antoine, he’s our personal chef. He’s also agreed to tell my father that I’ve been staying here.”

Antoine gave me a conspiratorial wink. “No one who works here would pick Gabriel over Adrien, except perhaps Nathalie. He hasn’t even called or emailed to ask yet, though. Are you here for your weekly dose of camembert?”

Adrien nodded and Antoine went to a walk-in cooler and came back with a bag.

“Thank you, Antoine! See you next week!”

“Bye, Adrien. It was nice meeting you, Marinette. Adrien can’t seem to stop talking about you when he comes back.”

I waved to him as we left and then texted Alya to tell her we were on our way. Within seconds, I got the all clear text from her. We went up through the bakery, greeting maman and papa, who were both serving customers. Upstairs, Alya and Nino had set up a banner and all the food and drinks. I specifically told them not to jump out to scare him, as I wasn’t sure if Chat Noir’s reflexes would make an appearance.

Once Adrien saw the decorations, he froze and I turned to him. “Surprise?” Alya and Nino were both grinning goofily at him.

“All of this? For me?”

“Of course! We love you, Adrien. We wanted you to have a party, even if it was only the four of us,” I told him, loving the look of awe in his eyes.

Nino pulled Adrien into a hug. “It was Nette’s idea, we just enthusiastically agreed.”

Once Nino broke away, Adrien surged forward to wrap me in his arms. “Thank you, princess.”

“Always, sunshine. Now give me that cheese, I’ll put it in the fridge.” I did that while he hugged Alya.

We sat in the living room, munching on snacks until my parents came up from the bakery, several boxes of pizza in hand. Dinner was a loud, happy affair, like it always seemed to be with these people. Adrien’s eyes widened when papa started to bring out the cake and I started bringing his presents to the table. Once the candles were blown out and cake was settling in our stomachs, he began to open his gifts.

Nino had made him a CD of songs that he had mixed together himself and Alya gave him a thumb drive.

When he gave her a perplexed look, she told him, “It has a video on it. Watch it tomorrow or something, it’s not a party activity.”

Maman and papa had commissioned me for their present—a Dupain-Cheng bakery apron with his name embroidered on the front. When he saw it, an audible gasp passed through his lips.

“I know it’s not much, sweetie, but we wanted you to know just how much you are a part of this family. We love you, Adrien.”

The boy leapt from his seat to wrap my mother in a hug and then do the same to my father. I couldn’t help but grin at the display. He was beaming with glassy eyes when he sat down to open his last present, which was a Ladybug-themed beanie that I knitted. He swept me into a hug as well, though mine was a bit less teary and a bit more excited.

Maman and Papa bid us a goodnight soon after, requesting that we control our volume as we entertained ourselves. The four of us giggled as we brought the alcohol and sodas upstairs and made a round of mixed drinks before sitting on the floor.

Alya grinned in a way I knew to fear. “I say we play a drinking game!”

Adrien seemed skeptical, so I spoke up. “Maybe a bit less intense? Sips on your drink instead of shots? We don’t want this to be Adrien’s first and last time drinking.”

Alya nodded. “Sure! I forget sometimes that people actually wait until they’re eighteen to drink. We should play never have I ever! Birthday boy goes first!”

“This is the one where I say something I haven’t done and whoever has needs to take a drink, right?” We all nodded and waited while he thought. “Never have I ever made out with someone in this room.”

Alya, Nino and I took drinks, and afterward, Nino and Adrien both looked at me, surprised.

I rolled my eyes at my childhood friend. “Did you think your girlfriend was that good at kissing without practice?”

Nino rose an eyebrow, looking between us. “Have you guys practiced other things?”

I winked at him. “Maybe, maybe not.”

His eyes narrowed as he took his turn. “Never have I ever gone down on a girl.”

Alya was the only one who drank, and Nino’s eyes widened. “Chill, Nino, it wasn’t on Mari. I am bi, you know, and we’re eighteen, I’ve experimented.” Nino seemed to contemplate for a few seconds before nodding. “Never have I ever made a fool out of myself in front of my crush by falling.”

I glared at her as I took my drink. “Never have I ever lived outside of Paris.”

Alya was the only one to drink.

Adrien looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. “Never have I ever been to five or more years of public school.”

The rest of us sighed as we drank and Nino exchanged a look with both Alya and I before speaking.

“Never have I ever been a model.” Adrien, of course, drank.

“Never have I ever worked for Gabriel Agreste.”

Adrien drank again, but also called me out. “Princess, you did make something he featured, so I do think that you _have_ worked for my father.”

I drank, but looked pointedly at him as I spoke. “Never have I ever been to Milan Fashion Week.”

He pouted before taking another drink and _god damn it, why is he so adorable?_ “Never have I ever dreamt of sleeping with Chat Noir.” He said it in a pointed kind of way that made it obvious that he was trying to call out Nino, but all three of us drank.

I saw his cheeks redden when he looked at me with the glass pressed to my lips. I deliberately drank slowly so he would see.

“Never have I ever had a chauffeur-slash-bodyguard.” Nino looked incredibly proud of himself and Adrien once again was the only one to drink.

Alya smirked at me before taking her turn. Uh-oh. “Never have I ever given my best friend a hickey.”

I drank, grumbling, “Only because you’re no good at them.” I thought quickly of revenge while Nino and Adrien looked wide-eyed at us. “Never have I ever dreamt of a threesome featuring myself, Ladybug, and Chat Noir.”

Alya glared back as she and Nino drank.

“Never have I ever introduced a significant other to my parent.” Nino and Alya drank.

“Never have I ever been accused of putting gum on someone’s seat.” Adrien drank.

Alya rose one eyebrow at me with her jaw set in a way that set me on edge. “Never have I ever had to sneak to the bathroom to masturbate because of a roommate.” _How did she know??_

I drank, avoiding eye contact with Adrien so desperately that I almost missed the fact that he drank, too. Almost. _That means he—in my—while I was just—._

The birthday boy cleared his throat. “Maybe we should do something else.”

Alya shrugged, undoubtedly satisfied with her final round. “It’s your party. What would you like to do?”

“I know it’s kinda boring, but can we just pop in a movie?”

We did so, crowding on blankets on my floor with my laptop in front of us while we snacked and continued to drink. Adrien was cuddled between Nino and I and the more he drank, the more touchy he got. Innocent cuddles turned into nuzzling his head into Nino’s stomach. Alya passed him a water to keep hydrated and he snatched her hand up to plant a wet kiss on it. Finally, he started to drift off with his head buried in my neck, his lips brushing my collarbone lightly, sending electricity down my spine to settle in my lower abdomen. At the end of the second movie, I tried to gently nudge him awake so we could head to my bed.

“Mmm. My princess. My Mari.”

I smiled softly down at him. “Okay, handsome boy, time to go up to bed.”

His green eyes opened slowly to look at me. “You’re so beautiful.”

My smile tilted into a smirk. “You, my love, are drunk.”

“Still true,” he insisted.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t. Let me get you into bed.”

“You’re the only one that could, you know.”

I gulped down my urge to freak out over such a suggestive comment. “Yeah, well, you kind of live in my room, so you don’t have much choice.”

I pulled him up and guided him to my stairs, making sure he had a firm grip on the handrail before letting him climb. When I got into bed, he cuddled back into me.

“Seriously, Mari, I think I’m in love with you.” I brushed my hands through his hair, attempting to settle the pounding heartbeat I could hear in my ears. “Do you think you could love me, too?”

I kissed his forehead. “Tell me you love me when you’re sober and I’ll let you know.”

“I will. I’ll tell you every day if it will make you believe me.” The sincerity in his voice rang clear.

“Goodnight, Adrien.”

“Goodnight, beautiful princess.”

How can this boy love me when he doesn’t know the secrets I’m keeping from him? It didn’t take long for his breathing to even out and once it did, Tikki floated into my line of sight. Even in the dark, I could see she was worried about me, so I tried to smile at her.

She flew to my ear and whispered, “He means it, Marinette. You’re not doing anything wrong by not telling him. Everything will be okay.”

I saw a flash of green eyes before I heard Plagg’s voice in my ear. “I know you won’t, but if you break his heart, I will have to kill you.”

My lips twitched into a smile at the threat. If only sunshine knew how many people had his back.

* * *

 

Light irritated my eyes before I even opened them. I heard the whispering of two of my best friends and the almost purr-like snore of the third rumbling against my chest.

“God, these pictures are going to be in the slideshow at their wedding.”

“Adrien is going to want them all now. He is so gone on her, babe.”

“They’re so gone on _each other_. I can’t believe they haven’t gotten together yet.”

I sighed. “At least half of them is awake and annoyed by your gossiping.” I commented as quietly as I could, eyes still closed against the light streaming in.

“Sorry,” was their simultaneous reply, neither sounding sincere.

“Are you hungover?” Alya asked me gently.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. “No, just a bit dehydrated. Everything feels dry.”

My best friend smiled at me. “Well, we’re awesome and brought you both some water.” She pointed to two glasses on my bedside table.

I wiggled my way into a sitting position, Adrien’s face in my lap, and gulped down some water. My two friends perched on the side of my bed and we talked quietly until the blond began to stir.

He groaned lightly and I ran my fingers through his hair. “Hungover?”

“I don’t think so? My throat is scratchy, though.” It showed. His voice was rougher than usual, which, I couldn’t honestly say was a bad thing.

“Sit up and drink some water,” I directed him gently.

He pushed his nose further into my stomach. “Mmmf. Comfy.”

Nino chuckled. “C’mon, bro, I know you just wanna snuggle, but you need to hydrate.”

The boy on my lap let out a dramatic sigh, but sat up, snatching the offered glass.

“Did you have fun last night, birthday boy?” Alya inquired.

“Yeah, you guys are the best. Thank you.”

“Remember everything?” Nino teased, causing me to tense. Did he remember? Was he just drunk?

“I think so? It gets kind of iffy once we started the second movie.”

I tried to school my expression to not show my disappointment, but evidently I didn’t do it fast enough, because Alya gave me a look.

Nino answered Adrien. “That’s because you fell asleep, lightweight.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Alya started. “Alright, Mari and I are going to see what we can make for breakfast, you guys get ready!” She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Once we reached the kitchen, she whirled to look at me. “Okay, spill. You were either worrying or hoping that Adrien remembered something.”

I took a sudden interest in what my hands looked like. “He told me last night that he thinks he’s in love with me.”

“What? That’s amazing! What did you say?”

“That I’d tell him how I feel if he told me sober.”

“But if he forgot…,” she trailed off, an expression of understanding on her face.

“Then he won’t tell me,” I finished. “That’s okay. I’m sure one day….”

She put a hand on my shoulder. “He _will._ We all know he likes you.”

“Thanks, Al. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now let’s make crepes!”

* * *

 

Alya and Nino left around noon and maman and papa told us to take the day off, so we plugged in the thumb drive Alya gave Adrien.

Ivan and Mylene were on the screen first. Ivan had a fond smile on his face and Mylene started speaking. “Adrien is the sweetest! He’s nice to everyone and he makes people smile. I’m so glad we’ve gotten to know him!”

The video transitioned to show Kim. “That dude’s awesome. He keeps up with me in sports, and I’m great at them, so that shows you how good he is.” High praise, coming from Kim.

Max appeared next. “Statistically, no more than seventy-three percent of people genuinely like one person. Realistically? One hundred percent of people that know Adrien like him.”

I smiled at that. Coming from Max, that was poetry.

Juleka and Rose appeared, side by side. Juleka smirked. “Adrien? He’s cool.”

Rose was practically bouncing. “Oh my gosh! Adrien is the nicest! He’s never mean to _anyone!_ ”

Nathaniel looked nervous in front of the camera, but that was normal for the shy boy. “He’s impossible not to like.”

Alix told the camera, “He’s chill. If anyone deserves happiness, it’s him.”

Sabrina came next. “You have to be special for Chloe to love you.”

I blushed as I watched a video I hadn’t realized had been taken of Adrien and I walking through the park with me under his arm and a smile on my face. Alya’s voice spoke from the camera. “I don’t think there is any doubt about how much Marinette cares about you, Adrien. But I thought you might like some visual proof.”

It cut to a smiling Nino and Alya. Nino spoke first. “Adrien, my best bro, I love you. I just want to see you be happy and it has been wonderful to watch how much happier you’ve gotten since moving in with Nette.”

“Speaking of my best friend, you’ve done wonders on making her happy, too, Adrien. You are so amazing, and everyone thinks so. We love you, Adrien.”

I glanced over to see the touched look on his face.

On the screen, my parents appeared and Adrien inhaled sharply.

Maman smiled gently at the camera. “Adrien has been such a positive change in this household. Of course, we were happy before, but he brings a wonderful energy in here. I am so happy to be able to watch him and his confidence grow.”

Papa was grinning. “He’s a wonderful son. I am so proud of him in everything that he does. I wouldn’t be happy with that crazy schedule he had, but he never complained. He’s worth so much more than he thinks he is.” Papa chuckled. “Plus, he makes my baby girl on time for school, which I thought was impossible.”

I heard a strangled laugh from beside me and glanced over again to see tears spilling out of his eyes. I snuggled closer to him as what I knew to be the final clip started.

Chloe was on the screen with a soft look on her face. “In a word, Adrien is important. Not like me; I’m the mayor’s daughter. Adrien isn’t important because his dad is famous. He’s important just as himself. His smiles make people’s days better.”

The video ended and Adrien buried his face into my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. “She cares so much about you, sunshine.”

His voice was muffled when he replied. “I know that, but being willing to be a part of someone else’s present? She’s really trying.”

“You inspire a lot of people, Adrien.”

He pulled his head up to look at me. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do I inspire you? I—I remember what I said. I love you, Marinette. I’ve said it before as a friend, but I am in love with you. You don’t have to love me back, but I just really want to know.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette responds to Adrien's confession and Adrien has a slip of the tongue that leads to a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, guys. I don't have internet at my house right now. I hope you enjoy!

"Do I inspire you? I—I remember what I said. I love you, Marinette. I’ve said it before as a friend, but I am in love with you. You don’t have to love me back, but I just really want to know.”

I smiled gently at the boy who had captured my heart. “Adrien, I fell for you that day in the rain.”

“But?”

“ _But,_ I didn’t know you as well then.” His face fell and I rolled my eyes. “ _And_ while I maintain that I was in love with you that very moment, it is nothing compared to how much I love you now.”

“You…you feel the same way?”

“I do, Adrien.”

The grin on his face put all others to shame. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I will, boyfriend. Now for fucks sake, kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” A hand cupped my cheek as he brought his face closer to mine. His lips were soft, not that I would expect anything less from my favorite model. It felt like our first kiss, but...more, somehow. Maybe because I was being kissed instead of kissing. Maybe it was because we were both knowing, willing participants. Maybe it was just how our relationship had progressed. Any which way, though, it felt amazing. Any which way, Adrien Agreste was kissing Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir was kissing Ladybug and every combination in between. Kisses blended together until I lost count, and then he sucked lightly on my bottom lip and I was gone all over again, happy to have had practice with Alya. As our tongues twirled together, there was no dominance—this time.

“I love you, Mari,” he told me when we parted.

“I love you, too, Adrien.”

He sent me a nervous smile. “Your parents aren’t gonna kick me out now that we’re together, right?”

I exaggeratedly rolled my eyes. “Of course not. We do need to tell them, though. Over dinner?”

“Whatever you say, princess.” He kissed me again.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to kissing you,” I murmured.

He laughed lightly. “Good. That means it will never get old.” I kissed him quickly again before nuzzling my head under his chin. “A few weeks ago I couldn’t even imagine being this happy.”

A huff of a laugh left my mouth. “A few weeks ago I couldn’t even speak a full sentence around you.”

“Oh my god the past few years make so much more sense now!”

I pushed my face closer to his neck. “Ugh, yes, I was a train wreck, let’s move passed it.”

“You had a cruuuuush on me!”

“Please stop. It was cringey at the beginning.”

“All the stuttering, and the tripping, and compliments that you immediately recanted…,” he trailed off and I could _hear_ the stupid grin he had on his face.

“I guess I should tell you about the wall collage of your pictures before it comes out of Alya’s mouth.”

“A _wall collage_? Damn, you must have _really_ liked me.”

“Yeah, but you like me, too, so shut up.”

He pulled me back by the shoulders to look at me, raised eyebrow and cocky smirk. Fucking Chat Noir. “Make me.”

Narrowing my eyes, I moved in as if to kiss him, but at the last minute pulled away, so he was sitting there, eyes closed and ready for a few seconds until my giggles caused him to look at me.

“That was mean, Mari.” I kissed him to make up for it. He tried to continue pouting, but the upturned corners of his lips ruined any effects it might have had.

“Children, dinner!” maman called, pulling us out of our own little bubble.

Adrien suddenly started fidgeting, causing me to sigh heavily. “You’ll be fine. Let’s go!”

I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, where we set the table before all sitting down together.

“How did you like your party, Adrien?” maman asked with her knowing smile.

“It was wonderful. Thank you both so much; it means the world to me.”

“Son, we were just happy that you were so happy,” papa told him gently but firmly.

The boy next to me looked down, playing with his fingers.

Maman’s smile only grew. “Something wrong, Adrien? Do you not like your food?”

His head shot up, panicked look in his eyes. “No! Everything is great! The food is _always_ great.” Adrien shoved a forkful into his mouth.

I tried really hard not to laugh at my boyfriend’s look.

“Is there something you need to tell us?” she prompted, obviously biting down a smug expression.

“Yes? Yes! I do. We do. Yes.”

“What is it, son?” papa asked, clearly tamping down his own excitement.

Green, pleading eyes turned to me. “Mari?”

Finally, I let out my chuckle and leaned forward, kissing him, and looking at my parents.

Simultaneously maman and papa, respectively, let out an “aww!” and a “finally!”

Adrien’s face got impossibly redder. “So this is okay?”

“Of course it is, honey! We’ve been _waiting_ for this! Please excuse my texting at the table, I need to text Alya.”

I frowned for the first time all day. “Alya? Why?”

“Well because she didn’t believe me that it would happen this weekend! She lost the bet.” I watched, dumbfounded, as she tapped away at her phone.

“Maman! You’re not even going to let us tell our best friends?”

She just shrugged, looking innocent. “Oh, Alya will be happy to know sooner rather than later.” She put her phone down and smiled at us. “I’m glad your two are happy.”

“That’s it?” Adrien asked. “It was that easy?”

Papa laughed. “What did you expect?”

“I thought you might be upset, since we share a…room.” _Bed,_ I knew he wanted to say.

“As we’ve said, you’re adults. You’re still not planning on getting her pregnant right now, right?”

Adrien seemed too worried to pick up the _right now_ part like I did.

“Of course not!”

“Good. If and when you _both_ decide to take the more intimate step, use protection and we don’t want to hear it. We’re pretty awesome, but don’t push it by making us want to tear our ears off.”

Adrien nodded quickly with his eyes still wide.

My ringtone filled the room and maman winked at me. “I’d bet that’s Alya!”

“No more betting, maman!” I joked, sliding out of my chair to answer the phone.

“ _You didn’t call me immediately?”_

I laughed into the receiver. “Calm down, Alya. It was like forty minutes ago.”

“Oh. Painfully oblivious Agreste couldn’t have waited another week? I had a year’s supply of cookies on the line!”

I rolled my eyes. “Alya, you always get free cookies here.”

“It’s the _principle_ of the thing!”

“What do you give maman since you lost?”

“Just reservations at my mom’s restaurant on their anniversary next month. I would have done it anyway.”

“You are so weird.”

I heard her blow a raspberry on the other end. “How’d it happen, anyway? I want the deets!”

“We watched the video you gave him—which he loved, by the way—and then he told me that he remembered what happened last night and that he still loves me sober.”

“Awww! I’m so happy for you two!”

“Thanks, Al, but I’m going to finish up dinner. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, have fun making out with your boy!”

“I will, thank you!”

I sat back down and Adrien looked at me, seeming to have calmed down. “You will what?”

I grinned at him and put my face close to his. “Have fun making out with you.”

He got red again, but didn’t stutter while spitting out his retort. “Not as much fun as I’ll have making out with you.”

Papa guffawed. “Ah, to young and in love.”

Adrien send them a playful glare. “You and mom were like this just last week.” He dropped the glare with wide eyes as I could practically see him figuring out what he just said. “I—I’m sorry. I just—.”

Maman, reached over the table to rest her hand on Adrien’s. Her eyes were wet. “Adrien, it’s okay. I’m honored that you’re comfortable enough to call me mom. Nino and Alya do it, too, nothing to worry about. You live here and both of us truly see you as a son.”

Tears spilled from my boyfriend’s eyes as maman and papa came around the table to hug him. Somehow, we all ended up cuddled on the floor in some state of tears.

“This is the first family I’ve ever had,” Adrien whispered.

“We’ll always be family, cher. Nothing will change that,” murmured maman, pulling her fingers through his hair. “You can come to us with anything at all.”

“I’m tired of defending my father. I want to say that it was better before my mother died, but it wasn’t. He’s always been like this.”

“You don’t need to defend him, son,” papa assured. “You can feel whatever you feel.”

“Right now, I feel happy. In this moment. I feel more accepted than I ever have been.”

“You _are_ accepted, Adrien, and you always will be.”

“I love you guys. Thank you for being a wonderful mom and papa when I needed it most.”

Papa squeezed all of us together once more before standing and helping us all to our feet. “Why don’t you guys grab some dessert and go upstairs to relax. We’ll take care of the dishes tonight.”

We did so, settling comfortably on the chaise. I reached my neck to kiss him.

“I’m very proud of you, Adrien.”

He snorted. “For what? Having a breakdown in the middle of dinner?”

“For accepting that you are allowed to be a part of this family. I know you’ve been wary about having a family you weren’t born into. It’s not a betrayal to your mother to have another one.”

He buried his nose into my neck so his words were muffled, but I still made them out. “My mother committed suicide.”

“What? I thought she had cancer or something.”

“Father covered it up. Depression is weak and Agrestes are not weak. He wouldn’t even let her see a therapist.”

“That’s awful, sunshine. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” My arms tightened around his shoulders. “Depression is not weak. Neither was your mother, and neither are you.”

“I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you, Adrien.”

* * *

 

I woke with a familiar pain in my abdomen and the knowledge that I hadn’t thought about the date, especially with everything that happened last night. I hurried down my ladder and grabbed a new pair of underwear and my pants for the day before locking myself in the bathroom. As I expected, my underwear was ruined, but the blood hadn’t soaked through my PJs, so the sheets should be good. It had to still be early if Adrien was still asleep.

I went downstairs and threw my laundry in the washer. The clock on the stove read 4:12AM. Maman and papa would be working in the bakery kitchen and maman wouldn’t come up to fix breakfast for another couple hours. I curled up under a blanket on the couch and flicked on the TV, but it didn’t take long before I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up again, it was to a disheveled, worried looking Adrien. “Adrien? What’s wrong?”

“Why are you down here? Did I make you uncomfortable? Do you regret—.”

I kissed him so he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Calm down, sunshine. I started my period, I just didn’t feel like getting back into bed.”

My boyfriend sighed. “Oh. Okay. Is there anything I can do?”

I pulled him down next to me. “Just cuddle me and tell me I don’t look as bad as I feel.”

He wrapped both arms around me. “You’re always stunning to me.”

“Dork. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Maman walked in after a few minutes. She looked at us for a few seconds before asking “Chocolate pancakes?”

I groaned. “Yes, please, maman.”

She rummaged in the kitchen for a bit and reappeared with water and Midol, which I gulped down quickly. Adrien ran a hand through my hair, which lulled me into a not-quite-asleep state until maman told us breakfast was ready. As soon as the food was eaten, we got ready and walked to school. We got there very early and instead of waiting for Nino and Alya, we went straight to the classroom where Adrien sat next to me and I rested my head in his lap, knees pulled up in front of me.

He moved to play with my hair again, but I stopped him. “Can you rub my lower back?” I glanced up to his face to see a soft smile as he complied. The tense muscles began to relax.

I heard the classroom door open and then Nino’s voice. “Adrien texted. You doing okay?”

“I deal with this every month, you’d think it wouldn’t hurt so much anymore. Fuck people without uteruses. Not fair.”

“Agreed, girl.”

“Am I too young for a hysterectomy?” I groaned.

“If you do that, how will Emma, Hugo, and Louis come into the world?” Alya asked and I lifted my head just enough to glare at my best friend.

“Emma, Hugo, and Louis?” Adrien asked.

“Nothing! No one!” I answered, maybe a bit too quickly.

“Oh, Mari didn’t tell you she already had your future children’s names picked out?”

“I was fourteen, Alya! Let it go!”

I felt the movement as Adrien chuckled.

“No, she failed to mention that when she told me about her Adrien’s-face collage.”

“Did she mention the schedule?”

Why is this my life?

“Oooh, no, what schedule?”

I groaned loudly.

“She had your whole-ass schedule on a pull down chart in her room.”

“That’s…,” Adrien started. _Creepy? Ridiculous? Off-putting?_ “Really impressive, actually.”

“Can we stop talking about my stalker phase?”

Adrien grinned down at me. “Sorry, princess. I love you, stalker and all.”

I huffed. “Love you, too. Don’t think I didn’t see your collection of Ladybug memorabilia. Should I be jealous?” I pulled myself upright as he floundered.

“I—I—She’s….”

Laughing, I cut him off. “It’s fine. Adrien. You can have a crush on Ladybug all you want.”

“Oh really?” Alya asked. “Mari, you’re one of the most jealous people I know.”

I glanced at her, smiling sweetly. “Really. As long as he doesn’t mind my crush on Chat Noir.”

Alya’s eyes widened, looking uncertainly at Adrien, obviously trying to gauge his reaction. “Adrien?” she prompted.

“Yes! Mm-hmm. That’s fine. Crush away, princess!”

I grinned at my flustered boyfriend. Things like this made me in less of a rush to tell him. Not only did it make him flushed and stutter-y, but it stroked his under-developed ego.

“Besides, you can’t judge, I know for a fact that both you and Nino would make out with either superheroes without hesitation.”

“Oh, I’m not judging, just doubting you. I’ve seen your face in the past few years whenever Chloe or Lila or any other girl gets a little too close.”

I shrugged. “Ladybug’s different. I doubt she’d actually try to steal Adrien away.”

“ _No one_ could steal me away from you, my princess.”

I was honestly a little shocked that he said such a thing when we were talking about _Ladybug_ as a potential suitor. Not that I had doubted his feelings for Marinette-me but I thought Ladybug-me might have his resolve waiver.

The gentle way he returned my smile took my breath away all over again. I’m not sure how long we sat there, looking at each other, but it felt like no time at all before class started and I had to drag my attention away.

All day, between notes, Adrien would rub my back. As we left for the day, Alya laid a hand on his shoulder, effectively grabbing his attention.

“Hey. This week is fine because I know how bad Mari’s periods get, but after that, I’m claiming my seat back.”

My boyfriend chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll eventually want to sit with my best bud again.”

We separated outside the school, Adrien and I heading home and Nino and Alya going in a direction that was decidedly not either of their houses.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get comfortable with each other, Adrien gets some bad news, and some light sin happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no internet, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first time writing even light sin, so let me know how I did!  
> As always, I appreciate any concrit you guys give me. :)

Once we got home, we took over the bakery so that maman could go to an appointment and papa could work on dinner.

It still amazed me, how nice it felt, being so domestic with Adrien. He was great with the customers, legitimately happy to help them. He charmed them all, men and women alike. He packed up their orders while grinning, sent them to me at the register, and bid them a good afternoon as they walked out. He was a natural. He seemed so…comfortable. Happy. I wished he could stay forever. I wished he didn’t have to leave when his father returned. I even kind of wished his father _wouldn’t_ return. But that was selfish. As much as he tries not to, as happy as he is here, Adrien missed his father, if only for the connection to his mother, good or bad. Plus, it wouldn’t be forever. We were together now. We’d move in together, one day. We could get married and have kids and I wouldn’t ever have to not live with him again. I couldn’t—or maybe refused to—see a future where we didn’t make it work out.

The last of our pre-dinner rush left and I looked at my boyfriend with that fond smile on his face while he was sweeping, of all things. I couldn’t help going to him and kissing him right then and there. He blinked at me before setting the broom aside and kissing me back.

“Hello there.”

“Hello, boyfriend.”

His laugh was soft as he kissed me again, this one a bit longer.

“You know, that’s not exactly professional,” said a teasing voice and we both jumped back, turning to where maman was standing at the door.

“Sorry, maman,” we said in unison.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s finish closing up, you two.” She helped us clean up before we all headed up the stairs. “Tom, you wouldn’t believe it! I came into the store only to find two teenagers making out in the shop!”

Papa spun around with an exaggeratedly offended expression. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Why are you corrupting our son?”

I shrugged. “Sorry-not-sorry, papa. He’s too damn cute.”

His loud guffaw echoed as I went upstairs to wash up for dinner. I hadn’t noticed Adrien follow me, figuring he’d use the downstairs one, so when I left my bathroom and almost ran straight into him, it startled me. As I jumped, his hands settled onto my hips and he pushed me lightly into the wall beside the door. _What the fuck?_ His lips were on mine almost immediately, skipping the sweet kisses and going straight to sucking on my bottom lip. Our tongues tangled for only a few seconds before he pulled away and smirked down at me.

“Just wanted to make sure you knew you weren’t the only bad influence.” He slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I had to blink a few times to clear my head enough to fumble my phone out of my pocket to text Alya.

**Me: I think we’re doing too well at boosting Adrien’s confidence. (5:12PM)**

**Alya: Yeah??? (5:12PM)**

**Me: Girl he just pushed me up against a wall and kissed me?? Like, bitch, why do you know about my fantasies? (5:13PM)**

**Alya: WHAT? Damn, Adrien, get it! (5:14PM)**

Said boy came out of the bathroom and I must have had a hazy look in my eyes because he waved a hand in front of my face. “Princess? Was that okay? I’m sorry if it was too much….”

I rolled my eyes. “Adrien, that was so fucking hot.”

A smile slowly spread across his face. “Really? I’ve seen it in TV shows and stuff, but I wasn’t sure if it would come off as well coming from, well, me.” He gave a self-deprecating half-chuckle.

“Honestly, I’m not sure how I’d react to anyone else doing that, but _you,_ Adrien—when it’s _you_ , finally taking control and getting what you want? Very hot.”

“Good to know.”

I pulled him to the dining room where we ate dinner, same as always, though I could tell Adrien expected it to be weird. Whether that fear was due to our relationship or his breakdown the night before, I didn’t know. We stayed downstairs after eating, watching TV until maman and papa went to bed, which was when we retreated to our own room.

We settled on the chaise with my laptop at our feet. I put on some mindless cop show, knowing Adrien would get too sucked into anything else. It wasn’t long before I could tell his attention was slipping. He’d adjust himself in the seat several times in a row and look down at me more often. When he leant down to kiss my cheek, I turned my head and brought my hand up to cup his cheek as we kissed. He let out a small, surprised noise, but responded quickly. I adjusted my balance so I could swing one leg up and over his without knocking over my laptop. Once I had straddled him, I bit at his lower lip, taking satisfaction in the quiet moan he let out. When he broke away to breathe, I let my lips trail down his jaw to his neck, nipping where it met his collarbone. I couldn’t resist a grin as he arched his neck for me.

His hand came up under my chin eventually in order to pull me back to his lips, where he kissed me with great need. I pressed myself as close as possible to him and, well, if I put some extra pressure in certain places, neither of us complained. I could feel his erection growing harder under me and, to be honest, I felt powerful. _This was my doing_ , I thought. Eventually, he pushed me back gently by my shoulders.

“Princess, we should stop now.”

Breathlessly, I nodded. “Yeah. That got a little heavier than I planned.”

He laughed. “You planned that?”

“Why else would I put on a show I knew wouldn’t hold your attention?”

“You’re right, the whole taking what you want thing _is_ hot.”

Giggling, I replied, “Yeah, maybe a bit much for our second day together, though.”

“Mm-hmm. I should—ahh—go to the bathroom.”

I smirked at him. “Cold shower or ‘sneak to the bathroom to masturbate because of a roommate’?”

“Would it make you uncomfortable if I said the second one?”

“Adrien, honey, we both drank. I think it’d be a little hypocritical if it did.”

My boyfriend’s eyes widened. “Wait, you drank, too? I was too busy trying to hide how ashamed I was to notice.”

“Of course I drank. My totally hot crush moved in with me, somehow looking both sweet and sexy in Ladybug PJs. How could I not sneak off every once in a while?”

He just stared at me for a few seconds before sighing. “You know, that information is only making my situation worse. So, if I could go, now….”

I slid off him so he would slip into the bathroom and sighed happily. This boy…. After shutting my laptop, I changed into my pajamas and made my way up to bed, unsure of how long Adrien would be. I tried unsuccessfully to distract myself from what was happening in my bathroom by scrolling through my phone, but my mind would not turn off.

_What does Adrien look like right now? Does his mouth fall open when he gets close? Does he tease himself or just go straight for it? What does he sound like? Is it completely inappropriate if I_ don’t _want to take things slowly?_

The answer to the last question was, of course, _yes,_ because I knew his secret and he didn’t know mine. Would he care? Would he be mad at me? Would he hate me _and_ Ladybug? Would this destroy our partnership?

I heard him come up the steps, somehow missing his exit from the bathroom during my freak-out. His sweet smile untangled the knot in my stomach. Of course none of that would happen. He might get upset, but he won’t hold onto it. He’s my sweet kitty.

“What’s wrong, princess?”

“Oh, you know, the usual anxiety.”

“Does it have to do with me?” he worried.

“Not really. I mean, kind of, but not _because_ of you.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

I shrugged. “Well, I have this kind of personal thing that I can’t share with you yet. I don’t think you’ll mind, but I worry that you’ll be upset that I couldn’t tell you right away.”

He laid down next to me and snuggled close. “Princess, we all have our secrets. Will this lead to you breaking up with me?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then we’ll get through whatever it is. I’ve got some things myself that I can’t tell you yet.”

I kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. That’s not going to change.”

* * *

 

I had thought that yesterday was enough that the class knew we were dating, but when I kissed Adrien before class, I was met with a symphony of surprised noises: gasps, cheers, and a huff. The school day passed quickly, but Adrien had a photoshoot to go to afterwards, so I did homework until it was time for patrol.

Chat was already waiting for me at our meeting spot, lounging across the roof with a giddy smile on his face. “Hey, kitty cat! What’s got you so happy?”

“My friend? She likes me back! I have a girlfriend now.”

“That’s amazing, Chat!”

“What about you? You said your heart was taken and I didn’t ask you about it. How’s it going with them?”

I smiled at my oblivious boyfriend. “Really well, actually.”

“Good. I’m very happy for you.”

I had to tamp down my urge to kiss his stupid face. “Thanks, Chaton. Let’s patrol.”

* * *

 

It was a week later before Adrien even heard anything from Nathalie. He got a text during our lunch break saying that Gabriel would be returning in a week. Alya, Nino, and I had gathered around him and hugged him, but he still stared desolately at his phone. He had returned to sitting by Nino at the beginning of the week, so all I could do was put a hopefully-comforting hand on his shoulder as frequently as possible.

Maman and papa could tell that something was upsetting him when we got home, but he refused to be let out of helping with the load. Instead of working in the store afterwards, though, we went upstairs and cuddled on my lounge.

We had been in silence for nearly an hour before he spoke, his voice low, but still sending vibrations through my chest. “Is it awful that I don’t want to go back? That I don’t even want to see him?”

“No, Adrien. It’s not awful. We’ve already told you that you don’t have to defend him. He’s a dick.”

“I want to stay here.” I had never heard him sound so small.

“Then stay here. You’re eighteen,” I insisted.

“He’s already threatening to not pay for university. He certainly won’t if he finds out I’ve been staying here, let alone if I refuse to come home.”

I sighed, knowing how stubborn he could be. “Okay. If that’s what you feel is best. You _always_ have a home here, though.”

“I know. Thank you, Mari.”

“Of course, sunshine.”

At dinner, we told my parents about the upcoming move for Adrien and they were both obviously upset. Once they had calmed down a bit, maman and papa gave us our checks for the previous month, and Adrien seemed shocked.

“You didn’t think you were working for free, did you?” maman asked with a frown.

“Kinda? I mean, I thought I was working off room and board….”

“Adrien, you get paid for work with your father, don’t you?”

“I think so, it just all goes into a bank account, and I don’t have the card for it, so I don’t really see it.”

Maman sighed. “I am so fucking done with this man.”

Adrien and I both started, unused to maman swearing so openly and in plain French instead of her usual Mandarin.

Papa put his arm around her. “You can always stay here, son. You don’t have to go back.”

“Thank you, papa, but I need to go back. I’ll be over as often as I can.”

Upstairs, we cuddled up in bed. Adrien had inhaled and opened his mouth to speak several times, but continually closed it and stayed silent. It took him fifteen minutes to speak.

“I know it’s not a healthy coping mechanism, but can you just kiss me like today didn’t happen?”

Instead of answering, I rolled so my torso was on his while my hip was still on the bed next to him and I kissed him deeply. I felt it as he breathed out a sigh through his nose and kissed me back. I felt his hand slip up my shirt, not far, just to settle on my side, just under my ribs. We had made out quite a bit in the previous week, but this was as far as he had ventured.

We were still in our street clothes, meaning I was still wearing a bra. I pulled back and he snatched his hand away. “Sorry—.”

I kissed him in reassurance before sitting up, just enough to take my shirt off. His eyes widened adorably as they moved to take in my exposed torso.

“Jesus, Mari, you are…gorgeous.”

“Aww, are you not going to reciprocate?” I teased, causing him to frantically grab the neck of his t-shirt and wiggle to rid himself of it. I giggled lightly, letting my hand trail over his stomach and up towards his pecs. He seemed unsure, so I picked up one of his hands and put it on my waist. “Adrien, go ahead. I’ll tell you if you do anything wrong.”

Tentatively, his hand moved. First it went up, then down, then towards the center of my stomach. “I’m not taking advantage of you, am I, princess?”

I sighed. “You’re the one emotionally compromised. I, however, have been wanting this for a while. It’s not like we’re going to have sex right this minute. Relax. Enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I’m enjoying myself.”

I moved so I was upright on his lap and, yes, he _did_ seem to be enjoying himself. At least, part of him did. I grabbed some pillows and had him lift his head to prop him up. While I did that, he started feeling my upper body in earnest. He cupped both of my boobs before he trailed one hand up to trace my collarbone, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Nice and propped up so we could both see and touch what we pleased, I returned to exploring his chest with my own hands. The actions felt heavier than I thought they would, more intimate. Everything felt like fire, and I hadn’t thought that to be an accurate description until now. I had told Adrien that the internet couldn’t prepare him, but now I _felt_ what that meant. _Nothing_ can prepare you for the fact that you can get this feeling without sex even being involved. I was still wearing a bra, we both had pants on, but I was still feeling like twenty hands were touching me _everywhere_ , not just the two that were physically there.

I was overwhelmed, so I leant down to kiss him, hard and bruising. The hand cupping my breast squeezed at the contact and the one that had drifted down and to my back pressed me more firmly to him. I couldn’t stop the moan that forced its way from my throat in response to the sudden pressure on my clit.

He broke away. “Ungh, Mari, Marinette, I can’t—I _love_ this, but the pressure—it _hurts._ ”

I sat back up and shimmied down so that the button and zipper on his jeans were exposed. “Would it help if we relieved some of that pressure?” I worked the button undone and unzipped the zipper, all too aware of the erection pushing against it.

“What—ungh! What are you doing?”

I smirked down at the boy. “Relieving some pressure, silly.” I followed his waistband back to where his ass met the mattress and pulled down. He immediately pushed his hips up to help me as I lowered them to just under his butt. The tent was even more well-defined in his boxers and I let my hand drift lazily over it. Adrien slapped a hand to his mouth the quiet the moan that tumbled from his lips. “I seem to be having quite the effect on you, Agreste.” He nodded helplessly as I rose to my knees, unbuttoning my own pants, grateful that I had worn looser ones instead of skinny jeans. “I’ll let you in on a secret.” I took his hand and guided it to the opening of my pants, letting his fingers rest where I knew there would be a wet spot. “You have quite the effect on me as well.”

This time, the sound that left his mouth was little more than a whimper. I kissed him again and his hand slid from my pants to my hip and the other hand pressed against the opposite hip. He pushed my hips down to grind onto his, the friction on my clit sending pleasure up my spine. His hips ground up while mine ground down and it wasn’t long before he let out a long moan into my mouth and hunched his back. I let one of my hands wedge between our bodies and into my underwear to rub at my clit. I was so close, so close. One of Adrien’s hands pushed harder on my hips while the other came up to pull one of my breasts out of its cup and squeezed. Just like that, heat exploded in my abdomen and I cried out quietly.

A few more pants and Adrien sighed out, “Jesus _Christ_ , I love you.”

I giggled. “They might not be healthy, but I gotta say, I love your coping mechanisms.”

Adrien laughed breathlessly and then made a face. “Oh, ew, okay, I need to go clean up.”

I slid off him and onto my back on the bed, goofy grin on my face. “Hurry up, I do, too.”

He clambered off the bed and down the stairs. I couldn’t help but think the awkward there’s-wetness-where-there-shouldn’t-be waddle was cute on him. He came back out with his fluffy Ladybug pajama pants on and no shirt. I made it down the steps less awkwardly, more used to drenched panties than he was, and went into the bathroom, making sure to pee. We didn’t have sex, but just in case. UTIs are a bitch.

After I changed, we cuddled back up in bed. I was pleased to note that Adrien hadn’t put on a shirt.

“That was amazing, Mari. I didn’t expect it to feel like that—to feel like so much.”

I kissed him quickly. “I didn’t expect it either, but _damn,_ it was awesome. I’m starting to understand why teens tend to turn into horndogs after their first time.”

“Same. Sorry if I turn into a horndog, princess, but if I do, it’s your fault.”

I giggled. “Ditto.”

“Thank you. Not just for that, but for everything. This has been the best month of my life.”

“Literally any time, Adrien. I want all of your months to be amazing.”

He pressed his lips to mine once again.

“We should probably have a conversation about what we’re comfortable with. That was amazing, but we probably shouldn’t have done it before we talked about it,” I said.

“Yeah. We should. I definitely think it’s too soon for sex.”

“Define sex. There are some people that would think of what we just did as bordering on the line of sex.”

“No penetrative sex yet, I guess? I personally don’t have a problem with hands or…,” he trailed off, flushed.

“Mouths?” I guessed and he nodded. “I agree with that. There’s plenty we can do with those two things. Maybe plan a little more, maman and papa could have easily heard that if they were awake….”

“Yes, definitely. I do _not_ want to push your parents’ hospitality.”

“Even when we get to the point of penetrative sex— _absolutely not at all without a condom_. We can talk about maybe doing that without one later, but that will have to be a separate conversation.”

“Agreed. Emma, Hugo, and Louis will have to wait a while,” he teased and I couldn’t contain my burst of laughter. This was less awkward than I feared. “Obviously, you know I’m still really new at this, so I’ll need you to tell me what I do right and wrong. From what I’ve heard, vaginas are a lot more complicated than penises.”

“Yes! That goes both ways. We need a lot of open communication. We’re both new at this. I feel like we’ll probably do some exploring about kinks and if I do something you don’t like, _stop me._ I don’t care if we’re in the middle of sex, if one of us wants to stop, we stop. Have you seen anything that you already know you wouldn’t like?”

“I’ve seen some insult-based things that make me really uncomfortable,” he admitted and I nodded, not particularly wanting to even fakely insult the sunshine boy that stole my heart.

“What about praise?”

“That _might_ be a kink of mine, actually. Is that bad? You don’t have to do it, of course.” Adrien’s eyebrows slanted upwards in concern.

“Adrien, my love, my life, I have _absolutely_ no problem praising you. It might take me a while to figure out how to do that sexually, but I think I’ll be able to manage. I’m proud of you for telling me about that.”

A different kind of flush lit up his face. “Is there anything you like?”

Grinning at him, I nodded. “The first day you started texting me I think you activated a boss kink that I didn’t know I had. I think it will go nicely with your praise kink, my wonderful little employee.”

He gulped before replying, “Thank you, ma’am.”

If I preened a little, who’s to blame me?

“I think we’re going to do just fine, sunshine. Thank you for talking with me about this, I know it can be pretty awkward.”

“Anything for you, Mari. Besides, it’s a conversation that needed to happen at some point. I’d rather that be before we did something we regretted.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Knows, Adrien invites Marinette to the mansion for some private time, and Adrien moves back.

Alya and Nino noticed Adrien’s improved mood, but the only explanation he gave was, “I’m making the most out of this last week.” At lunch, we went to a deli and Nino and I sat while Alya and Adrien ordered.

My childhood friend smirked at me. “You have a hickey, don’t you?”

There was heat in my face. “What? Of course not.”

That was when he laughed at me. “Nettie, you never wear your hair down.”

“I just noticed how long it was getting!”

“Then show me your neck.”

I sighed. I had been grateful that Adrien left it just under my ear, but Nino had found me out anyway. “Fine. I have a hickey.”

“Is that why he suddenly has a better outlook on this last week?” Why can Nino arch his eyebrow so much better than me?

“We didn’t sleep together or anything!” I blurted.

“Wow, defensive. I wasn’t thinking that, but I am now.”

“We didn’t!” I insisted. “We made out and we talked about the _future_ of maybe having sex.”

“Wow, and my boy didn’t die of embarrassment?” Nino looked shocked, which caused a giggle to erupt from me.

“Honestly, he was pretty chill about it. We even talked about kinks and no-nos.”

“Jeez. I’m proud of you two!”

“Thanks!” I gave him a pointed look. “Have you and Alya talked about it?”

He flushed, but was saved from answering by the return of our friends with food. I narrowed my eyes at him, but let the conversation slip away.

Our day was fun, all ending up at my house playing video games after school. After dinner, Alya and Nino left and a short while after, Adrien left for his ‘meeting’. Chat was waiting for me at the meeting spot, looking more neutral and like his old self than I had seen in a month. It was unsettling. We stopped a tourist pickpocketing other tourists, but that was it. Maybe we should think about switching our patrol times up. I suspected that the Parisian criminals avoided obvious crime on these specific nights of the week.

At home, Adrien and I made out for a while, but didn’t do any more than that before bed. Friday and the weekend passed with little consequence. As much as Adrien tried to be happy, I could tell his brain was getting to them, and I could tell my parents could tell as well. We distracted each other with his ‘unhealthy coping mechanisms’ by making out a lot and grinding on each other in the mornings while my parents were further away, working in the bakery.

Monday morning, though, Adrien was gone when I woke up, which was probably good so we weren’t late for school. While walking there, he was literally biting his tongue.

“What is it, my beautiful knight?”

Said boy seemed to startle from his thoughts. “How did—nevermind. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“Do you want to go to the mansion with me after school?”

“Sure! What do you need? To make it look lived in?” I questioned.

Adrien was red as he answered. “No, actually. I was thinking that no one would bother us there? Or—or hear us?”

“Oh!” My realization struck hard. “Yes! Absolutely, we should go over there. We should defile your room.” I kissed his cheek.

The school day was steeped in anticipation. Obviously we wouldn’t have sex-sex, but what would we do? How would he touch me? At the end of the day, Nino suggested that we all hang out. Once Alya said she had to babysit, he turned to us.

Luckily, Adrien answered for us, cool and composed. “Marinette and I have plans.”

Nino just smirked. “Wow. Okay. Use protection, guys!” Adrien and I gave him startled looks. “What? Adrien just modeled at me. I know when my best bro is embarrassed by something.”

Alya laughed and kissed him. “I’ll make a journalist of you yet.”

“Anyway, gotta go! Bye!” I exclaimed, grabbing my boyfriend’s hand and bolting.

“Are you excited to get away from them or to my room?” Adrien asked as we booked it outside.

“Both, my love.”                                                              

“Well, good thing I asked the Gorilla for a ride.”

The limo was waiting outside, the Gorilla by the backseat door, opening it as we approached. “Merci, monsieur…,” I trailed off, not knowing his actual name.

“Gorille,” he answered with a sharp tone, but a nod to my thanks anyway.

Once situated inside, I whispered to Adrien, “His name is actually Gorilla?”

The boy groaned. “No. He’s been with my family since I was born. When I was a toddler, I accidentally called him gorille instead of whatever his actual name is. Apparently, he thought it was cute, because he told everyone not to tell me what it actually is.”

“Aw! That’s adorable.”

He pouted at me. “I don’t want you to think I’m adorable right now. I want you to think I’m irresistible.”

I kissed him. "Don’t worry, I do.” I leaned closer to his ear. “You had me distracted all day, thinking about what we were going to do.”

“Really? All day?”

“Every moment.”

It didn’t take long to arrive at the Agreste mansion. We were out of the car the moment it was in park, Adrien dragging me through the doors and towards his room. Once the door was shut and locked, though, his bravado diminished. I kissed him quickly before walking backwards down the short hallway until it opened up. He followed a bit more slowly. I turned so I could walk to his bed and looked at him once I reached it. “Come take what you want, sunshine. I’m all yours.”

He rushed forward and kissed me once, and then again, then he nipped my bottom lip before moving to my neck. After laving attention there, he pulled back. “Mari, can I…,” he trailed off, clearly unsure.

“We have to talk about what we want, remember? Be a good boy and ask.”

“Today, can I see…all of you?”

I smiled nervously. “Yeah. I want to see all of you, too.”

His face lit at the reassurance. Slowly, he brought one hand to cup my cheek. It dragged down my neck and collarbone, passed my shoulder to trail to my fingers, where he transferred to the hem of my shirt. Adrien glided it up over my head and dropped it. He stepped closer, looking over my shoulder as he fumbled with the clasps on my bra. He got it fairly quickly, though, and pulled it off my arms.

Finally snapping back into the moment, I pushed his over shirt off his shoulders and practically ripped the t-shirt off. He chuckled. “Easy, Mari. We have all day. Let me take you in, please.” He traced his hands along my torso, making sure nothing was left untouched. Soon, he bent his head to just below my collarbone, letting his lips linger before moving, first to the side, then down. When he reached my nipple, his tongue shot out to flick it, immediately pulling back to see my shocked expression. He smirked, seemingly seeing something that pleased him. His mouth returned to where it was, flicking a few more times before moving on to the other one. Once satisfied, he kissed down my sternum, kneeling in front of me, passing my belly button and placing his lips just above my jeans button. Questioning eyes looked up at me, so I nodded. His hands flicked open the button, pulled down the zipper, and tugged them over my butt, gently gliding them down and lifting my legs one at a time to pull it completely off. A final kiss was planted too close to where I wanted him, just above where my slit started, over my panties. He stood, kissing me once again on the lips.

My hands fumbled forward, eagerly undoing his jeans and pushing them far enough down that they fell. My fingers clawed their way into his hips and he gasped into my mouth. I could already feel how hard he was.

Gently, he pushed me back to fall on the bed and knelt on the floor. “Can I?” He fiddled with the waistband of my underwear. I should have put on something sexier. Adrien pulled them all the way off and then kissed his way back up. He paused at the juncture and looked to me. I wiggled my hips in response, knowing already how wet I was. Slowly, he spread my thighs and licked a stripe from my opening passed my clit. A moan ripped out of me. This was _so much different_ than getting myself off. He did the same thing a few more times before I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged.

“Can—can you find my clit?” He moved his hand up, but I tugged again. “With your tongue, sunshine.” He was still looking at me, so I could see his pupils blow wide at the nickname. His face lowered and, bless him, he certainly found my clit. I groaned again. “Good boy. Concentrate your mouth there.”

He did, and I was shuddering, so close already. I felt his hand move up my legs cautiously, ready to stop if I tugged again on his hair. His fingers brushed my entrance, and one probed slowly in. I couldn’t stop the whimper or the way my hips pushed up towards him. He let his finger slide in further before he added one. It was only a few pumps after that with flicks of his tongue that I came, crying out loudly. His face pulled away and his hand stilled, looking at me with alarm. Once I caught my breath, I used it to chuckle at him. “Christ, Adrien, I thought you were new at this!”

A smile appeared on his face. “I am! Does that mean it was good?”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure. Best orgasm of my life, and we’ll go with ‘good’.”

He grinned happily and I couldn’t resist pulling him up to kiss him, despite the weirdness of tasting myself on his lips. Impossibly, I felt that he had gotten harder through his boxers. “Adrien,” I groaned. “Did going down on me make you _more_ turned on?”

“I might have liked hearing you. And, um, I liked it when you called me a good boy.”

Grinning, I leveraged myself so that I could flip us over. He let out a strangled gasp and, once I began nipping down his neck, a moan. Eventually, I was face to face with the tent in his boxers. Carefully, I pulled them down, letting them pool on the ground once I got them passed his knees.

“You, um. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

I lightly trailed my hand over the member in front of me. “Do you not want me to?”

“No! I—I definitely want it! You just, you don’t owe it to me.”

I wrapped my hand around him. “Oh, but I want to.” I stroked up and down a few times. “You need to tell me if I mess up.” Adrien nodded. “Answer me, good boy.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what, sunshine?”

“Yes, I’ll—I’ll tell you if any—anything is wrong.”

“Good job, honey.” I leaned forward, kissing the underside of the head. _God, I hope I’ve retained something from all the smut I’ve read._ I let my tongue run around the head a few times before I took the tip into my mouth. Slowly, I inched forward. He was about halfway in my mouth when his hips bucked and I gagged.

“Sorry! Shit, I’m sorry,” he groaned.

I put my hands on his hips, holding his down firmly. I tried again, getting a little further before I heard “Teeth!” Immediately, I opened my mouth wider, glancing up. Adrien’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t grimacing, so I continued. I didn’t fit him all, not wanting to push myself. I bobbed my head up and down, feeling my eyes water, but unwilling to give up. The long moan I heard made up for it. I only bobbed a few handfuls of times before he bit out “Mari, I’m gonna—,” and I pulled back, using my hand a few times to finish him off. It made sense, but I wasn’t prepared for how warm cum would be. It felt like warmed syrup against my hand and forearm. His hand cupped the back of my neck as he pulled me up to him, his mouth crashing to mine.

“God, I love you, Mari.”

“Love you, too, sunshine. That good?”

“Better.” He scooted up the bed and grabbed tissues from the night stand, keeping some for himself and handing a few to me. I wiped the cum off and kissed him before I went to the bathroom to pee and wash my hands. I joined Adrien back on the bed. I kissed his neck and let my leg drape over his.

He turned his head, kissing me. “Jeez, princess. I’m so blissed out. I can’t even imagine what it will be like after we’ve actually had sex.”

“Same. You were amazing.”

“You were, too.”

“You are such a good boy,” I teased and he groaned.

“I knew I had a praise kink, but I didn’t realize it was that bad.”

“I’ll praise you as much as you want.” Adrien laughed, his chest shaking under me. “I’m glad we did this.”

“Me too,” he murmured. “You’re not worried that we’re being too physical too soon or anything?”

“I don’t think so, no. Every relationship is different. To me, this feels right. We aren’t jumping right to sex, we’re being safe. As long as it doesn’t seem wrong to you, we’re okay.”

Adrien sighed. “Okay, good. Thank you, princess, for being so patient with me.”

“Anytime, sunshine.”

I kissed him quickly. We were back home by dinner, and we watched movies in the living room with maman and papa, snuggled close.

I slept like the dead, waking up more refreshed than I predicted and went to school with a bit more energy than usual. Adrien was stuck in his head, though, and no one could snap him out of it. He went through school with his head down. After we got home, he laid his head in my lap and hugged my legs. We sat like that for hours, until dinner, and after that, he needed to go to his ‘class’.

When I met up with him as Chat, he wasn’t much better, hugging me and then springing off through the city. He didn’t try to drag out patrol, instead muttering something about emergency hugs and bolting off. I was in bed when Adrien walked in. He changed without going into the bathroom and hopped into bed, snuggling into me.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” I questioned.

“I’ve been really moody today, which especially sucks after our great day yesterday.”

“It’s alright, babe. I’m pretty upset, too, if I’m being honest. I don’t think I’ll sleep well with you gone,” I admitted.

“I’m going to be a zombie at school. A zombie who prefers cuddles to brain.”

“We’ll make it. One day, we can live together for the rest of our lives.”

He squeezed me tight.

We were slow to peel ourselves from the bed in the morning. When we did, though, we saw that maman had made us a big, sweet breakfast. Once we were leaving the bakery, both of my parents hugged him tight before they would let him leave. My heart sank heavily in my chest when Monsieur Gorille picked him up at the front doors after school. I busied myself by helping in the bakery and refused to let myself check my phone until after close, unwilling to risk having a conversation that could be interrupted by a customer.

There were several texts waiting for me as I trudged up the stairs.

**Adrien: I forgot how cold it is here. (3:35PM)**

**Adrien: What’s the point in being ‘home’ if I’m not going to see my father anyway? (4:03PM)**

**Adrien: my photoshoots are picking up with a vengeance. (4:22PM)**

**Adrien: I’m being pulled out of class for the next two days. (4:24PM)**

**Adrien: I miss you already. (4:37PM)**

Tears fell from my eyes and continued as I walked into the kitchen.

Maman and papa swept me into a hug as soon as they saw me. Dinner was quiet for the first time I could remember. Tikki abandoned her nest in my drawers to cuddle me to sleep. As predicted, sleep did not come easy. I tossed and turned, uncomfortable and paranoid. I wasn’t late for school in the morning due to waking up at five in the morning and being unable to get back to sleep.

Nino wrapped me in a hug upon seeing me. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“I got too used to having someone there,” I stated, hating how raspy my voice was.

“I’m sorry, Nette. Hopefully you’ll have him back soon. For both of your sakes. I can already tell he’s a mess, too.”

We sat on the steps with me cuddled under Nino’s arm. When Alya came, she sat on my other side. “Adrien texted me. He wants me to give you _all_ his cuddles.”

A shaky laugh bubbled from my throat. “I love you guys.”

“We love you, too, Mari.”

Throughout the day, Adrien texted a few times, obviously trying to be upbeat for me. Maman, papa and I talked at dinner, but it was clear we all needed a little sunshine. When I saw Chat that evening, we rushed each other. Being in his arms allowed me to breathe a little easier than I had all day.

“My lady, I had to move back to my house and it’s _killing_ me,” he sobbed and I had to choke back my own tears.

“I’m sorry, kitten. Is there anything I can do?”

“Magically make my father an understanding man that will let me go live with my girlfriend without disowning me?”

“I wish I could. From what you’ve told me, I wouldn’t mind strangling the guy.”

“Then just hug me? I miss her hugs. It’s only been a day and I miss her smell, her laugh.”

I clutched him tighter. After a few minutes, he pulled away. “Thank you, my lady. Shall we patrol?”

I squeezed his hand and nodded. Patrol was over too soon and I was back on my bed with Tikki, missing Adrien. Tikki made soft clicking noises at me until I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sweet Ninette cuddles before a pretty sad chapter with intermittent sin. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest I've ever gotten to a finished fic! Thank you all for being so encouraging! I love all of you!

In the morning, I was surprised by Nino at my trap door, peeking his head through before coming in. 

“Hey.” I smiled at my best friend. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, but I saw the gleam in his eyes. “Just dropping off my bag.”

“Your bag?”

He shrugged said bag off his shoulder and laid it on my chaise. “I’m sleeping over tonight.” I stared dumbly at him. “Does a good old fashioned Ninette sleepover sound okay? You need some real rest. I’m no Adrien, but I’m hoping I can help.”

I flung my arms around him, still amazed by his selfless friendship. “I love you, Nino.”

“I love you, too, Nette.”

It was after lunch but before school let out for the day that the ground started shaking and the screaming started. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” I asked no one in particular.

Alya seemed shocked momentarily, but took action quickly, running out of the room with her phone in her hand, Nino following reluctantly after her. I wasn’t far behind, ducking into a closet to transform and soaring over the city. Chat was already running in between the akuma’s feet like a real cat. As out of practice fighting as we were, we still managed to beat Sandman before too long and gave our traditional fist bump. It was close enough to the end of the day that I just went home. I gave maman and papa hugs before running upstairs and laying on the couch. It was only a few minutes later that Nino came in, having me lift my head so he could sit under it and playing with my hair.

“Your best friend is fucking crazy,” he murmured with no heat in his voice.

“What’d you do now?” I joked.

“You knew which one I meant. She went right at the akuma and got us both put to sleep.”

I chuckled lightly. “Sounds like _your_ girlfriend.

His chest moved as he sighed. “Yeah. Wouldn’t have her any other way.”

We played the original UMS until dinner, laughing at the bad graphics and lame bots we used to be amazed by. Dinner finally seemed normal again, with all the talking and bickering. After dinner, we made a fort above my bed and watched Disney movies on my laptop, snuggled up close.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this, Nette,” Nino said softly. “I wish I could snap my fingers and make Gabriel Agreste not a douche.”

“I know you would, Nino. I appreciate it. I think the only person I hate that much is Hawkmoth. Same theme, though. Using my friends to accomplish their meaningless goals.”

We lapsed back into silence for a while, the only sounds that of Mrs. Potts singing.

“Do you remember the promise we made when we were eight?” asked the gentle voice next to me.

I couldn’t resist cracking a joke in response to his serious tone. “Never let each other get stupid tattoos?” A sharp poke to the side was my only reward. “I’m kidding. I know. We promised that we’d never let the other feel alone. I think we’ve done a pretty good job in keeping that one.”

“We have. We always will. No matter what happens with me and Alya, you and Adrien, we will _always_ be there for each other.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on.”

“But I think maybe we should let them in on our secret promise. Adrien especially needs it.”

“I agree.”

I felt a kiss pressed to my temple. “Good. We’ll tell them Monday.”

“How are things going with Alya, by the way? I haven’t really talked to either of you about it.”

I could hear the smile, clear as day, in his voice. “Really good. I feel comfortable with her, Nette. Like I can tell her anything.”

“Good. I am beyond happy for you two.”

“And we’re happy for you and Adrien. Once things settle down, we need to hang out as a group more.”

I nodded, knowing he could feel it.

“Gaston is such a douche,” I said, matter-of-factly.

“Truth. Zero likability.”

I didn’t remember falling asleep, but I actually felt refreshed when I woke up. Nino was still asleep and I let a fond smile overtake my face at the sight. He always knew exactly what I needed. I kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed to start breakfast.

* * *

 

The screams started soon after I finished the load with papa. I sighed and gave him an apologetic grin before I ducked out to transform. As much as I love being able to protect Paris, the break had been nice.

_Let’s bring back last week,_ I thought wistfully as I flew through the sky. Chat and I defeated the akuma just as quickly as the day before. After our fist bump, I asked my clearly upset partner if he wanted to patrol anyway. His answering grin brought my own smile out.

I helped in the bakery for the rest of the day and, after dinner, got my homework done. I got a few texts from Adrien and we talked about how his shoot went (same as ever, apparently).

 I transformed for patrol early and grabbed some leftover sweets from the bakery. We met at our usual spot and he looked curiously at the paper bag in my hand. “A couple of bakers saw me and offered me their leftovers. Care to share with me?”

“Of course, my lady.”

His eyes lit up when I pulled out a box with our logo on it. “Best bakery in Paris, you know?” he commented.

“I agree. Tom and Sabine are always so nice, too.”

The boy in front of me smiled softly. “The whole family is amazing.”

_You’re a part of that, too,_ I wanted to add.

We ate for much longer than we patrolled, talking late into the night. I was exhausted when I fell into bed, but my sleep was just as fitful as before Nino came over.

Sunday passed without an attack and with Adrien in photoshoots _all damn day_ , I didn’t even get to really talk to him. I was scrolling through my phone around ten when my trap door open and Tikki froze next to me. I sat up, looking down at my room in order to see. The familiar blond hair of my boyfriend caught my eye, carefully closing the door.

“Adrien?”

He looked up at me, bags under his eyes, and smiled. He was up my stairs and crashing into my in seconds. His hug was tight and I felt wetness on my shoulder. “Oh, sunshine, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you, too, princess. I just want to come home.”

“I know, love. You know you’re welcome here any time.”

“I know. For once in my life, I _know_ I’m welcome somewhere.”

We kept the tight embrace until we were too tired to. “Here. Get under the covers.”

“I didn’t bring PJs.”

“You know you still have some here. Or you could sleep in your boxers, I don’t care.”

My boyfriend kissed my forehead and wiggled out of his jeans and shirt. He settled next to me and, finally, I slept easily. When I woke up, he was gone. Though I knew that he most likely had to be back in his room before he was called to wake up, I was disappointed. When I checked my phone, though, I had a text from him.

**Adrien: Thank you so much for last night. I love you. (4:16AM)**

I grinned and hopped up, getting ready. He would be back at school today! When I went down for breakfast, maman had made pain perdu.

“Did you see Adrien this morning, maman?”

“I did. It was wonderful to see him, but I hate that he had to sneak out so early. If I ever get my hands on that man….”

“You and everyone else, maman.”

She ate with me and then we both went down to the bakery, where I was surprised to see papa and Adrien chatting.

“Adrien!” I exclaimed, running to hug him.

“Hey, princess. The Gorilla dropped me off here. I think he likes you. I didn’t even have to ask.”

“He is the _best!_ But I think he just likes _you,_ my love. I can tell he likes seeing you happy.”

We walked to school and were pulled into a class group hug. After school, I asked if he’d be over again, but he had a pre-school shoot in the morning. Another akuma attacked around six, but nothing else interesting happened and, once again, I couldn’t sleep through the night. Tuesday morning, though, Adrien was dropped off at the bakery again. I made sure to stop often on the walk to kiss him.

One of the times we were stopped, he asked “Okay if I come over again tonight?”

“More than okay,” I replied easily.

“I also may have told Nathalie that you were helping me catch up on my homework after school, so I’m free until five and papa gave you the day off.”

I squealed and hugged him tight. “She doesn’t know that it’s all posted online?”

“Not a clue.”

I kissed him softly before we finished our walk to school and met with Nino and Alya. Once Nino and I shared a significant look, we talked to our friends about our long-kept promise and how we wanted them to be a part of it. The answering bone-crushing group hug was enough to tell us we had made the right decision.

After school, Adrien and I raced home (I won), said hello to maman and papa and went upstairs to collapse on my chaise.

Adrien buried his face into my chest. “I’ve missed you so much.”

I let out a chuckle. “Me or my boobs?”

He lifted his head to glare at me. “You. However, I will never say no to being able to put my head on your boobs.”

I laughed and kissed him on the nose. “I won’t judge you if you missed my body as well as me. I’ve certainly missed yours.”

The face in front of me turned red. “Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve even kind of missed having to sneak to the bathroom to masturbate,” I teased.

“Yeah, um. Sometimes it’s hard for me not to imagine you sprawled out on my bed now that I’ve seen it. It’s the only good thing about being home, honestly.”

I kissed him hard on the mouth. “Well, I think we have some time to make some memories in this room. Maman and papa are all the way down in the bakery….”

“Are you sure?”

“Very. I’m going to latch my door. Get that shirt off,” I demanded, getting off the chaise to do just that. When I turned around, his shirt was on the ground and he had unbuttoned his pants. “Eager, sunshine?”

“Always, for you.”

I crossed my arms and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it off smoothly. Adrien’s eyes seemed to try to see my whole torso at once.

I stood in front of where he sat and he gently grasped my hips and planted a soft kiss to my stomach. “I will forever be amazed by your beauty.”

Desperately, I tried to remain unaffected by his honest statement. “God, you are sappy. Help me out of these jeans, will you?”

He did so languidly, seeming happy to do things slowly. Once my jeans were off, I crouched to help Adrien with his. While I did that, he undid my bra. Finally, we were in our underwear, so I seated myself on his lap and kissed him, trying to pour all of my love for him from my lips to his. I ground gently down onto him. A somewhat broken sounding moan forced its way out of his throat.

“I love you, sunshine. I love you, and you are so amazing and so important to me.” I kissed him more.

“I love you, too, princess. I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

I kissed down his neck and shuffled off his lap to continue down his chest and tapped his hips so he would let me pull off his boxers. I glanced up to see his love-struck gaze. I kissed his tip and downwards. Grasping the base, I slowly took him into my mouth and soon felt hands in my hair. He groaned, but it sounded muffled. I worked him quickly and I didn’t take long before he pulled at my hair, so I popped off and finished him with my hands. The feeling of the thick substance across my chest was odd, but I found myself thinking that it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

After a few breaths, Adrien pulled me up to him and kissed me, hard. Before I knew what happened, he picked me up and whirled, pushing my down firmly into the chaise. The breath flew from my lungs, shocked at any kind of roughness coming from the boy hovering over me. He kissed my stomach and nibbled at the skin by my hips while he pulled my underwear off. Once they were gone, he dived in suddenly, tongue flicking my clit while a finger and then two worked inside of me as if he had done it more than just the one time. He sped up slowly and I came faster than I thought I probably should have. Unlike the last time, though, he didn’t stop and pull away, but simply slowed down until I began to come down and then picked up speed again, hooking his fingers. Again, after what felt like only seconds, I came, and it was harder to stop the sounds from escaping my mouth.

Once I was able to think in sentences again, I asked “What was _that?_ ”

My boyfriend smiled sheepishly up at me. “I read somewhere about multiple orgasms and I wanted to try.”

“Somewhere?”

“In fanfictions….”

I chuckled, still breathless. “Try and succeed, the Adrien Agreste way.”

He kissed my thigh before coming up to pull me into his arms. We laid there for a while, until the cum on my chest started to feel weird, so we got up and cleaned ourselves. We got dressed and cuddled some more before the Gorilla arrived to pick Adrien up. With a long kiss, he was gone, so I went to my room and got out my sketch pad to distract me until patrol.

Dinner was interesting. Tikki joined us, and maman and papa talked to her about new recipes for cookies for her and cheese breads and cheese Danishes for Plagg. I loved how firm they were in the belief that Adrien would be home soon. We broke out some fruit pizza for dessert, but I only enjoyed one slice before the screaming started. I groaned, kissing my parents on the cheeks before rushing to transform.

Again? These akumas weren’t stronger than before our break, but it seemed Hawkmoth had more time on his hands now. The fight was over fairly quickly, at least, with Chat and I more in sync than ever. I stomped back into my house, knowing my parents were waiting up for me.

Their faces relaxed as soon as they saw me.

“Why does this happen to me?” I whined with a pout, collapsing on the couch between them. “I lose Adrien to his horrible father and Hawkmoth suddenly comes back with a vengeance. Is it ‘stress-Marinette-out-week’?” The warm embrace of their arms helped the tension bleed out of me. I pulled myself off the couch and smiled at maman and papa. “Go on to bed, guys. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Are you sure?” papa asked.

“Yeah, Adrien will be here soon, anyway. You two need sleep.”

Maman nodded and kissed the top of my head. “Okay. Wake us up if you need anything, sweetheart. We love you.”

I trudged up to my room and sat at my desk, pulling out my sketchpad and some pencils. I started to sketch the angular lines of a face I never wanted to forget. Noses had always been weird for me to get right, but after about three re-dos, it was close enough to right for me to move on to the mouth and the smirk that always lit his face. That was what I was working on when a soft ‘hey’ made me jump.

I felt lips press to the top of my head and I couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped me. “Princess, my hair is not that messy.”

I bit back my comment about it being Chat Noir and turned around. “Adrien, my love, I’ve seen you first thing in the morning. I’ve also seen you right after our heavy make-out sessions.”

“Fair enough. You’re an amazing artist.”

I kissed him. “You are an amazing muse.”

“Aw, shucks, you’re making me blush.”

Pushing his shoulder, I laughed. “Shut up. Are you ready for bed? I’m exhausted.”

“Absolutely.” He stood straight and helped me to my feet. “You need to change, though,” he told me, letting go of my hands to pull his shirt off.

I smirked and walked to my dresser, pulling off my own shirt but staying facing away from him. I unhooked my bra and rummaged through my middle drawer until I found my target—a shirt of his that he had left behind. After slipping it on, I turned around, arching a brow and smiling at him.

He looked at me softly and padded over. “You are so absolutely breathtaking.”

I chuckled. “I was expecting more of a ‘I wanna ravish you’ reaction.”

“I always want to ravish you, that’s nothing new. I just—sorry if this is ridiculously early to think about it, but I just pictured you lounging around a house that’s ours and we’re married and maybe we have some kids and a cat and we do dinners with your parents and oh my god I think I want to work in the bakery and please stop me.”

I kissed him firmly on the lips. “I am so in love with you, Adrien Agreste. That sounds like a wonderful future.”

I’m not sure how long we stood and stared and smiled, but eventually we made it to the bed, where we cuddled up and kissed a few times before drifting off.

_I wasn’t transformed. I was with Chat, but I wasn’t transformed. Hawkmoth loomed over us._

_“Well, if it isn’t Ladybug and Chat Noir.”_

_Chat pushed me further behind him. “What are you talking about, Hawkmoth?”_

_“Aw, does you little boyfriend not know? How long have you kept that secret?”_

_“Mari, what’s he talking about?”_

_“Adrien, I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, I did. I wish I had.”_

_The boy looking back at me shook his head with a frown. “We’ll talk about this later. Transform so we can end this.”_

_I opened my purse, but Tikki wasn’t there._

_“Looking for this sweet little kwami?”_

_Glancing up, I saw Tikki in a cage in the villain’s hand._

_“No,” I muttered. “No, no, no, no.”_

_“Cataclysm!” I heard Chat yell as he rushed towards our arch-enemy._

_“No!” I screamed, seeing Hawkmoth strike my partner over the head. He fell, and Hawkmoth snatched his ring before walking away, laughing._

_I ran to Chat and knelt next to his head. “Chat?”_

_“I loved you, Mari. Why did you lie to me?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Chat. Adrien. I love you so much. Please be okay.”_

_Adrien went limp in my arms._

I bolted upright in bed. Sun was streaming through my skylight and my bed housed only me. My face was wet with tears, so I rubbed them off roughly. I forced myself out of bed and to get ready before going downstairs, where maman seemed to have just come up from the bakery.

“Hi, honey. Sorry breakfast isn’t ready yet, I got caught up downstairs.”

“It’s fine,” I mumbled, moving around the kitchen to make myself some toast and pull out the jam.

While waiting for the toaster to finish, I looked at maman, who had a worried look on her face. I hugged her tight before finishing making my toast and eating it and rushing downstairs.

Luckily, Adrien was there. I nearly pounced on him, which caused him to stumble, but he hugged me back. “Princess? You okay?”

“Bad dream.” His arms tightened around me.

* * *

 

Around lunch time, there was yet another attack. I was back in school for the last hour before it was time to head home and finish my homework before dinner.

Afterward, I had some free time, and after a short and slightly suggestive conversation with Alya, I thought I might send Adrien some _pictures_ to get him through his boring night alone. I latched my door and pulled out my favorite lingerie, a lacey dark blue babydoll with a slit up the front and matching undies. I laid across my bed, shoulders back and hipbones pressing into the mattress to best display and arched back. I raised one arm to snap the picture and then relaxed to send it to him in snapchat.

It was only a couple minutes before I got a response, which was of his shirtless shoulders up and I could practically see the heart eyes. I arched my back and took another picture, this one closer, concentrated on my boobs through my mouth, highlighting my collarbones. His next picture was of his stomach, one thumb hooked into the waistline of his boxers, so I sent him a similar one, parting the babydoll so it flowed down either side of my torso.

Within seconds, I got a chat stating ‘I can’t keep sending you pictures because you have made me so hard that I need to take care of it right now. You are so fucking gorgeous.’

I smiled and took one last picture, in the same position as the last one, but with my fingers down my underwear. I captioned it with ‘then don’t respond’, sent it off, and then took care of myself in the same way.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation (TM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never claimed to be good a fight scenes, so rather than drawing out a big, poorly written fight, this is what you get.   
> Also--I'm sick and exhausted and too tired to go through and edit this. If you see any big mistakes, PLEASE point them out so I can fix them. Happy reading! :)

Thursday morning was just like the previous mornings, a meeting in the bakery to start out a boring day. I left Adrien when he was picked up by the Gorilla after school and went home to do some homework before patrol.

When I arrived at our meeting spot, though, I could instantly tell that something was wrong. Chat’s shoulders were hunched, head downcast.

“Chaton? What’s up?”

He turned to me, forcing a too-wide smile onto his face. “My lady! Good news!” I arched a brow and nodded for him to continue. “I found out who Hawkmoth is!”

That was unexpected. “What? Chat, that’s great! Who is it?”

“Gabriel Agreste.”

My stomach dropped and I didn’t think before blurting, “Oh my god, are you okay?”

Chat frowned at me as I slapped my hand over my mouth. “My lady, do you know who I am?”

I sighed. “Yes. I’m sorry, Chaton. I wanted to tell you, I promise. Tikki told me it would be better like this, but I didn’t have to listen. I’m so sorry.”

The boy in front of me chewed on his bottom lip. “Apparently Tikki was right.”

“No! Chaton, Adrien, you deserved to know.”

“If my _father_ could be Hawkmoth, what does that make me?” Chat looked so completely broken.

“The biological son of a very bad man. But that’s not you. You’re better than that,” I argued.

“But what if that’s what I turn into?” he returned.

“Adrien Agreste, you stop that. Blood does not define you. The people you surround yourself with, how you act, _that_ is who you are. You sing the praises of your girlfriend and her family. Would they love you so much if you were your father?”

Chat swallowed. “No. They hate my dad, actually.”

“Exactly,” I concluded, which made him release the breath he seemed to be holding.

“Okay. I get your point. So what are we going to do?”

“What do you want to do? We need to take his miraculous, of course, but I’m not sure of the laws regarding supervillainy. If we have his miraculous, there’s nothing more he can do. We can leave it at that if you want,” I offered.

He refused. “If the law can prosecute him, it should. His victims deserve some closure.”

I pulled him in for a bear hug. “How should we do this? I’d rather avoid a big fight if we could.”

“Me too. I know he’s awful, but I don’t know if I can physically fight my father. I thought about this a lot in the few hours since I found out. I think I have a way, but it’s sneaky and underhanded. Not _exactly_ heroic.”

“Sneaky and underhanded? Like creating villains to throw at some kids since they were fifteen in order to get their jewelry?” I couldn’t help but remark.

“Fair enough. I thought could ask Nathalie for a meeting alone with my father and when he closes the door, you pop up and knock him out? That was we can find his miraculous before he wakes up and we’re done.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me! Maybe if I do Lucky Charm after it will stop any brain damage?” Chat nodded. “I’m so proud of you, Chaton. This can’t be easy.”

“Thank you, my lady. Do you mind if we skip patrol tonight? I really want to go see my girlfriend. It’s been a long day.”

“Of course. And hey!” I rested my hand on his shoulder. “Once our plan is over, you can know who I am.”

A smile—a real one—lit his face. “It will be nice to talk more often.”

I kissed his cheek. “So we’ll finalize the plan this weekend? We could meet tomorrow to plan, if you want.” My partner nodded and waved as he leapt away.

I went home fast, detransforming and settling on my bed with my phone out. Not ten minutes later, I heard footsteps on my stairs and sat up to look at my trap door.

“Adrien?” I asked as the door opened. “You didn’t tell me you were coming tonight.”

The sheepish smile he gave me made my heart ache. “Sorry, princess. It’s been a bad day.”

I opened the blanket as an invitation for him to join me. He climbed the stairs and wiggled out of his jeans before crawling under the covers and burying his head in my chest.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” I ran my hands through his hair. “But soon, very soon, I’m going to tell you everything. For tonight, just hold me?”

“Of course,” I told him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

I didn’t sleep as well as usual, worry about my boyfriend taking over my brain. However, I slept long enough to miss his exit.

I shuffled reluctantly downstairs once my alarm went off and I was ready. Maman, as expected, was in the kitchen.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she greeted with a slight smile and creased brows. “Is everything okay? Adrien seemed upset when he left this morning.”

“He should be. He found Hawkmoth,” I deadpanned.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It would be,” I started, angrily biting into my toast. “Except for the fact that it’s Gabriel-fucking-Agreste.”

“No!” maman gasped. “Can’t that poor boy catch a break?”

“Hopefully once we take care of this, he’ll be good for a while.”

Maman’s eyes squinted in what seemed to be conflict. “This must sound horrible, but does this mean he’ll be moving back home?”

“God, I hope so,” I admitted.

“Silver linings, right, dear?”

I nodded gratefully at my sweet mother. I wasn’t sure what I expected when I stepped into the bakery, but my heart felt a little heavier when I didn’t see him. It wasn’t until I got to school that he texted me saying he was playing hooky. I told Nino and Alya that he was actually sick so they wouldn’t worry.

After school, I talked to Tikki about the general plan, which she agreed with. By the time I left to meet Chat, I was confident in it.

After a brief greeting, Chat jumped right into the conversation by starting with “I want to do this on Sunday.”

I blinked dumbly before responding, “So soon? Are you sure?”

“Waiting will only make it worse. I want to be done.” He stomped angrily around me. “I want to live with my girlfriend again. I want to be able to tell her about this. I don’t want to have to care what my stupid father thinks about every damn thing in my life. I want to be able to talk with one of my best friends whenever I want. I want this all to be over.”

Laying both hands on his shoulder, I forced him to look at me. “Okay. Sunday it is. We’ll get through this.”

“Good.” Chat took a deep breath. “So. I’ve talked to Nathalie. I pretended to be sick today and I’ll keep that up tomorrow so it won’t be as suspicious when I ask her to move our meeting to my room. I’m pretty sure she’s helping Hawkmoth this all of this.”

“Alright,” I said, nodding. “What time?”

“The meeting is for 1PM, right after his lunch.”

“Okay. I’ll come over around noon? It will give us plenty of time to prepare.” I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible so as to not stress him out.

“That sounds good, my lady.” Green eyes pierced mine. “Thank you. For everything.”

I kissed his cheek. “Of course, Chaton. I love you. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you, too.” He pulled me tight to him.

“Visiting your girlfriend tonight?” I probed.

“No.” Adrien was who I saw in that moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s hard not to tell her about this. Besides, my shitty paranoia sleep will sell the idea that I’m sick.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow for patrol, then. Try to get at least a little sleep tonight.”

“You too. See you soon.”

* * *

 

I helped in the bakery all I could on Saturday, determined to distract myself. In the early afternoon, there was an akuma on a rampage, and after we took care of it and gave our traditional fist bump, Chat and I agreed that it might be best to take tonight off and be fresh for the showdown the next day.

At dinner, my parents had me go over the plan with them, and after the third explanation, I was a bit exasperated. I couldn’t blame them, though. Not one, but two people they thought of as their children were in danger constantly, and it was reasonable for them to be anxious to get it over with.

Sunday morning, I didn’t eat, though maman made me plenty of food.

_Today, it will be over_ , I thought, anxiously looking out at the city from my balcony. _Tonight, Adrien will know who I am and decide if he can handle the lies I’ve told him._

I was at Adrien’s at 12:15, taking great care to not be seen as I slipped into his window.

“Hey,” I mumbled.

“Hey,” he returned. Adrien looked like he hadn’t slept at all. “Today is it. No more akumas after this.”

I nodded and walked to sit next to him on his bed. “We’ll still patrol, though.” The feel of him, solid, against my hand soothed my nerves slightly as a grasped his hand tightly. “Just because there are no more supervillains doesn’t mean that Paris doesn’t need us.”

The blond boy nodded with an unenthusiastic smile directed at me.

“So he’ll be here right at one?” I prompted gently. “How long do we have?”

“He’ll be no more than thirty seconds early or late. He has a video conference at 1:30.” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Sorry-not-sorry, father, you’ll be missing that one. Nathalie will come to collect him directly at 1:23. We need to have the miraculous and have him out of here by then.”

I bit at my lower lip. “Where do you think he keeps it?”

My favorite black kwami flew out in front of me. “Nooroo will be with him. If we call to him, he should tell us.”

I smiled at the tiny cat, scratching behind his ears.

“That’s Plagg,” Adrien explained. “Plagg, Ladybug.”

Plagg just grinned at the boy. “We’ve met.”

I poked him hard in the stomach while my boyfriend frowned in confusion. The kwami stuck his tongue out at me “What? He’s going to find out today anyway. Stop your incessant worrying, he’ll still be your best friend. You’re making me sick, and that’s very rude of you.” I swallowed around the emotion fighting its way up my throat as Plagg nuzzled into me where my neck met my collarbone.

“I’ve never seen him like that,” remarked Adrien.

I smiled lightly at my partner. “He cares a lot about you. I haven’t talked to him much, but he’s made that very clear.”

“I’m excited to meet Tikki! I’m sure she’s as sweet as you.”

“More like as sweet as her favorite food—cookies.”

Adrien made an affronted noise in his throat. “Lucky you! Plagg demands camembert. It stinks. After all this, you should come with me to my girlfriend’s! Her family makes the _best_ cookies!”

“That sounds really nice,” I placated.

Finally, Adrien smiled like he truly felt happy.

I looked at the clock on the wall. 12:52.

“It’s just about go time. Are you ready?” I asked cautiously.

He nodded. “Baseball bat is over where you’ll be waiting. We’ll get the miraculous and hopefully get some answers out of him before I take him to the police and you recharge. I’ll meet you back here, we’ll grab the brooch, and return it to Master Fu.”

I nodded and kissed his forehead. He laid back down in bed while I went to my position off to the side of the hallway but the half-pipe, out of the way.

At 12:59, I picked up the baseball bat, hoping knocking someone out with it was as easy as the movies made it seem.

At 1:00, Gabriel knocked once and then entered through the door. I waited until he turned away from me before swinging to better avoid his temple, hoping not to kill the guy.

At 1:01, Gabriel’s hands were in handcuffs behind his back, Adrien transformed into Chat, and I called out for Nooroo. The small kwami flew from his pocket and pointed out the miraculous at Gabriel’s neck. We made sure to hide it in Adrien’s desk.

At 1:02 I called on Lucky Charm for something to waken the unconscious Hawkmoth. For once, the answer was as straightforward as some smelling salts.

By 1:03, Gabriel was waking up, blinking blearily at Chat and I.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir? What happened? What are you doing in my son’s room?”

“Drop it, Agreste,” demanded Chat. “We know you were Hawkmoth. We’ve already taken your miraculous.”

“You can’t begin to understand what I’ve been through!” the villain cried out. “Everything I have done, I have done for my family. I just want my wife back. Now what have you done with my son?”

“Oh shut up,” I began. “Adrien is safe at his girlfriend’s house.”

Gabriel scoffed and pulled at his handcuffs. “Adrien doesn’t have a girlfriend. Where is he, really?”

Chat and I looked at each other in dumbfounded irritation. “He’s been dating a girl from his class for weeks now,” my partner pointed out. “Exemplary father over here, I see.” Gabriel’s face contorted in fury. “But we woke you up for a reason.” As if to remind everyone in the room what time waking him had cost me, my earrings let out a shrill beep. “Why did you want both of the miraculous?”

The man on his knees in front of us sagged dramatically. “Together, the Ladybug and the Chat Noir miraculous can conquer death. I just wanted to bring back my wife. For Adrien.”

The crying Gabriel was managing seemed quite convincing, but from the way Adrien was rolling his eyes, the elder Agreste was just being a drama queen. _Beep!_

“Bullshit. I’ve talked to Adrien, Hawk-Daddy-O. With how clearly in love that kid is, you not realizing that he has a girlfriend just proves that you don’t care what’s best for him.” Chat hoisted Gabriel up as if he weighed nothing. “I think I’ve heard enough of your pleading. I’m sure you’ll do well in prison, Agreste, being a fashion tycoon and all.”

With a nod to me, they were both out the window and I called out my Miraculous Ladybug cure to alleviate any damage I may have done to Hawkmoth’s brain.

I went into the bathroom just before, at 1:07, my transformation wore out. I dropped to the floor, sagging against the vanity and digging a cookie out of my purse for Tikki.

“You did it, Marinette!” Tikki cheered.

“Adrien did most of it. I still can’t believe it’s over, you know? Hawkmoth is officially gone.”

Tikki finished her cookie and landed on my shoulder. “That’s a good feeling, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yeah, it definitely is. It just. It also feels like an ending, and I’ve always found those to be bittersweet.”

Pain lit up my senses when I let my head fall back and it caught the edge of the counter, but I couldn’t bring myself to care.

“Endings are also an excuse for new beginnings, though.”

I laughed airily at the comment that was just so Tikki. “I guess you’re right. I can focus on my passions, now. I can _breathe_.”

“There you go. Now, I’m ready, so let’s transform so you can return that brooch.”

“Tikki, spots on!” I called, ready for the surge of adrenaline that came with every transformation. I left the bathroom at 1:11 and grabbed the miraculous from the desk.

At 1:14, Chat came back through the window and gave me a huge hug.

“Roger may have believed it wasn’t our job to bring Hawkmoth in, but he was ready for us when we got there. He’s a good guy.”

“He is. You were wonderful, Chaton. I am so proud of you,” I whispered, holding him tight.

We were at Fu’s by 1:17. I officially introduced the two and we handed over the brooch. Fu accepted it with a grateful smile and winked at me before leaving the room.

Alone, Chat and I just stared at each other.

“Plagg, claws in,” he said softly, and magic swirled around him.

Adrien stood in front of me, as vulnerable as I had ever seen him. “I—I, umm, I think I’m going to tell my friend Alya about all of this. A version, of it, anyway. She’ll kill me if she finds out I let Ladybug and Chat Noir use my room without telling her. Plus, you know, I’d rather control how the story is told before the big news outlets get it.” I nodded at him, suddenly nervous. “Can I see who you are now? If you’re not ready, it’s okay! I won’t try to force it out of you.”

“I know,” I assured. “I know, and I want you to know. I just don’t want you to hate me.” I looked directly at the floor by my toes.

“I would never hate you, my lady.”

I nodded and closed my eyes. _One…two…three…._ “Tikki, spots off.”

It was only a few second before I heard a gasped “Mari?”

I opened my eyes to look into his wide ones. “Yeah.”

“This whole time?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry, Chaton. I should have told you. I understand if you’re upset.”

Adrien started nodding in an absent way. “Okay. Well. I think I need to take a walk and clear my head.”

_Fuck_. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced them down. _You’ve done enough without making him feel bad about your own decisions._ “Of course,” I forced out, trying to seem offhand.

Hands cupped either side of my face. “That doesn’t mean it’s bad, Mari. I’m not breaking up with you. I just need to think some things through, that’s all.”

I tried to force my tears further down as I nodded. He kissed my nose before walking away from me.

I made sure to say goodbye to Master Fu before I left, wandering home numbly. I entered the bakery while maman was helping a customer, but she excused herself to come and gather me in her arms.

“Did everything go okay? Where’s Adrien?”

“It went well. He’s going to clear his head. I’ll be in my room, maman.”

She kissed my cheeks and nodded. “Okay, but go greet your father, first. He’s worried sick.”

“Yes, maman.”

I trudged into the kitchen, where my father also abandoned his work to scoop me up. “Are you okay? Is Hawkmoth gone? Where’s Adrien?”

“I’m fine,” I assured weakly. “Hawkmoth is in police custody, and Adrien is on a walk to clear his head. I’ll be upstairs, papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I do not know a whole lot about head injuries. Yes, I know that a blow to a head via baseball bat might kill someone. However, seeing as this is a cartoon about magic, just go with it, fam.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of the aftermath of Hawkmoth's defeat, Adrien talks to the Gorilla, and Adrien and Marinette get some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO YOU KNOW: There is smut in this chapter. if you would like to avoid it, stop reading after Sabine and Tom go out to dinner. If you do read it, let me know what you think!

I wasn’t in my room long when I got a text. I lunged at my phone only to see a text from Alya.

**Alya: Hey, everything okay? Why did Adrien just ask me if it’s okay to come over without you? (2:16PM)**

**Me: You’ll see when he gets there. You’ll like it, I promise. (2:17PM)**

I was surprised Hawkmoth’s defeat wasn’t already on the news, but I chalked it up to Roger’s distrust of the media.

I scrolled through the apps on my phone to distract myself. It was an hour later before I heard anything more.

**Alya: CHECK THE LADYBLOG, GIRL (3:25PM)**

I did as instructed, catching the headline _HAWKMOTH DEFEATED_.  It had been posted less than five minutes before, but already had over 3,000 hits and counting. Reading through, Alya was as detailed as always, even calling to get a confirmation from Monsieur Raincomprix.

**Alya: I WAS THE ONE TO GET THE STORY FIRST (3:27PM)**

**Me: Congratulations, alya! I’m so proud of you (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts ) (3:28PM)**

**Alya: I love your boyfriend. I thanked him like a million times, but thank him again for me. (3:29PM)**

**Me: Will do! (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (3:29PM)                                                  **

**Adrien: Be home soon (3:29PM)**

I breathed out in relief. Adrien was coming home. Though it was less than a ten minute walk from Alya’s, it was 4PM by the time Adrien opened the trap door, looking very disheveled.

“So your parents knew.”

I smiled nervously at him. “Yeah. Sorry.”

He walked over to my chaise and kissed me. “Stop looking like I’m going to snap and break up with you. I’m not.”

“Sorry,” I mumbled. “I just—I wouldn’t blame you for being upset. This was a big secret to keep, especially when I know yours. I—I let you get close to me. I let you trust me.”

“Marinette, you didn’t _let_ me do any of that. I did that for no other reason than seeing firsthand how amazing you are. _I_ got close to you because you gave me something I didn’t even know I needed. I trusted you because you were there for me without fail. I did those things, princess, before I even thought I stood a chance with you. I did that _despite_ thinking Marinette was yet another unattainable, unrequited crush that could only end in heartbreak. Instead, I have a beautiful,” -Adrien paused to kiss my cheek- “wonderful girlfriend” -this time he kissed my lips briefly- “who is also my funny, badass, best friend of a partner.”

“But I kept this huge secret from you.”

Adrien’s forehead rested on mine. “I didn’t exactly tell you I was Chat Noir.”

I sighed. “But I _knew_.”

“And?” he argued gently. “I didn’t know that. I was willing to date you, kiss you, _everything else we’ve done_ , while knowing I was keeping a giant secret. Stop trying to make me get mad at you because of your guilt. It’s not going to happen. I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My beautiful lady.”

I kissed him. “I love you, too, kitten. You are a wonderful person.”

“As are you.”

I finally felt secure enough to change the topic. “How was your walk home? Did anyone say anything?”

“No, I kinda kept my head down.” Adrien shifted so we were sitting side-by-side against the back of the chaise. “Nino called. He was really worried.”

“I can’t blame him there,” I admitted. “I’ve been worried since you told me. Are you okay? Really?”

“Honestly, I am. Obviously I was upset at first, but I’m okay. It helps that I have you, maman, and papa. I’m a little worried about going back to the house, but it needs to be done.”

“I’ll go with you,” I insisted. “And I’m sure the Gorilla will help, since there will probably be media there. Speaking of, how’d it go with Alya?”

Adrien chuckled. “Good. She’s always happy to get a scoop, but she was a great friend about it, too. She even offered not to post the story.”

“Wow! Really?”

“Yeah. I told her I’d rather it come from someone I trusted.”

I snuggled deeper into his arms. “I’m sure she appreciated that.”

“Yeah.”

“T.V. and cuddles?”

“Please.”

We stayed snuggled up like that until maman called dinner.

* * *

 

It was a week later that the Gorilla texted Adrien and asked to meet him in the Dupain-Cheng home to talk. He arrived exactly when he said he would—1 in the afternoon—and we escorted him from the bakery to our living room.

“Adrien,” he started once we settled in. “I am a man of few words, but I hope you know how much I care about you.”

“I do, Gorilla. You have done everything you could for me for as long as I can remember.”

“You probably don’t know this, but protecting your mother was my first job.” The large man paused, seeming to need a moment. Adrien’s hand tightened around mine. “Your mother was a teenager when she started acting and her parents wanted her safe. I was only five years older than her. We were friends, more than anything. When she met Gabriel, he wasn’t so controlling. He hadn’t seen fame yet and didn’t care so much about his image. They were happy, until he got discovered. Emilie, she had struggled with mental illness for a long time, and Gabriel just stopped caring to help her with it once he was famous. I was there when you were born, Adrien. I was the first one aside from your mother to hold you. You were the light of her life, Adrien, I want you to know that.” The Gorilla paused again, searching for something in Adrien. “A few days after she died, I got a package. She couldn’t bear to live any longer, but she didn’t want to leave you to always be reliant on your father. I wasn’t supposed to give this to you until you graduated, but given the circumstance, I think it best to deliver it now.”

He handed over a manila envelope with _Johnathan Gorelli_ written on the front along with an address. Adrien opened it cautiously. The first thing he pulled out was a handwritten letter, which he held between us so I could read it as well.

_Dear John,_

_You are the only one I can trust with this. I know you must be hurt that I didn’t confide in you about what I was feeling, but you have to know that you are my truest friend and I love you. I did not make this decision lightly and have, therefore, been planning on what will need done in my absence. Enclosed you will find money should Gabriel fire you. I would like you to keep an eye on Adrien, if you can, even if you cannot work as closely with him as I would like. He is such a special boy and he loves you, his gorilla. Also enclosed is the information for a bank account I opened in Adrien’s name. Gabriel, for all his faults, provides me with a comfortable enough existence without the need for the royalties I earn from my movies. Adrien will one day need a way to escape his father, and I am unsure of how he’ll want to do that. There should be plenty in this account to get him started. Give him this after his graduation. If he wants to go to university, I want him to not need to worry about cost. I hope by the time he graduates, he will have convinced Gabriel to let him off the leash a bit. My boy deserves friends, and as lovely as Chloe is to him, he needs more than that. If you could help him with this, it would be much appreciated. Give him my best, John. Thank you for all you do for us._

_With love,_

_Emilie_

Adrien took longer than I did to read it, presumably due to the tears blinding him. I could tell when he finished because he launched himself over the coffee table and into the Gorilla’s arms. Both men were crying and all I could do was sit there helplessly.

Emotional as it was, it was nice to see Adrien with the best role model he’d had since his mom died. It had been a rough week, what with the whole school trying to crowd Adrien and get the story of what happened, if he knew the whole time that his father was Hawkmoth, if he _helped_ his father with being Hawkmoth, and was _that_ why Adrien had never gotten akumatised?

It took a joint force of our whole class, including Chloe, acting as a pack, surrounding him wherever he went within the school. There were a few times I caught Chloe threatening to call her father on people that just wouldn’t get the hint.

It didn’t seem to matter how many interviews Chat Noir and Ladybug gave the Ladyblog, some people were just unwilling to let it go.

For this moment, though, Adrien was safe in the hands of someone who had cared for him since he was born.

* * *

 

Another two weeks seemed to be enough for people to calm down around Adrien, which meant we could hang out in public again. One of the first things we decided on was a double date with Nino and Alya.

“You guys are my favorite,” I was sure to tell them.

We were at dinner at a nice restaurant, which was a bit cliché, but still nice. My best friends were gathered around one table, laughing and enjoying themselves, which was more than enough for me. This was exactly what I wanted when I thought of the near future. These people were what I wanted more than anything.

At home, we snuggled under my covers, grateful that we didn’t have to go our separate ways like Alya and Nino did.

“I love you, Adrien.”

I felt his smile against my head. “I love you, too, princess.”

“I’m glad there are no more secrets. Just you and me.”

A hand pushed my chin up so that Adrien’s lips could capture mine. I kissed back in earnest. Before I knew it, Adrien was over me, hands tracing over my stomach.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. “Maman and papa are entirely too close for this.”

Adrien’s head dropped to my shoulder. “I know. Sorry, I got carried away.”

“No need to apologize. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Green eyes met mine. “Yeah? What’s that?”

Licking my lips, I tried to gain my confidence. “Maman and papa’s anniversary dinner is next Friday.”

“Yeah, they’ve been excited about it for weeks.”

“They’ll be out of the house starting around 5:30, and they usually go dancing after, so we’ll have the house to ourselves for a few hours. I was wondering if you thought we might be ready for sex…,” I trailed off.

Adrien’s voice sounded breathier than I thought it would when he responded. “As long as you’re ready, Mari, definitely. I am so in love with you. I feel like we can take on the world as long as we’re together.”

“It’s settled, then? Next Friday? Do we need to pick up some condoms?”

I felt Adrien’s lips caress my collarbone as he spoke. “No. Maman and papa _might have_ cornered me to give me some a week after I moved back in.”

I couldn’t stop my laughter. “I wish I could say I was surprised. We’re lucky to have them.”

“We are. Alya kinda gave me some, too, so we have plenty to last us a while.”

“That bitch. She should have given them to me!”

Our laughter eventually died down and we slept through the night. We spent the rest of our weekend working with maman and papa at the bakery and just chilling out. Finals week was approaching, so we were determined to relax as much as we could before that happened. Plagg and Tikki seemed well-adjusted to their free reign of the house and were enjoying being able to lounge in the sunspots without worry of being spotted by Adrien.

Going back to school Monday seemed surreal. Finally, no unknown students waited for Adrien to show up to try and get his attention or an opinion on his father. Still, our class waited for us outside so that they could guide us to our class without being bombarded. Once we were all seated, Chloe spoke up.

“Finally those peasants seem to have gotten the hint. Are you okay, Adrikins?”

“Fine, Chloe. Thank you.”

“And you, Dupain-Cheng? Have they stopped swarming your bakery?”

“Yes, Chloe. Thank you for the PSA you put out threatening anyone that did.” Chloe frowned suspiciously at me. “That wasn’t sarcasm. I mean it. Thank you.”

She turned to face forward and sniffed, flipping her hair. “Yes, well, I didn’t do it for you or your dreary little family. I did it for Adrikins.”

I grinned at the wannabe mean girl. “Either way, we appreciate it, and you are welcome to come by and try out anything you’d like.”

“Well, _I_ don’t eat such sugary foods, but maybe I’ll send Sabrina down for some.” She tried to keep up her haughty tone and Adrien turned to grin gratefully at me.

“Alright, then, you do that. I’ll be sure to send _Sabrina_ with some sweets made by Adrien himself.”

There were a few moments of silence before Chloe’s head turned toward Adrien. “You’ve been baking?”

Adrien beamed at his childhood friend. “Nearly every day! I make some honey-based sweets I think you’d love.”

“ _Well_ , I suppose I could break my diet for _you,_ Adrikins. I’ll be by sometime this week.”

That day ended up being Tuesday. And then Wednesday. And then Thursday, when she finally bought more than one and stormed out like a diva, calling back for us to start a weekly order for her to pick up.

Friday was steeped in anticipation. Surprisingly, I felt no fear. My mind was unable to focus on lessons, so I found myself staring at the back of Adrien’s head like I did before I found out who he was. I had filled Alya in on the plans, so she knew I’d be pretty useless all day. We went out to lunch and Adrien decided to trace his fingers over my hand. Ordinarily, this would be sweet. Today, though, it felt electric and I kept getting more and more wound up.

After school, we had some much-needed separation while Adrien helped papa prepare the dough for the next day’s second bake while I manned the counter so maman could go get ready for her date. Around four, papa left Adrien to finish up so that he could get ready himself. It was around 4:30 when Adrien joined me out front.

I laughed a little at the flour decorating his face and grabbed a hand towel to wipe it off. I kissed him quickly, but pulled away before I could get carried away. We diligently cleaned and locked up the register money in the office before we locked the doors and went upstairs. Adrien went up to my bathroom, I’m assuming to wash away any flour, and I waited in the living room for my parents.

Maman and papa didn’t dress up often, feeling comfortable in clothes they could work in, but I couldn’t deny that they looked amazing when they did. Adrien joined me on the couch only a minute or so before my parents came in. Papa dressed up in a suit and maman was breathtaking in a dark blue qipao with silvery accents.

Both Adrien and I stood to wrap them in a big family hug.

“You look beautiful, maman,” Adrien expressed.

“And you’re looking pretty handsome, papa,” I assured.

With lots of hugs, the two were off, and suddenly Adrien and I were alone.

We looked to each other, both seeming unsure of how to start our planned intimacy.

Slowly, I took his hand and tugged him up to my room. Once there, I melded my lips to his gently, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. His hands soon landed on my hips and he pulled me closer to him. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you, Adrien. Chaise or bed?”

“Bed, this time. Let me grab the condoms. I’ll meet you up there?”

He kissed me again until I pulled away to make my way up the stairs and to my bed. I stood next to it, unsure of how to proceed. Adrien was by my side in seconds, though, kissing me again. His hands gently pulled up my shirt over my head and deftly unhooked my bra. I made short work of his shirt, leveling the playing field. We exchanged kisses like currency, up and down necks and shoulders and chests. Adrien unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down alongside my panties and I was quick to return the favor. I backed up a bit until I felt the bed and sat, making me eye-level with a wonderful set of abs that I felt an urge to lick. I did so, all the while running my hand lightly over Adrien’s dick.

I wasn’t there long, however, because Adrien’s hands pushed me backwards just enough for my lips to lose contact and he picked me up to adjust my position on the bed so my head was on my pillows.

“ _You’re_ the one that needs to come before we start, love. Not me.”

Lips traveled from my neck to my center quickly and I was a bit surprised by the eagerness he showed in diving in to lap at me. Introducing his fingers made me realize just how _drenched_ I had become. In the past few weeks, Adrien had gotten pretty good at finding my g-spot with those long fingers, and that didn’t change tonight. The onslaught I felt from his mouth and fingers had me coming twice in fairly quick succession. After the second one, he stood on his knees and reached on the bed for the condom. The sound of the wrapper ripping was louder in my ears than I expected, but soon he was rolling it on and grabbing my hand to guide it towards his dick. He bent down so his whole body was pressed against me and kissed me. I bent my knees so I could get a better angle to guide his cock where I wanted it.

Slowly, Adrien shifted his hips forward, entering me. The feeling was weird, but definitely not bad. It felt like I was full in a place that I never realized was empty. Once he bottomed out, we both took a few breaths.

“You good?” he asked me gently.

“More than good. Move, please.”

He did as he was told, slowly at first, but eventually picking up the pace.

“I’m not going to last long, Mari,” Adrien admitted.

“I know, it’s okay. Come for me whenever you’re ready,” I prodded. It wasn’t five minutes later that he did, his hips stuttering before he came to a stop still in me. “I love you, sunshine.”

“I love you, princess.”

He pulled out of me, and reached to my bedside table for some tissues before pulling the condom off, tying it, and dropping it in my wastebasket.

“Are you good? Or did you want me to make you come again?” Green eyes pierced mine in question.

“You got me twice before we even started. I’m good.”

“No discomfort or anything?”

“Nope. I feel really good, actually. We should get cleaned up, though, and maybe get something to eat.”

“Shower?”

“Let me go to the bathroom, first, then you can join me for one.”

I hobbled down the stairs, not uncomfortable, but feeling a bit weird, and took care of my business before turning on the tap for the shower and calling for my boyfriend.

He joined me and we both stepped under the spray. Adrien was incredibly gentle with me, washing my hair and body with a touch more sensuous than I would have thought possible. He planted kisses on my neck and shoulders and pulled me to him at some points so we were able to just feel each other so close. I gave him the same treatment, diligently making sure every bit of him got attention. After rinsing his lower back, I bent down to plant a kiss right above his cute little ass, which made him jump. He retaliated by pulling me up and pushing me against the wall to kiss me senseless, causing a light moan to fall from my lips into his.

“Do you like it when I take charge, my lady?” he asked, almost growling.

“Mmm. Yes, kitten, I do. I _love_ it when you take charge.” His thumbs rubbed circles into the skin at my hip. “You’re so good at making me feel good, kitten.” The cock pressed to my stomach twitched. “I love every little piece of you, Chaton.” My own hands grasped at his hips. “I love how your tongue and fingers make me fall apart.” Adrien’s cock definitely liked dirty talk, getting harder against me by the minute. “You’re so good at making me come, aren’t you, kitten? Do you wanna know what I thought about that cock inside of me?”

“Tell me,” he commanded roughly.

“I thought that _nothing_ could ever compare to how wonderfully you filled me up. You made me feel so good, Adrien.”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Mari, can I have you again? Please?”

I kissed him. “Take what you want, my love, but we’re gonna have to get out of the shower.”

He reached to the knob and shut off the stream of water. He stepped outside of the tub and picked me up. When I settled down, I could feel his member pressing against my ass as he walked out of the bathroom and toward the dresser. I felt him shuffle around and then he brought me over to the chaise and set me down. I watched as he ripped the foil with his teeth and rolled a new condom on.

“Are you wet enough of do I need to make you come again?”

“I think I’m good.” 

This time, he knelt on the floor and brought me to him. I was right, he slipped into me without much resistance. He was much more forceful with his thrusts this time and the feeling of his pelvis grinding into my clit every time he thrust was making me moan louder than ever before.

“You are so beautiful like this, Mari.”

“You feel so good, Adrien. So good.”

His thumb came to rest on my clit, rubbing it back and forth between thrusts. The tightness below my stomach increased gradually.

“Kitten, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead, princess. Come right on me. Who is making you feel like this?”

“You are!” I cried out, so close to the edge.

“I want a name, princess.”

“Adrien! Adrien!”

I was rewarded with more hard thrusts in quick succession and it sent me over the edge, though his pace didn’t relent.

“Adrien, I love you,” I panted. “You make me feel so good, kitten. You’re so good at this. You and your cock made me feel so good.” His hips stuttered again, but he kept going. “Adrien, you are amazing. You are all mine, you got that? All mine. That cock of yours makes me feel so good and I am not giving that up, kitten.”

With a loud groan, Adrien collapsed on top of me.

A few minutes later, he got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and cleaned me up. “So much for that shower, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically it, guys. I'm going to put up a short epilogue sometime soon. Thank you for all your support! I have really loved hearing from you.  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, it's https://miraculously-scattered.tumblr.com/ and I'm taking requests for one-shots!  
> Love you guys!


End file.
